HiroHynHidhAb'Wanath:LetThemFindPeaceInDeath
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Part 2 of Natha Daged Dhaer: Legolas and Aragorn return to Minas Tirith in hopes of seeking out the evil which has stolen the Elf's immortality. Old allies return in a battle against a dark force even Sauron would have been frightened of.
1. The Bitter Taste of Mortality

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 01: The Bitter Taste of Mortality 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

A mention of uncanonness (is that even a word?) here people.

I am deviating from the books in this way...

Aragorn and Arwen were married shortly after the War of the Ring. They were wed before the Hobbits or any of the others in the fellowship left Gondor. 

I am deviating in the way that yes, they will still be married and the guests will be the same, but everyone had left for a short while. I kinda need the scourging of the Shire to take place between my last story and here.

Just thought I'd say that and also prove to you guys that I know what the books say but, for the purpose of this story, a slight deviation is needed.

Thanks!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Two days... It had been two days since Aragorn and Legolas had arrived in Minas Tirith. Two days which had brought on some of the most horrific experiences of the Elven Prince's very long life.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn leaned against the doorframe to one of the palace's grand guest rooms. He stood, his eyes averted from the room, knowing that his friend probably wished not to be seen at the moment. Within, Legolas leaned on a small dresser, atop which sat a wash basin. Of course it was empty... sort of. The poor Elf had gotten his first taste of mortality and it was a disgusting one at that. 

"Are you sure he shall be alright?" asked a soft voice by the King's side.

Aragorn's eyes came to rest on his, very soon, wife to be. In fact, their wedding was to take place in only a month. Now however, with the sudden change in events, the King of Gondor had been forced to postpone the reception for another couple of months. However, that would give many of their guests, such as the Hobbits and Gandalf, time to return to Gondor.

With a sigh, the man nodded. "He will be fine with some rest and a few herb concoctions which I prepared for him this morning."

Arwen stood at the King' side, her hands resting on the man's forearm. "But it was so sudden... Can you do nothing for him?" she asked quietly.

"It was sudden, but something I am quite used to." Aragorn turned, taking Arwen a few paces down the hall, away from the prince's room. "You and I both know that Elves are immune to all the illnesses of mortal men. So, for Legolas' sake, I tell you something now that you must swear to keep hidden from all others. Will you do this?"

Arwen smiled slightly, "Of course, Estel. If for Legolas' sake, then so be it."

"Then what I tell you is this." the man replied, his eyes shining from his beloved's beautiful smile. "Legolas has been wounded in a way none can see. There is evil in this world once again, too soon I fear after the fall of Sauron. A creature used the magic of Saruman to invade Legolas' body and steal away from him that which is more precious to Elves than almost anything." Almost anything was true, for Arwen was willing to give up that precious gift for the sake of love. "Legolas has become mortal, and we both believe the only way to reverse this bane upon him is to destroy this evil creature. I believe that, when we entered the city, Legolas' now mortal body was attacked by all sorts of sicknesses within Minas Tirith's walls."

Arwen looked down at the stone floor, her features hidden behind her long dark hair. After a few moments, she looked back to her fiancee, a slight smile on her lips.

"Then, for Legolas' sake, I shall keep this secret, as well as help in any way that I can."

The King of Gondor smiled in return, "I think he will be fine. He needs but a few days to let this sickness work itself out of his system. However, I believe he will be wanting some company later. I will have duties in court this afternoon, could you look after him?"

"Certainly." Arwen replied, "Long has it been since I have had to care for the sick, though I remember it quite well.

Aragorn's features became shocked, "I remember you teasing me constantly while I was ill. Ada was stunned when he found out that you were looking after me so... how should it be put? Carefully?"

"Yes well, it was an exciting incident, to say the least. And for it to have occurred only weeks after I had returned home." Arwen laughed.

"Exciting for you maybe. Torturous for me." the King of Gondor replied with a laugh.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas' shoulder's shook as he slowly straightened himself up. A mirror over the dresser showed the Elf's normally fair face, pale as a ghosts'. His eyes were narrowed, for any light hurt them terribly, and his hair was in slight disarray. The prince pulled his golden tresses away from his face, careful to tuck the strands in the back of his tunic. Never had he experienced such a torment as this. His stomach could not agree with anything he did and the mere thought of food caused the prince to become ill once more. He felt weak and vulnerable, a combination he despised.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked from the doorway.

The Elf raised a hand, bidding the human to stay where he was. After a few tense minutes, Legolas realized he was not going to become violently ill again and he sighed. Taking a small towel from the dresser and, dipping the end into a second wash basin on the dresser, Legolas wiped the cold cloth over his face.

"I suppose this is a bad time to ask how you were feeling?" Aragorn replied, walking into the room.

Legolas turned to him, a blank expression on his face, "That is a gross understatement." he whispered, sitting down on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

Aragorn walked to his side, carefully pulling the Elf's long hair out of the collar of his tunic. "You need to be in the bed, Legolas, not just on it."

"And tell me," the prince started, looking at his friend, "Does this happen to humans often?"

"Sometimes." Aragorn replied, taking both a nightshirt and pants from one of the dresser's drawers. He handed them to Legolas, "Though to me, only every so often. Being around Elves who, under normal circumstances do not get sick, I rarely came in contact with such illnesses. When I began to travel in the midst of men however, it happened every so often."

Legolas' lips curved into a slight smile as he shrugged out of his tunic and undershirt, "Perhaps then I should have stayed in Rivendell."

As the prince dressed, Aragorn busied himself making a fire in the room's fireplace. It would help keep Legolas comfortable, even though the man knew that fever was soon to rear it's ugly head. After a few minutes, Legolas was laying in the bed, blankets pulled up to his shoulders. By the time Aragorn was finished with the fire however, the Elven Prince was sound asleep.

Leaving the room, the King of Gondor noticed that Legolas' eyes were closed, a distress sign of the Elf's body. He knew that the archer would have a hard time overcoming the illness quickly and, with this thought, the man knew that his friend needed to remain in bed and get plenty of rest and water. So, Aragorn summoned one of the palace servants to keep watch over the Elf while the king was occupied elsewhere.

The only thing Aragorn worried about now, was if Legolas' sleep would peaceful and undisturbed by dark dreams.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to J.R.R. Tolkien. The only characters I have owned in this have been Legede and Legolia which you are free to use if you ask me. I do not own Legolas, though it would be any fangirl's dream to be able to, and I do not own Middle-earth. Some of the ideas expressed are my own takes on original ideas of Tolkien himself. One example would be the immortality workings of the Elves. So, don't take everything I say as canon to "The Lord of The Rings" because it may not be. I try to stay as close on target to canon as possible, though at times there may be slight deviations.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note... Part 2!:

For those of you who know me... you know I'm a schemer. Well, I have the mother of all schemes going now.

I tried my hardest to win tickets to the World Premiere of "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" and you know what... I never got to go.

So, here's my new game plan.

I have never wanted anything, and I mean ANYTHING as bad as this in my life. I'd gladly pay all the cash in my savings, which is a good portion, just to do this. I'm trying to get the point across that I am desperate for this once in a lifetime chance.

I want to go to the World Premiere of "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of The King" more than anything!

So, I am asking you, faithful readers, for some help and a little info. If you guys could tell me in your reviews of any contests which I could enter to try and win tickets to the premiere (preferably with airline tickets cause I'm not a millionaire... just a humble college student and all). 

My one wish for... oh the past two years, has been mainly to "Meet Orlando Bloom". Every possible wishing scheme you can think of... I've done. My wish hasn't changed either. I don't only want to go to the premiere to see my "hero" which I have dubbed Orli as, but to see some of the greatest actors and actresses of this generation!

So, I'm asking and begging you guys to give me any info you have into contests I can enter.

Thanks guys and, until next time...

Laters!


	2. A Warm Fire and A Plan

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 02: A Warm Fire and A Plan 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas felt awful. His entire body hurt and the prince believed that if he became ill again, he would die. Actually, the Elf had asked Aragorn earlier if he was dying. With a laugh, the King of Gondor had told him that everything was fine and that no, the prince was not dying but merely sick. Of course, Legolas could hardly tell the difference in his current state.

  
  


As the day wore on, things within the palace went back to normal for Aragorn. Meetings were held to bring the king up to date on all of the latest events, including a field report from Faramir. Apparently, the Steward of Gondor had just returned from a scouting mission through Ithilian. A clean report was given, in which the man had assured Aragorn that they had run into none of the supposed Orc parties which were sometimes still sighted on the outskirts of Mordor.

  
  


"All we need is for the Orcs to become a controlled group once more." Faramir stated as he and the king sat within a large study.

Aragorn sighed, "I believe I have had my fill of Orcs for the present. With their attacks on Mirkwood, it is easy to see that the driving force behind them must do little to rally them into a force."

"Were they destroyed?" the Steward asked, watching the man before him intently.

"That we will never know." Aragorn replied, standing before a large window.

The King of Gondor looked out on the peaceful city. The sun was quickly setting in the background, painting everything with it's beautiful golden light. Aragorn found himself wondering if Legolas were awake to enjoy the sunset, or if the Elf still slept from the tea which Aragorn had given him earlier.

"My lord?"

The man started before turning back to Faramir, a light smile on his face. "Forgive me, Faramir. I was lost in thought. Ithilian is safe to begin rebuilding then?"

Faramir nodded, "I believe so, though we should wait another month or so before doing anything too drastic. I realize that Legolas wishes to build an Elven city within the forests, but it may only remain safe for a short time. The Orcs were scared away, yes, but for how long I know not."

"Then we should watch and wait. Something may still be smoldering in the ruins of Mordor and I would rather not take any unnecessary chances." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Estel?"

Legolas' eyes opened slowly as he blinked, registering the soft light within the room. He had been sleeping soundly thanks to the tea Aragorn had given him earlier, but now he wanted to talk to his friend in hopes that some solution to the situation might present itself.

The King of Gondor, who was sitting in a chair near the fireplace, smiled as his eyes turned to his companion, "How do you fare, Legolas?"

An expression of, 'do-you-really-want-to-know' crossed the Elf's face as he sighed. He pulled himself into a sitting position but Aragorn was on his feet in seconds, standing beside the large bed.

"Stay still and let yourself rest. You have had a trying day." the man said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

In his hands he held a mug which, Legolas guessed, contained some sort of concoction which would ultimately make him feel better. As Aragorn handed the Elf the mug, the man sighed.

"You have not answered my question."

Legolas sipped at the liquid and was relieved to find it did not irritate his stomach, "Better than I felt earlier today." he replied, his eyes twinkling with hidden mirth, "Though, I can see why humans live such short lives."

Aragorn laughed at this as he returned to the fire, stroking the embers into a frenzy, causing the fire to burn brightly.

"I would be grateful if you would give my thanks to the Lady Arwen, Estel. Though she caused me some grief." the Elf smiled.

"Some?" his friend replied, turning back to him, "I would have thought she to cause you more than simply grief. She looked after me once when I was ill as well."

"Maybe grief is the wrong word then." Legolas replied, closing his eyes as he thought, "Perhaps I should have said she made things quite interesting for me. But we spoke of my situation and..." but the archer's words trailed off as he turned his head, looking out a great window near the bed.

Aragorn stood still, knowing his friend was having trouble with accepting his mortality. Finaly, after much silence, the King of Gondor walked over to the window and sat on it's sill, starring intently at his companion.

"Legolas, listen to me. I need you to remember everything about your dreams. How else will we find out where Ungoliant is hiding herself?"

"Estel, I..."

"I know it is painful for you, mellon nin. But you must."

Legolas closed his eyes, wishing he were far away and that none of the past events of the recent weeks had ever occurred. 

"Legolas..."

"There is never anything to tell me where she is." the prince replied, his voice but a whisper. "Always it is all consuming darkness. The ground, the sky, everything is in shadow and nothing has form. I only believe that she resides in Mordor for there is no other place where she could go unnoticed."

Aragorn shook his head, "We have had scouts all over those black lands for weeks, Legolas. There is no place for her to have hidden herself away."

"Have you been to BaradDur?"

The question was simple but Aragorn could see that the Elf was completely serious.

"Of course, Legolas."

"Have you searched ALL of BaradDur?"

A moment passed in which the King of Gondor was not quite sure. He retreated into his memories, pulling snatches of conversations with Faramir from the far corners of his mind. Eventually however, he came up with the only answer which he could believe in.

"Not all, no."

Legolas nodded, "Then that is where we should start."

"We?" Aragorn laughed, "You are going nowhere, mellon nin. I shall first have Faramir and his men scout out the entire tower. After that, then we shall plan further."

With a smile, the Elf laid his head back to rest. "What was it that I just drank?" he asked, his eyes becoming slightly glazed as he drifted on the edges of sleep.

"Just some tea, that is all." Aragorn replied with a slight smile.

Legolas' eyebrows arched slightly in a mock nod as he sighed, "Of course it was." he replied sarcastically and, before he could say anything else, the prince was fast asleep. 

Aragorn quietly left the room, deciding that he would speak with Faramir first thing in the morning.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Merry: PARTY IN THE TOASTER! And yeah, I'm going to Mark's at 1 Saturday. I'm going to call you tomorrow when you get out of class. Unless, you'd rather call me when you get done, though you'll have to call the library cause I'll be at work. I want to go to the movies and I get off work tomorrow at 6. But thanks for checking and I hope you like this story as much as the other one.

ElizabethBlack4: Thanks! And yes, the evil bacteria of sickness have struck the heroic Elven prince! AI! AI!

Legolas'Lover: I'd rather have a friend like Legolas. All cute and... hey! There was a quote I read that Orlando said today. It said something like, "Elves are in no way sexually threatening." Or something like that. Course, I guess it would all depend on your definition of "threatening". Hehehehe...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Thanks for all the info on contests, I've taken them to heart.

*Smiles*

And entered them of course.

Now, could someone please answer me this question...

Why in the name of everything good and holy in Middle-earth are Johnny Depp's eyes bleeding in the new movie, "Once Upon A Time In Mexico" ?!

I mean, I can't find anything on it, but the imdb database has pics of him with shades and there's blood coming out from under the shades.

WHY?!

It's Johnny Depp! 

His eyes can't bleed!

He can't get hurt!

Are they crazy?!?!?!

*Sighs*

Any who, to Merry... call me when you read this.

And, until next time...

Laters!


	3. Dreams Of Late

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 03: Dreams Of Late

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"How do you fare this morning?"

Legolas' eyes focused on the hazy image of the King of Gondor above him The Elf sighed, blinking his eyes a few times before answering.

"Much better." he smiled, "No thanks to that tea you made me drink."

Aragorn laughed, sitting on the edge of the prince's bed. "That tea made you rest, mellon nin and, if not for it, you would probably still be ill as well."

With a shrug the Elf pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Have you spoken with Faramir?"

"I have." the man replied, standing once more and walking to the room's open balcony. "And it does not bode well I am afraid."

"What do you mean?"

Aragorn turned back to his companion, "He says there are few soldiers to scout the towers at this time and yet, he insists on going anyway. He realizes that there is an ever present danger lurking in Mordor, though we believe to have done away with most of the Orc troops of Sauron."

Legolas was silent, his eyes downcast to his own hands. They were hands that clenched the covers of his bed in frustration, hands that wished to aid Faramir in his search, hands that had already shed enough blood for many lives of men.

"Then he has gone?" the prince's quiet whisper was not lost on the man.

Aragorn nodded, "They should return in a week's time. You slept all day yesterday, Legolas. That was when they departed."

Anger filled the prince. To be so helpless at such a time was infuriating. 

"I know that you wish nothing more than to have gone with Faramir, but it was impossible. I could not have gone, for this kingdom needs my attention so shortly after the war. Also, you are still ill, Legolas and, like it or not, you are to concentrate on recovering during this next week. I will not have you rushing into danger at only half your normal strength."

The Elf was quite for some time, processing the king's words.

"So quickly you have changed." Legolas replied with a half smile. "I recall a young man, not yet learned in this world. A young man who could never wait to grow up, to grow old." the prince laughed slightly, "You have become quite the ruler, Estel."

Aragorn smiled in reply, yet the Elf never saw his response, for he refused to let his eyes meet those of the former Ranger.

Legolas alone understood Ungoliant's dark purposes, better than anyone. He alone knew where to find the creature. He alone realized the danger Middle-earth now faced.

"Estel..." the prince's voice was hardly to be heard. "Estel... they shall not return."

The note of despair in his friend's voice caused Aragorn's blood to freeze. "What do you..."

"I had a dream last night. A great darkness swept toward Gondor, growing and growing until everything was covered in its shadow. Then, out of the fog..." he stopped, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "Out of the fog came this large mass and, hanging from the creature's twisted features were bodies, Aragorn. One... one of those bodies... it... it was Faramir's."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Silence hung over the chamber, an oppressive quiet that grew heavier as time went on. Each moment was covered with a shadow of despair that seemed to choke the very life from the room.

"Ha pulu no, Legolas. Ennas pul no tadui ind." *[It cannot be, Legolas. There can be a second way.]*

But the prince shook his head, "Nin ol garo naian thenin a garo tolo an aglon." *[My dreams have been true and have come to pass." Legolas's eyes rested on Aragorn, devoid of any hope for what could happen. "The darkness shall consume them and by then..." a lone tear slid down the Elf's cheek. "By then it will be too late."

Aragorn sat next to his friend, a pained expression on his face. He grabbed the Elf by his shoulders.

"You can not despair on me, not again, Legolas. I need you here, with me. I need your courage and your strength."

"You need an immortal." the prince spat, closing his eyes as he felt his own mortal weakness.

But the king shook his head, "I need my friend and my most trusted companion. I need you, Legolas. I need you." 

A slight laugh escaped the Elf's lips, "You need me?" he whispered. But then, the prince lifted his head and smiled. "Then I shall have to not disappoint."

"Good."

"On the other hand, you will have to excuse me for my lack of good humor these days."

Aragorn smiled, "Legolas, if you put your mind to it, you can find as much joy in life as you did while on the journey to Mordor. Sometimes I used to wonder how Elves can take things with such a light hearted approach. Now, I am beginning to see that it is simply because, to place the weight of the world on one's shoulders, would be too daunting a task."

"True, it is easier to lift the burden when one may still find the simpler things around them even the tiniest bit interesting." Legolas replied, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The King of Gondor stood, "Then perhaps you can find the same interest once more. But for now, you need to rest. In one week we shall know if your dreams are true or not and then, we will be able to decide the best course of action."

As Aragorn left, Legolas settled back against the bed's pile of pillows. He was quite comfortable and would easily have fallen back into the blended world of Elvish dreams, save for the nagging thought in the farthest reaches of his mind.

If he drifted to sleep, would the dreams return?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


One week passed slowly by and, as Legolas recovered his much needed strength, Aragorn became used to the title of king. King Elessar worked hard in that week to see that Minas Tirith, as well as the outlaying communities in Gondor, all received a decent portion of his time. There was much to be done within the kingdom after Sauron's fall from power.

However, by the end of the week, both Aragorn and Legolas began to give in to the temptation of anxiousness. They waited for Faramir's return and his report.

Then, one early morning, that report came...

  
  


A severely injured Faramir returned with only two men, both in poor condition as well, when he had departed with a handful more. Something was lurking in that tower, something that the Steward of Gondor was loath to speak of and describe openly. 

  
  


Legolas' dreams came to be, if only half true. Ungoliant was stirring in Mordor and she prepared to strike out against Gondor... soon.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Emiri-chan: *bows but blushes* Thanks... AH! I'm blushing! *runs off but comes back for a second* Oh yeah... and his eyes did bleed. I saw the movie twice... Poor Johnny! Also, YOUR FRIEND MET THE GREAT ORLI AND DIDN'T KNOW WHO HE WAS?! *Faints but wakes up at the "all muscle" comment* Ohhhhhhhh..... *insert happy noise of, "EEEEEEEE!"*

MoroTheWolfGod: I did that too... I've done everything I think. Oh and did you get that name from "Princess Mononoke"?

Merry: NO QUESTIONS! *runs away but comes back again* Poke the bunny.... hehehehe... I like that game. Any who, I like Defend your castle too. But... You should feel sorry for Elf boy, and no, not Pansy Elf boy because he could seriously kick anyone's butt in that book... except for Gandalf... but Aragorn would go down, man. And I love Estel, don't get me wrong, but Legolas would beat him. 

Avari: Yeah, I noticed that I kept doing that... I'll fix it from now on, k?

Enelya: I tried to find the quote again the other day but couldn't! But yeah, Orli said something like, "Elves are in absolutely no way sexually threatening." and I don't quite know how he meant it. Perhaps someone should write him and ask...

MidnightMidlight: Thanks, did you read the first one in this series?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

What's going on in Mordor? Is Gondor safe? Is Faramir alright? How will Legolas and Aragorn react to this new development? 

Find out next time!


	4. An End To Patience

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 04: An End To Patience

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


So if I lose my patience 

You must try to understand 

(try to understand) 

And if I lose my patience 

Oh yeah 

  
  


-"Inner Smile" (Performed by, Texas / "Bend It Like Beckham" Soundtrack)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"You should have seen the look on Legede's face, Estel. He was positively livid at what I had done."

Aragorn laughed, "Of that I have no doubt."

The king and his companion walked through the halls of Minas Tirith's palace. It was grander than Mirkwood's, though the two were hard to compare. Legolas felt quite at home when around Aragorn, even in the company of so many men.

They had been talking for hours, almost the entire day. Legolas was well once more and his spirits in fine condition, a definite change for him. One could even say he was back to his old self. Aragorn was glad for the change. Too long had the Elf's spirits lain in darkness and despair.

Suddenly however, a messenger arrived, bearing urgent news for his king.

"King Elessar." the young man breathlessly said, falling to one knee as he did so. "Sir, Lord Faramir had returned, though he is badly wounded."

Aragorn's features grew grave, "Take me to him."

As the king and his messenger turned to go, Aragorn stopped, lookinf back at the Elf.

"Legolas, are you not coming?"

But the prince shook his head, "Nay, I fear what shall be found. Besides, entering the Houses of Healing could risk another illness. That I would like to avoid. I shall tell the Lady Arwen where you have gone."

Aragorn nodded, "Very well then. However, we shall have to discuss that which you find so important to keep from me."

Then, Legolas was left to himself. He sighed, sitting quickly in a chair which was positioned against one of the hallway's walls. Aragorn had seen right through his guise and knew that the Elf was keeping some things hidden to all save himself. He could Legolas begin to tell his friend that the dark dreams haunted his every step. They were constantly a part of him, no matter how hard the archer tried to be his usual cheerful self. It was easier to fake his happiness than to have another worry.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Aragorn arrived in the Houses of Healing, his first glance at Faramir sent shock radiating through the king. He shook his head, coming to stand directly beside the man, checking his vital signs and praying to the Valar that such healing was not beyond even his own skill.

The Steward of Gondor's skin was pale and clammy, his eyes closed, and his breathing shallow. He was unconscious, and for that Aragorn was grateful. A long gash was torn down the man's arm, blood pooling onto the floor as it spilled over the bedside.

"We tried to stop the bleeding, but it was only temporary." one of the Steward's officers replied, standing on the other side of the bed. "But the blood would soon soak through the cloth and this would occur."

Aragorn sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before focusing all his attention on the man before him. Faramir was a close friend and the king was not ready to say goodbye to such allies.

"Bring me boiling water, athelas, and clean bandages. Also, have two of the nurses fix a poultice to try and stop the bleeding. Make it quick, he has little time."

At once the officer bowed before rushing from the room, his orders giving him great speed.

The king looked back down to the man before him, "Hold on, Faramir... all will be well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The sight that awaited the Elven prince within the Houses of Healing was nearly too much for the fair being to bear. He stood within the entrance, his eyes resting upon the form of Faramir and, at his side, the King of Gondor as well. Aragorn was patching up the Steward's gashed arm. He was slowly sewing the wound, careful in his every movement. 

Legolas quietly stood next to the king, his eyes fixed upon the still form of Faramir.

"This should not have happened." The Elf spoke with barely controlled emotion.

Aragorn looked at him, his attention on the task at hand momentarily diverted. "Legolas, Faramir will survive. There was nothing you could have done."

The prince however saw things differently, "I could have been there, Aragorn." he turned, leaning against one of the room's walls. 

Legolas stared at his hand which kept him supported, he was angry. Not only at himself, though that was true, but the Elf was angry with everything that was happening. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"This evil should have been dealt with long ago."

Aragorn stood, having finished with Faramir's injuries. "Legolas, Ungoliant is a force only to be matched by someone like Gandalf. You can not possibly think that..." but his words were cut off.

"We do not have enough time. Mithrandir can destroy this evil, I know he could, but can Gondor wait for his return?" Legolas turned to his friend, "Something must be done before anything worse can happen."

The man sighed, "We can not send more soldiers into Mordor, Legolas. Right now it is far too dangerous an area. The only option is to wait for Gandalf's return. He should arrive within the next few weeks."

As if on cue, thunder rumbled, shaking the Houses of Healing down to their very foundations. Lightning pierced the sky and screams from outside were evident. Legolas and Aragorn, without a thought to their own safety, rushed from the building only to discover a most monstrous sight.

A huge section of a nearby citadel came crashing down to the cobbled streets bellow, scattering people in all directions. Legolas' eyes flew to the sky and his face suddenly grew alarmed. The king caught this, and looked as well, paling.

Large clouds, bigger than any storm which Gondor had ever seen, drifted toward the white city. It was an intangible mass of shadow and moved like it possessed a mind of it's own.

"Ai! It is the legends come to life!" Legolas cried, his heart startling at the terror.

Aragorn looked to him, "The legends? Mellon nin, tell me, what do you mean?"

The Elf was struck with a silent horror but he shook his head, looking to the King of Gondor. "Long ago, I am sure you have heard, Ungoliant descended upon Valinor and devoured the trees of light. A similar darkness spread upon the land, blanketing all in shadow. None could escape it and only by the power of the Valar was it driven back." the Elf was silent for a moment, but when he spoke again the words sent a chill through Aragorn's very bones. "Gondor has become like Valinor... all shall be consumed by Ungoliant's darkness and greed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Midnight Midlight: Here ya go, I hope it was soon enough.

Legolas19: Thank you.

Enelya: Which pictures actually? *thinks* Wait, are you talking about the closeups of his eyes in Fangorn? I'm confused... which isn't hard. And yeah, I agree on the, "I would so do legolas without a second thought" as well as the, "elves are sexy"... but maybe that's just me.

Pirate-chica: It's me... I always make my characters suffer in one way or another. And yeah, his eyes were bleeding... almost made me cry actually. *thinks* You know, when both "Ned Kelly" and "The Trojan War" (formerly, "Troy") come out in the US.... I'm gonna cry! BRING TISSUES TO THOSE FILMS! THEY'LL REALLY BE NEEDED!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


*is dancing to music from "Bend It Like Beckham"*

You know, I like Kiera Knightley.... That movie reminded me a lot of my friends and our band trips... freakiness! But enough about that, you guys are probably wanting a preview of the next chapter, right?

Well... here it comes!

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


Legolas realizes, to his own horror, that there is only one way to appease a light hungry gigantic spider... to give it something it wants. In a desperate attempt, Legolas pleads with the beast in his dreams, wishing for the darkness over Gondor to be dispelled, if only for a short time. Bargains are struck and immortality restored, but will these deals cost the Elven Prince his life? Aragorn sends word to Gandalf, the only one who can stop this growing evil. When he learns of Legolas' plans however, a heated conflict ensues. Will Legolas sacrifice himself to evil for a chance to save the world or will Aragorn convince his friend that it would buy only a fraction of time? Will it be enough to save them all?


	5. Self Sacrificing Accords

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 05: Self Sacrificing Accords

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I will not back down!"

Aragorn sighed, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes. "Legolas, you can not do anything. Neither of us can. We must wait for Gandalf to..."

"And how long do you think Ungoliant's darkness and greed will simply wait beyond the borders of Mordor?" Legolas was standing on one of the palace's many balconies. He gestured with his hand out toward the skies above Minas Tirith. "Impenetrable darkness, Aragorn! It will become more and more crushing until even a torch can not be lit. This oppressive shadow feeds off of light and soon she will strike out against the nearest communities." the Elf was nearly pacing, furry and frustration rolling off of his fair form in waves. Aragorn had rarely seen his friend so distressed, "Gondor will be the first to fall if nothing is done now, and you know as well as I do that this realm can not handle such an attack."

The King of Gondor shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. "What would you have me do? I have not the men to put up even a decent resistence."

"Let me..." the Elf's eyes locked with those of his friend, "Let me go."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The evening before...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas' piercing blue eyes saw nothing. He was in a dream, the waking world all but gone to him. The Elf was waiting, hoping for a chance to speak with the dark creature within his dreams, wishing for an opportunity to bargain. He would not back down...

  
  


"What do you want, First Born?" a voice hissed from within the dark confines of Legolas' dreams.

The Elf took a deep breath, calming himself. "You killed them..."

Small pinpoints of light slowly came into focus before the prince, each one taking on a life of it's own. "Killed who?"

"The Elves. Those from the Mirkwood scouting party. Aragorn thought that Saruman's Orcs were the Elves from my father's kingdom, twisted by some powerful evil." Legolas' eyes locked with those of Shelob, defiant yet accepting. "You consumed them..."

Laughter echoed throughout the shadows, piercing through the prince's sensitive hearing. It was far stronger than the tongues of Mordor, for in all actuality, that evil language could have been derived from this vile speech. The laughter of Ungoliant caused Legolas' legs to become weak, as if they could hold him up no longer. Then, when the archer thought he would fall, that he would back down to the shadow, the laughter ceased.

"Their light filled me... for a time." Ungoliant hissed, her eyes focusing on the Elf before her. "I need more. Though you can not provide it."

Legolas struggled for the words, but all that came from his lips was a simple question.

"Why?"

A distinct rhythmic tap emanated from the dark confines before the archer. Ungoliant was moving, and coming ever closer with each horrific tap. Her mere presence sent chills of terror down the Elf's spine, and now the monstrous beast was only a few steps away. 

"Why? Such an innocent question. Well, in an attempt to injure your pride further, Elf... I shall tell you why you do not fit my tastes. Saruman's power… my power… stripped you of your immortality. Your light, that glow which encompasses each of the First Born, has diminished to that of a mere man. Enough mortals will equal one Elf, with time, but the Eldar are far more appeasing to my palette." It seemed, in the dark confines of the nightmare, that Ungoliant smiled wickedly, "Your immortality was stolen to break you. I was almost successful in that, but you and that fool of a human foiled everything."

"You said, 'I was almost successful'. Saruman stole my spirit, not you." Legolas replied, a hint of fear creeping into his strong willed voice.

Ungoliant drew closer to the Elf, so close in fact that Legolas could feel her putrid breath upon his fair face.

"Saruman and I were one in the same."

The prince turned, directly facing her, "Then where is the true Saruman?"

"I know not." Ungoliant replied, slowly circling the Elf before her, "Nor do I particularly care either. His form served it's purpose, though it only got me half of what I wanted."

"You wanted Mirkwood… to consume it's people then spread your darkness over all the world." Legolas' eyes followed the form's every move as it walked around him. "Now that your plans in Mirkwood have failed, you decided to strike out at the closest kingdom to your dark hovel… Gondor."

"Well spoken, but you can do nothing to stop me now, First Born."

Watching Ungoliant closely, the Elf did something, which took away all the pride he possessed. Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head to the shadow now standing before him. He was making a suicidal bargain with evil.

"Return to me that which was stolen and I swear to you that I shall come to you willingly."

Ungoliant's laugh echoed once more, "Give you back your immortality, only for you to be destroyed. That is not all you hope for."

"If you will do this, I want one thing only. Pull back the blanket of shadow over Gondor. This is all I ask." the Elf's eyes did not look up, but he continued to stare at the ground.

Legolas hated himself in those moments. His pride and dignity forgotten, things that before would have meant the world to him. Now however, the prince realized that to buy Gondor a little more time, sacrifices needed to be made, even if it would destroy him in the process.

"You want time... Time for Gondor's defenses to prepare." Ungoliant stretched out one spindly leg, raising the Elf prince's chin.

Suppressing a shudder of revulsion, Legolas simply stared at the form before him. 

The form laughed, "This is a dangerous game you play, Elf."

"No more dangerous than waiting for you to destroy us all. At least I can try to prevent the deaths that are sure to come."

Ungoliant watched the prince for a few moments, her pointed limb tracing the side of his face. How she wanted to devour him now, but no... he did not have his Elven light. Legolas's eyes closed as he tried not to pull away. He took a deep breath to calm his rising fear, in turn accepting the close proximity of the shadowed form.

Finally, Ungoliant spoke, withdrawing from the Elf and back into the darkness. "As you wish. I shall return to you your immortality and pull back the shadow over Gondor. You must, however, come to me in the depths of BaradDur... alone and unarmed. If you trick me, Elf, I will not hesitate to destroy Gondor before you can do anything to stop me, agreed?"

Legolas looked back at the spider's form, nodding his head, "You have my word."

"Oh what fun we shall have..." Ungoliant laughed as the darkness faded and the prince's dreams became those of Elven-kind once more.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Are you mad?! Go where?" Aragorn asked, standing next to his friend.

Legolas sighed, "To Mordor. I... I have made a bargain with Ungoliant."

"What? When?!" The King of Gondor sighed, running a hand over his face before continuing. "Legolas, when I found you this morning you were sitting on the balcony, curled in on yourself, tear lines streaking your face. I admit that I was taken aback, but I do not see how sacrificing your life will help the situation. After all, Ungoliant does not want you, she wants the entire world."

"You are wrong, Estel." The Elf replied, looking away from his companion. "I cried for joy this morn, though half of me was still deeply saddened. Ungoliant returned to me my immortality, though at a high price. I am to go to her."

"And what does that prove?" Aragorn asked, laying a hand on the prince's shoulder. "You shall only die."

A breeze began to blow and, as Legolas looked up to the sky, he could once again see the light blue of a beautiful day. He smiled, pointing to the rapidly diminishing blanket of shadow.

"That is what it proves. If I do this, Gondor gets the time it needs to wait for Mithrandir. If I do not..."

The king shook his head, "No. You will not forfeit your life like this, mellon nin. I can not let you."

"It is not your decision, Estel." suddenly, the Elf looked back to Aragorn, his eyes filled with pain and fear, "Do you think I want to die? I do not fear death, at least I have never before. But this is different then being slain in battle. It is akin to giving up one's life... willingly."

"And that is why you can not. Legolas, I do not want this for you. Please, reconsider. We will find another way." The man had a hand on each of the prince's shoulders. 

But Legolas' gaze turned away from his friend, "It is already too late, Aragorn. If I do not go... If I stay here or if I run away, Ungoliant will... she will destroy Gondor without another thought. She loves to play games and this is a chance for her to take a gamble."

Silence settled within the room as Aragorn let go of his friend's shoulders and turned. Anger and frustration welled up inside the man, for now he could do nothing to stop such a disaster. He wished not to loose his closest friend, but neither could he ignore the threat to his kingdom.

"Go then..." Aragorn whispered, watching the Elf from the corner of his eye. A glare settled itself in his gaze, "Go do what you believe is right."

Quickly the king left his friend's chambers. Legolas was tempted to start after him, worried that Aragorn had departed with harsh feelings toward him. 

The prince sighed, slipping down into a sitting position on the floor, his back against the wall.

"What have I done?..."

Legolas put his head in his hands, grief over the situation overcoming him. He was immortal, yet was going to sacrifice that life for an entire realm. Was it all needless? Could another path have been chosen?

"Oh Estel..." the prince whispered, "I am so sorry..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Pirate-chica: It was kinda sad... I don't know... But no worries, things will begin to look up in the next chapter... maybe... Okay, I lied, things will be dark for quite a bit.

Enelya: AH! I got it! And yeah, I agree about the closeup thing. And I absolutely loved the "P.S."!!!!!! *falls over laughing again from reading it* You may have to worry about poor Legolas this go around though because things are about to get kinda freaky.

MidnightMidlight: Thanks! I'm trying to get those chapter previews written better.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

What do I have to say this chapter? 

This one thing...

Ungoliant I see as a giant spider, right? Well, I also see her having a lot of the qualities of the Ainur and sometimes envision her as a Maiar like Saruman, Sauron, Gandalf, Radagast, and others. Hence, the abilities to enter one's dreams, make illusions, all that crazy stuff! Plus, from the vast amounts of light she consumed in Valinor (aka the trees) it probably gave her a boost of power. Also, in "The Silmarillion" it is addressed that Ungoliant fled into the south (which Mordor is in the south) and it never said she died. It did say that some BELIEVED her to have consumed herself in great famine, but that's not how I see it. She probably survived beneath the earth of Mordor, drinking in whatever light she could find. In conclusion, that's why she was messing with Legolas' mind like that... the whole pointed leg thing. I mean, Shelob's just a massive spider, a descendant of Ungoliant, so the original had to have been a bit more crafty and a little smarter than any of the others. 

I hope that made some sense. If you have any questions, see my muse.

Legolas: Wait, I do not wish to take their questions.

Me: Why not? You're the main character.

Legolas: Yes, but I am not the writer.

Me: Good point... Okay, if you have any questions, see my other muse.

Aragorn: Oh no...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


After harsh words of parting, Aragorn realizes that Legolas is determined to carry out his plans of self sacrifice. When the King of Gondor comes to find that his closest friend has gone missing, the man sets out for the land of Mordor. Before he leaves, he sends word to Gandalf, describing the urgency of the situation. With Legolas' forgotten weapons in tow, will Aragorn be in time to save his friend from what he believes is a mistake, or will the Elf's sacrifice ultimately save them all?

  
  



	6. The Path Into Shadow

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 06: The Path Into Shadow

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was the middle of the night. A lone flame burned within the darkened halls of Minas Tirith's palace. The flame belonged to none other than the prince of Mirkwood himself, Legolas. The archer was preparing to leave the city, to disappear into the concealing shadows of nightfall. In his hand was a quill, ink staining the object's pointed tip. 

Legolas was writing a farewell letter.

Saying goddbye was perhaps one of the hardest things the Elf prince had ever done. He knew Aragorn was furious, not only with him, but at the helplessness of the entire situation. Legolas would leave, sacrifice himself for the good of the world. It was something the prince had been ready for since the beginning of such dark times.

A warrior's death. 

As long as he went down fighting, right?

Legolas sighed. He would not go down fighting. He was going to give himself up willingly.

That was why Aragorn was truly angry. 

The king was angry because his closest friend was going to die without so much as a second thought. The Elf knew how much this had to be paining his friend, yet what else was there left to try? To do?

"If this is the right course of action, why am I still attempting to convince myself of this path?" Legolas whispered, laying his head in the palms of his hands. 

The sound of light footfalls caught the prince's ears and, he quickly blew out the lone candle. He knew Estel was still furious, but the steps outside belonged to none other than the King of Gondor. Silently, the Elf moved away from the desk, sitting upon the balcony railing. It was not uncommon for one to see him awake in the middle of the night, enjoying the beauty of the stars. Especially if, for the past few nights, the entire realm had lain in a blanket of never ending shadow.

A soft tap echoed from the door and the prince silently hoped his companion would not notice the wet ink of his friend's farewell letter upon the desk.

"Come."

With the slightest creak, the door crept open. There stood Aragorn, an unreadable expression upon his face. Legolas' gaze fell out to the open air as the man stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"I cam to see if you had changed your ming." the man spoke, watching his friend intently.

The Elf sighed, "You know I have not, Estel."

"Why do you insist on this?!" Aragorn fumed, spreading his arms out in a gesture of helplessness. "In your heart you must see that this is all in vain!"

"I have resigned myself to this fate, Aragorn. It would be wise if you did as well."

The king's expression hardened. Legolas' tone had left no room for argument. He would not be swayed no matter the actions taken against him, nor the words of cousel given for his aide.

"Then you shall not go alone."

At this Legolas turned. He stood from his seat on the balcony rail and glared at the man before him.

"I do this for you, Estel. In all honesty, I do this for you. That is why I must go alone."

But Aragorn shook his head, "If you can not be persuaded to put this foolish plan of yours out of action, then neither can I. I can not let you do this on your own."

"Curse you, Aragorn! Why must you make this harder for me?!" Legolas turned from the man, hugging his shoulders and trying to get his fear in check. "I shall speak no more of it. The matter is closed." the icy edge in the Elf's voice stung the king. "Goodnight, Estel."

Aragorn retreated from the room then, something within telling the man that his friend had already given up hope. But Aragorn had not. Estel always remained.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning, fearing Legolas to have grown even more upset over their bout the night before, Aragorn made his way to the prince's chambers. To his great dismay however, he found the elegant room completely empty.

The bed was made, having never been slept in, and the Elf's sleeping tunic lay nicely atop the comforter. The balcony doors were thrown open and the early morning breeze was stirring the long curtains. Beside the bed, leaned the Elf's quiver and bow of Lothlorien. His twin white handled daggers remained sheathed in their straps.

But perhaps the worst of all for the king to find, was a letter. It sat atop the desk, beside it an open bottle of ink and a spent quill. There was also a candle nearby, one that looked to have burnt low during the night. 

Had Legolas written something after their argument, perhaps before as well? Aragorn thought, picking up the pale piece of parchment.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Dear Estel,

Our parting was abrupt and, though I had hoped not to anger you, I can not blame you for your reaction. If I were in your place, I would have done the same as you. It can not be easy for you to understand my reasons, but it was quite simple. I would have died no matter what path I took. This was at least, I could make a difference. I know in my heart that Ungoliant's greed and thirst can not be quenched, so I have gone to buy you, to buy Gondor, some much needed time. If Mithrandir can save this land, I would gladly die for a chance that he may return. As I prepare to depart, my mind falls back upon many memories. One of those memories, stirs great emotions within me. That would be the time when I first met you, mellon nin. From the bottom of my heart I thank you for your unwavering faith, courage, and most of all, hope. Namarie. I shall never forget you, Estel.

Sincerely,

Kunn Legolas Thranduilion

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Pirate-Chica: Stopped? You want it to be stopped? *thinks* Nope, can't do that. I make no promises to the well being of my characters. Though, you guys know me, I'm going to be canon here.

ElizabethBlack4: Here's the update!

Merry: I talked to Becca today actually... she's going to try to come to the "Toaster Party". Now, don't you forget that waffle iron, Merry! If you do, there'll be no Lembas in the house! Oh and yeah, giant spiders huh? Well... *hides behind her beloved Legolas* There's a lot more spiderage to come, man. Seriously, it's going to be traumatic. If you thought you were scared of spiders before... just wait. And of course we're the only ones who actually do what we come up with to do... did that make sense? And normally I come up with it. Hey, at least we don't get in trouble... *smirks* Too much anyway.

Will_gurl: I've decided that if every guy were like Orlando... the world would be a wonderful place. But enough about that. I'm writing these as quickly as I can, so you'll have to be patient. I do update like three stories at a time, and the occasional short story as well. But hey, ask any of my friends, I ALWAYS have a notebook in my hands. Even in classes.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

UPDATE NEWS!:

Hey all, I've added a short story to all my stuff, here's the lowdown...

  
  


Title: This Day, We Fight!

Series: The Lord of the Rings

Characters Focused On: Legolas & Aragorn (no duh!)

Setting: Flashbacks all within the last movie.

Extra Info: I basically took every scene from the ROTK trailer and turned it into a story. I interpretted it the way I thought it was to be and added a few things in there. It goes back and for between the battle on the Pelennor Fields to things that had happened. Then, it gets to a point where the flashbacks and the present collide and move the story forward.

There are NO spoilers regarding the end of the Lord of the Rings Series! I stopped the story before anything like that could be given away. There are however, spoilers for ROTK, though they're scenes from the trailer merged with what knowledge I have from the books.

  
  


I hope you guys will read and review for it. Took me... *thinks* A day perhaps to write it all. 

Also, I'm thinking about writing an original piece, though I'm not sure how to do it...

Meaning, I want your opinions.

  
  


I was thinking about the interview in the "Flaunt" magazine with Orli and he's talking about his experience in the hospital when he broke his back. Then I was in acting class and we were talking about our monologues. Well, I decided I wanted to write a monologue that showed the frustration and all the other emotions that Orli might have experienced feeling during that hospital stay. It won't be on ff.net or fp.net but it will be put on my own website.

So, if you guys think this is a good idea, tell me.

If not and you think that I would be doing Orlando a great injustice, tell me.

I don't want to upset anyone, least of all Mr. Bloom or someone who might know him. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever upset Orlando directly! I just think that his experience was, and still is, a big thing and I wanted to portray that to readers.

  
  


Anywho, thanks for listening and here comes your preview!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


Torn between his duty to his kingdom and his closest friend, can Aragorn stop Legolas in time? When the King of Gondor sets out on a quest that could take his life, Arwen realizes that things have to change. Mithrandir is nearing his entrance. However, when Legolas' eyes take in the sight of the Black Gate of Mordor once more, can he quell the rising fear within him to do that which he thinks he must? Memories of battle resurface, friends unite, and BaradDur is in sight... but will it all be enough to stop the coming darkness?


	7. A Not So Peaceful Interlude

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 07: A Not So Peaceful Interlude

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I cannot let him face this alone, meleth nin. I must stop him."

Aragorn was gathering his cloak and a few provisions. Atop his bed lay Legolas' forgotten weapons. Those would be in his friend's hands before long, the man had sworn it.

Arwen stood to the side, her features a mixture of fear and grief. "You can not choose his path, Estel."

"At least I can accompany him down it." he turned, strapping the Elf's quiver to his back.

However, Arwen grabbed the king's arm, a final pleading gesture. "Send word to Mithrandir first. I beg this of you."

The man sighed, looking away. "I already have. I fear however, that he shall come too late."

"Please, meleth nin, be patient a while longer. If you rush off into danger and are killed I... I do not know if my heart could bear it, let alone your people. Think of your subjects, my lord. Think of Legolas' wish. He does this to protect you, something he swore long ago. He will give up his life for you. You must honor that sacrifice."

Aragorn whirled, his anger rising and yet, as he looked to his beautiful bride-to-be, his heart melted.

"I never asked for such a sworn oath."

"Neither did he, yet your friendship inspired him."

The king sighed, closing his eyes against his emotions. He sat on the edge of his bed, realizing that there was little he could truly do for his closest friend.

"I shall wait until tomorrow morn. If Mithrandir has not to come to our aide, then I must follow Legolas."

Arwen smiled slightly, "At least now you will not be rushing in head first."

He returned the smile, yet something within said that he was making a grave error in waiting so long. 

  
  


That night, Aragorn prayed harder to the Valar than he ever had in his entire lifetime.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The moon's light was quite comforting.

Long days had passed without any change in the weather. However, since the bargain with Ungoliant had occurred, Elbereth's light was allowed to shine true once more.

Legolas walked through the dense forests of Ithilien. It was a forest he had promised to repair with his own two hands. Now however, it seemed he would never be given the opportunity. 

As the evening began to give way to morning, the prince realized he needed to rest. His stamina was as true as any Elf's, especially now that his immortality had been returned to him, and yet he felt weary beyond words.

His heart was truly heavy.

Finding a nice secluded spot deep within the forest, Legolas lay next to a tall bush. He was partially concealed, due to his Elven cloak from Lothlorien, and yet loath to fall asleep. Darkness still claimed Ithilien and now, without his weapons, Legolas felt defenseless. 

He drifted into sleep just as the sun crested the hills around him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


There had been a point in Aragorn's life when he would have jumped in headfirst to risk himself for the sake of his friends. Now that he was king however, that time was but a memory.

Legolas had disappeared in the middle of the night, bent on stalling Ungoliant as long as he could. He was sacrificing himself for Aragorn's sake, and that made the man's heart break at the mere thought of it.

The King of Gondor had waited one day, as his bride-to-be had requested. Mithrandir still had not come. There was no word from the powerful Istari and Aragorn knew he could finally wait no longer.

With dawn's first rays he had set out, kissing Arwen goodbye and praying fervently to the Valar for both his own and Legolas' safe return. 

Silently, his skills reverting to those of Strider the Ranger, Aragorn rushed into the outskirts of the forest of Ithilien.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas awoke with a start, his entire body trembling uncontrollably. It was not the close proximity of Mordor which cause the Elf's lithe form to shudder however, it was his dreams... his nightmares.

He could still feel the course hairs of the massive spider's spindly legs, wrapping about him, trapping him in a future of darkness and despair. Valar, he had felt so helpless within Ungoliant's clutches. The prince lay quite upon the forest floor for some time. He had decided to stop and rest, no longer in such a hurry to enter the dark lands. 

She already knew he would be coming. That he was coming. Just as he had promised.

Legolas still remembered the freezing chill of the spider's bite as her poison swiftly coursed through his rapidly pulsing veins, the agony of choking to death as he tried to pull free of the sticky web's threads which wrapped tightly about his neck.

The prince closed his eyes again this memory... this horrid memory of his most current nightmare.

Was Ungoliant attempting to scare him off in hopes of attacking Gondor sooner rather than later? 

She had promised him time if the Elf gave himself up willingly.

Legolas stood, quickly resuming his rush ever closer to the broken black gates of Mordor. He had to reach BaradDur soon, before his own resolve crumbled to oblivion... before he could no longer sacrifice himself for Gondor... for Aragorn.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Sparrow Greenleaf: Thanks, I'm still working out the details of the Orli thing. And yes, it would be hard for such close friends to part. Both realizing that they may never see the other again... one actually believing to have laid eyes upon his friend for the last time... okay, I'm making myself sad now!

ElizabethBlack4: Estel's going... but will he save him? 

Dha-Gal: I shall continue writing, thanks.

Enelya: Define, "UUH!"... *laughs* Aww come on, why can't he become a willing sacrifice for the sake of mankind? Also... *winks* I like the plan but we should call it Bloomnapping. J/K!

Lady of the Forest1: School does delay everything! I agree! It kills my creativity sometimes!

Merry: I'm smoking something? *looks around* I'd like to know what or I can get some more! Actually, why did you say that, Merry? And I do always come up with things to do which actually get done, you said so yourself! Though, maybe I exaggerated about the trouble part... unless you count that one time at Starbucks (no, not band camp, though band related) where you and me and Lacie almost got kicked out! And I do update... though don't kill me about the new story! Wait... about both new stories! Even though one was only 1 chapter long! You know... my dad called Will "Orli" the other day... I was frightened... Laters, mellon nin!

Star-Stallion: Here ya go! One update served... *stops* Wait... I'm not a waitress!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Okay, you all should know about 

"This Day, We Fight!"

By now and should have read it...

*glares at everyone*

So... on with my new note...

*dramatic pause*

I have another story.

Actually, this one's a long one too. Like Flashes and like Natha. Some say it borders on Mary-Sueish but I swear it isn't! And there's NO ROMANCE... which some are thinking as well. Probably both are being thought because there are two prominent female characters in it. But I say this again...

NOT A MARY-SUE AND NOT A ROMANCE!

IT IS ANGST AND ACTION AND ADVENTURE AND DRAMA!

NOT ROMANCE!

*takes a deep breath, calming herself before she continues*

Anywho, it's called...

"Savior And Destroyer"

And it was my good friend Merry (see, I don't hate you, mellon nin) who inspired it... kinda... sorta... don't ask how my thinking process works it just works.

Any way, the first chapter is up... so go read it.

And lastly for my Author's Note...

NOT EVERYONE COMMENTED ON MY QUESTION LAST CHAPTER!

ONLY ONE PERSON DID!

*bows to "Sparrow Greenleaf"*

Thank you very much.

*glares at everyone else*

So, go back and read it and tell me what you think. 

*Smiles innocently then looks at her muse*

Anything else?

Legolas: Nope.

Good.

Aragorn: You nearly failed your essay...

I know... I know... More working on school less on stories. I get your point, Estel.

Aragorn: Good.

Now for my next update...

Aragorn: NIL!

*sighs*

Okay, fine... 

*goes off to revise her essay*

*Legolas is looking over the essay*

Legolas: She has never done a stipulative essay before, Estel. Give her a break.

Aragorn: But think. If she is busy with her essay, she can not torment us.

Legolas: Good point!

*Legolas hugs Aragorn (in a manly sort of way, dang it! STRICTLY PLUTONIC!)*

Legolas: VACATION!!!!!!!!!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


More evil memories are on the rise. As Aragorn finds Legolas, he is relieved to know his friend is still in one piece. Mithrandir arrives in Minas Tirith and Arwen divulges all to him. There is not a moment to lose as the two friends venture deep into the heart of Mordor and Gandalf rides to the rescue!

  
  


P.S. Is it just me or are my previews beginning to suck?

  
  



	8. Opened Eyes

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 08: Opened Eyes

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Valar, I had forgotten how massive the gates were." Legolas whispered to himself.

He had traveled through Ithilien and now stood before what had, at one time in recent history, been the black gate of Mordor. The prince had encountered no resistence on his journey, much to his own relief.

An unnatural silence permeated the air and, try as he might, the Elf could not shake the feeling that he was not alone. Ungoliant's brood was watching the prince's every move. Though it would have never been perceived by a mere mortal, an immortal such as Legolas took notice... He was in the spider's territory now.

Immortality... 

He had regained that lost piece of himself, though at a horrible and costly price. There had been times in his short journey, where the Elf had wondered if the price had been too high to have paid.

"Mellon nin..." a familiar voice spoke from behind the Elf.

He turned, a frown upon his fair face. "I did not hear your approach, Estel."

Aragorn stepped from the shadows as he spoke, "Perhaps you were too lost in your thoughts to have noticed." the former Ranger held out his friend's weapons, his eyes pleading the Elf to take them for the sake of self-defense.

"You should not be here, Aragorn. Ungoliant's brood is watching even as we speak. If I take my weapons, I will have broken the deal." Legolas replied, watching the human warily.

"Legolas, I..."

"No!" the Elf shouted. "I can not take it and you should return to the palace."

Aragorn glared at the Elven prince before his stature grew. The King of Gondor's presence was quite intimidating as his voice took on a tone that commanded and left no room for any argument.

"Legolas Thranduilion, you can not command a king in their own kingdom. As the prince of Mirkwood, you should know better. I know you know better. However, I can not stand aside and leave you to walk to your death. Therefore, I am ordering you as your King, and asking you as your friend, to take these weapons and return with me to Minas Tirith at once."

The prince's expression was unreadable as he stared into the gaze of his longtime companion. 

"Please, mellon nin. I hate to order you but if I must than look upon it as strict as any command I have ever given. We will find another way, I swear it. For now, please, return with me."

Legolas suddenly bowed before the man. "As you command, King Elessar."

'Ungoliant's tyranny shall tear a rift between us before this battle has ended.' Aragorn thought. 

It pained him to command Legolas, a being who had lived for countless lives of Men. He was nearing three thousands years of age and here Aragorn was, a mere eighty-eight, telling his closest friend to return with him or face imprisonment for ignoring a king's direct command.

"Legolas, I wish you not to be angered with me but I..."

"I understand, Estel. You are simply too selfish to allow me to attempt to avoid the catastrophe we both know is coming."

Aragorn's eyes blazed, yet they softened as he thought through the Elf's words. "I am selfish... I realize that. Yet you would do the same for me and do not try to deny it, Legolas. I have known you far too long to believe your pathetic attempts at lying."

The prince avoided the man's eyes, simply for the sake of his own pride. He knew Aragorn was right, and there was no use arguing with him. He knew the Elf all too well.

"Very well, mellon nin..." Legolas conceded. "Nem maetha sen godref, gwador nin." ~*[We fight this together, my brother.]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see.

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.

Got to open my eyes to everything."

  
  


- "Bring Me To Life" (Evanescence - Fallen)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas strapped his quiver to his back, smiling as he did so. "I am truly sorry how we parted ways, mellon nin." he said, glancing over at the human beside him.

"I should have been more forceful with you." Aragorn laughed, "Perhaps locked you in that blasted chamber of yours."

"Yes well, I would have had to find another exit."

The two friends began to journey back towards Minas Tirith. Legolas was still wary of breaking the bargain with Ungoliant, but it had served it's purpose. Gondor had been granted at least another day and a half, possibly two. However, at they neared the boarders of Ithilien, a black mist rose up from the direction of Mordor.

Legolas fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his head as a searing pain ripped through his senses. Not knowing what to do, Aragorn grabbed his friend by the arm and hauled him to his feet. The king realized that Ungoliant must be furious with the Elf's betrayal. They had precious little time left.

Looking about him, Legolas' eyes locked with Aragorn's. "Estel, run!"

"No! I will not leave you."

"Estel, please! The shadow comes!"

Aragorn had heard his friend's voice this panicked only a few times before. He recalled vividly the moment when the Elf had ordered him to kill him, least Saruman learn how to gain entrance to the Mirkwood kingdom. 

"Estel..." Legolas begged as the pain in his mind subsided. 

As the man shook his head however, spiders much larger than those of Mirkwood burst from the rocks about them. It was as if they sprang from the very earth below as they encircled the two companions. Legolas drew his twin blades, standing with his back to Aragorn's. The king drew Anduril, not about to give up hope no matter how bad things looked.

It was then, that the spiders struck, with a furious force.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"ARAGORN!" Legolas cried, running with all his might toward the spider which was quickly fleeing from the battlefield.

A large arachnid had overpowered the King of Gondor, sinking it's venomous fangs deep into the man's neck, dropping him almost instantly. When the Elf had realized what happened, the spider was already rushing towards Mordor, his friend's limp form in it's spindly legs.

Quickly, Legolas squinted his eyes. There was no way the Elf could every hope to catch up with the spider, but if he could fell it without hitting Aragorn, then a chance still remained. His bow was out of the question, one arrow would do little damage against a spider of that size. So, aiming as best he could, Legolas let one of his twin daggers fly with frightening precision. The blade impacted with the back of the spider, killing the beast in seconds. 

However, as Legolas ran to his friend's side, more spiders appeared from all areas of the field. The prince was soon overpowered, much as his friend had been. 

The last thing Legolas remembered before being pulled into a dark oblivion, was his fear for the unconscious Aragorn.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Merry: But you're reading them again! *hugs you* Because you are a great friend, mellon nin! Arigato!... *thinks* I just mixed three languages... Tsuki!!!!

LaureLalaith: Thanks!

Sparrow Greenleaf: *hands you a tissue* I'm sorry.... I do too, the history essays over the English essays, thing... And yeah, I'm still wondering on how to do that little short chapter story on Orli.

Enelya: I hope I made the depressingness go away... that wasn't a word... anyway, now I've probably made you mad at me for the spiders thing.

MaDMageMerlin: Thanks! Yeah... he should have died ten times over! Mithrandir deserves much respect, he is an all powerful Maia after all! And yeah... you saw through me. I could never kill Legolas! Especially since he's played by my hero, ORLI! And my previews are really annoying? Well, I'll try to make them better this time around.

Deana: Thanks!

FaerieQueen: Yeah... I have one and I got one from a friend... though stupid me hasn't tried them yet. My goal in life is to do the same, he's my hero... seriously... *blinks* No, I'm serious. Ask "Merry", Orlando's really my hero. And on the Elvish, it's easy! I type in "Elvish Dialogue List" in the search box and find the one I want. It's got translations for both FOTR and TTT movies. I also use the "Dragonflame" Sindarin Translator which can be found when searched for. It's a winzip file that you download. They're both so helpful and wonderful! Man... I like in West Texas... we don't even get the massive 12 hrs of LOTR on the 17th! I'm protesting! *laughs* But only till midnight of the 17th... then I'm watching ROTK and the protest ends! HAHAHA!

ElizabethBlack4: I hope I do good on that essay too... I turned in the revision today, I got a 78 on the first draft so now it's a waiting process. 

Star-Stallion: Thanks! I'll try to make the previews a bit better though this time.

MidnightMidlight: Hehehehe... thanks!

Lady of the Forest1: Hehehehe. Sorry, maybe I'm updating too fast...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Well, some of you like the previews and some don't so... I'll try to make them better. Starting with this chapter!

Legolas: Nil.

Yes?

Aragorn: Did you finish that essay?

Yep...

Aragorn: Really?

Yes I did. Turned it in this morning if you must know.

Legolas: What about that play, the scene for "The Heidi Chronicles"? Surely you and your partner should be working on that?

Oh it's easy. I've already got all my lines memorized. Actually, I'm just answering my friend and he's got all the hard stuff. 

*Dramatic pause*

See, watch... "I was just wondering what mothers teach their sons that they forget to tell their daughters." See.... I can do it!

Legolas: Not bad.

Aragorn: But not great. You still need practice.

Awwww.... Guys! I've been working really hard recently. Give me a break!

Aragorn: No, your education is important.

Legolas: He is right, Nil. If you want to be great like your "hero" Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp, then you have to practice.

But what about my English work?! I want to be an actress but I also want to be a writer!

Thranduil: So she is mental now... split personalities.

Well, I am a Gemini!

Thranduil: Weak excuse. Now go get to work.

*Nil pouts*

Fine!

*Nil storms off*

Legolas: Ada.

Thranduil: Ion.

Aragorn: HALLOWEEN PARTY!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


Unbeknownst to either Legolas or Aragorn, Mithrandir is on the way. But is Shadowfax fast enough to avoid disaster? The two companions have been captured by Ungoliant's brood, but what does this consumer of light have in store for our heros? Legolas' sanity hangs in the balance and Aragorn is at a loss for what to do.

Until Next Time!

Laters! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Forgotten Deals

  
  


Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 09: Forgotten Deals

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"We must make haste." the old man whispered, urging his mount quickly through the opens spaces of the Pelennor Fields.

No more than an hour earlier, the man had met with Queen Arwen of Minas Tirith. She had begged him to ride with all speed to BaradDur. The Queen feared for her husband's life and the life of his closest friend. They were in danger... grave danger.

Now, as Shadowfax speed quickly over the fields, Gandalf pondered the Queen's words.

  
  


"He has gone to stop Legolas." Arwen said, her eyes sparkling with the new hope which the wizard's appearance had stirred. "Legolas bargained for Gondor, giving us more time to await your arrival. But he left, as was the deal, and now Elessar has gone after him."

"Have any others fallen to this new darkness?" Gandalf asked, his mind already formulating a plan.

Arwen nodded, "Faramir returned not long ago, barely alive. Elessar healed him, yet he still resides in the Houses of Healing under the nurses' sharp eyes."

"Then I shall go to him and learn of this new threat."

As the Istar turned to go, the Elven woman caught his arm, staying him.

"I know what this threat is, Mithrandir. Time is of the essence. 'Tis an Elf bane from the Elder days... Ungoliant."

Gandalf's eyes widened, "How do you know this?" he had originally wished to ask, 'How can this be?'

Arwen glanced to the side, "Legolas has told me... He... he has seen her many times in his dreams and... I promised never to speak of this, yet it is for their own good so I must. Grave things happened in the north, in Mirkwood. Some of the things I still do not know of. Yet, Legolas and I have spoken on some of them and... He told me that his immortality was taken from him by a new threat, a great darkness. I saw it with my own eyes, whilest caring for the prince when he was ill. He confided in me, as did Elessar, that Ungoliant was stirring in Mordor."

  
  


The threat of evil from Mordor could be felt at the very boundaries of Ithilien's vast forests. As Gandalf hastened to that dark land, his mind bent on destroying such a tremendous danger to Middle-earth, he could think of only one thing.

"We have no time..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Aragorn?..."

There was no answer, save for the vast silence which hung in the air. Legolas stirred, his mind awakening as if from a deep sleep. He could vaguely recall his friend's presence at his side, before all chaos had broken lose. It was chaos which the prince was having trouble remembering.

"Aragorn?" his voice was louder this time as consciousness swept over him.

Blinking, Legolas found that he could see very little in the dim cavern in which he appeared to be lying in. Subconsciously, the Elf brightened the glow about him, casting snatches of light upon the walls and rough surfaces of the rocks.

Nothing.

The chamber was completely empty, save for a large white substance covering, what appeared to be, an entrance.

Legolas held his breath, feeling something on the other side of that white wall that he would rather not know of. The chamber reeked of evil intent, a malice which had not seen the light of day for many centuries. 

"Ungoliant..." the prince whispered, pressing himself back against the wall behind him.

It was then that he stumbled, on what he knew not, but found himself lying on his back. Quickly standing, the Elf looked behind him only to find that the chamber had indeed not been as empty as he had originally thought.

"Aragorn!" Immediately he knelt next to his companion, checking for the man's pulse.

He lived, though was still unconscious due to the spider's venom. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, but kept himself completely alert, scanning the room for any disturbances. He laid the man's head in his lap, hoping that Aragorn might come to soon, before anything could befall them. 

The prince hated caves. He hated any type of enclosed spaces. The suffocating darkness crept over him, forcing the Elf to recall the sunlight's golden rays and the joys of running free through the forests. He knew where they were... where the spider's had taken them.

The two friends were in Mordor, beneath the tower of BaradDur. Though he had not seen their route not destination, he could feel it in his heart. The same dread which had fallen upon him when Aragorn's army had marched upon the Black Gates, filled him once again. This time however, it was ten times worse.

A soft moan escaped the man's lips and Legolas' attention was immediately upon his friend.

"Estel..."

The King of Gondor opened his eyes to see the Elf's blue ones starring back at him.

"Legolas? What has happened?"

"We were caught unaware by Ungoliant's brood. It does not bode well for us, mellon nin."

Aragorn caught the note of despair in his friend's voice. He sat up, wincing and rubbing his bitten shoulder slightly.

"We cannot give up hope, Legolas. Not while we still stand." he smiled, "Through all the battles and all the dangers we have faced together, mellon nin, surely you know by now, that there is always hope."

The Elf smiled slightly in return, "That there is..." but he stopped his sentence.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Legolas listened to the thick air about them. Then he head it. A soft rhythmic tapping echoed off the cavern walls. It was slowly growing louder and louder, as if it came from a great distance away.

Aragorn saw his friend's face pale slightly and his glow dim drastically. Taking the Elf by the shoulders, his eyes asked the question for him.

"We are not alone..." Legolas replied, standing suddenly and taking up a position in front of the former Ranger. 

They had no weapons, at least not anymore. Either they had been taken by the spiders or dropped in battle, neither companion could recall. All they knew was that they had been taken captive, thrown into a pitch black cave, and were about to come face to face with the largest arachnid ever to be seen upon Middle-earth.

Aragorn put a hand on the Elf's shoulder, "Nem maetha sen godref, gwador nin." ~*[We fight this together, my brother.]*~

However, the prince spun, locking eyes with his friend. "No." he stated simply. Before Aragorn could reply the Elf continued. "I will not see your death because of me. You must hold out longer. You have to stay alive, if not for me than for your people and for Arwen. Earlier, you told me that I had bought time for Gondor, that possibly Mithrandir would arrive on time and with him, the hope of destroying this dark force. Now, I buy you even more time, mellon nin. Do not be quick to follow me to my death."

"Then do not be quick to die!" Aragorn replied, grabbing the Elf's forearm firmly. "If we fight together, we stand a chance."

Legolas' eyes grew distant and sad, "No, Estel. We stand no chance. We never stood a chance."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Never had I imagined to ensnare the King of Gondor himself." a voice hissed from the shadows.

Legolas and Aragorn's attention immediately flew to the wall of white as it split away, revealing the most hideous creature they had ever laid eyes upon. Tall Ungoliant was, with long skinny legs which held her massive body a good five feet from the floor. She was black, the same color as the deepest of nights, with glowing eyes all about her head. Her fangs dripped with a venom born of the darkness itself, and it seemed as if all light was absorbed by her mere presence. 

Legolas' light was immediately extinguished as she crept into the chamber, her eight legs tapping upon the stone floor as she moved.

"You cannot have him." The Elf stated, his body blocking Aragorn partially from the spider's view.

Ungoliant looked at the prince as if he were half mad, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot have, Elfling. You are in my domain now, and you are mine to do with as I will."

So focused upon the main threat before them, neither Elf nor Man had any warning when a sticky white substance flew from the very walls around them. Apparently, there were more spiders in the cave than Ungoliant.

Legolas nimbly dodged out of the way, pushing Aragorn in the opposite direction. The King found his footing and turned, his attention now on the threat from behind. For several seconds the two friends wove their way through the onslaught of webbing which, they were being bombarded with constantly. However, the spiders began to work as a group and, as soon as one shot, another would shoot in the direction that they anticipated their prey would move.

A heavy substance struck Aragorn in the back, knocking him to the ground. That was all the time that the spiders needed as they covered the man, shoulders to toe, in their webs. Legolas saw his friend fall, yet could do nothing for him. However, the Elf had backed himself up closer to Ungoliant, without truly knowing it. He turned, only to be thrown against the wall by one of the spider's massive legs. With the breath knocked from his lungs, Legolas could not defend himself. Soon, he was pinned to the wall by the spider's white webbing and now, he could do nothing.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ungoliant laughed as Legolas struggled against his newly made prison. The Elf only succeeded in tangling himself further.

"You broke your promise, Elfling." The spider hissed. "Now how should I punish you? Killing you outright would be no fun... I want to save your taste for as long as possible." Ungoliant's eyes then fixed on the man laying upon the floor. "Or... perhaps an appetizer before my main course commences?"

Legolas watched as the spider moved closer to Aragorn. "Leave him alone! It was me who you wanted! It was I whom you tormented for so long! Let him go!"

Turning, Ungoliant cocked her head to the side. "I wanted you both... I want everything in this world that bears light. But... you are correct. Long have I desired to taste your blood. To sink my fangs into your flesh and drain from you everything that you are." the Elf shuddered, causing her to come even closer. "I will leave him be... until you are nothing more than an empty shell."

Suddenly, before Legolas could reply, Ungoliant sprang upon him. He was crushed upon the wall by her weight and, though he fought to stay from her grasp, there was not much the prince could do. Slowly, as the Elf struggled pitifully, Ungoliant sank her venomous fangs deep into the soft skin of Legolas' neck.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

SparrowGreenleaf: I've had a bit of writers block, but I made this chapter a tad longer than most. I hope I didn't leave you at too bad a cliffie.

Star-Stallion: Sorry... I probably gave you that syndrome, didn't I? 

ElizabethBlack4: Whoa... here's more. It wasn't "NOW" but it's here.

Enelya: If you think those spider's were creepy... you ain't seen nothin' yet. Just wait until next chapter, when things take a turn for the worst. When Aragorn was pondering that this danger would tear a rift between himself and Legolas, he wasn't kidding. That is a bit of a preview for a few of the upcoming chapters.

LaureLalaith: I have to make cliffies to torture people because people make cliffies to torture me. It's an ongoing cycle of madness!

Lady of the Forest1: They are indeed captured... but there is hope on the way. But shall he arrive in time?

Dha-Gal: I never stop... well... I never stop writing LOTR stories. Others sometimes get put on hold and all, but not this one. Actually, I just had really bad writers block. Took a little inner pain (I'm like stuck in bed because every muscle in my back has just protested any movement... then how am I at the computer?) to get the angst going again. That... and a few really weird dreams.

MaDMageMerlin: He's coming! As fast as he can! But I don't know if it'll be fast enough...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Whoa... took me forever to update this time. 

I actually wanted to continue on this chapter, but something inside told me that I should tone it down and wait to get really angsty in the next one.

Legolas: Hannon i Valar!

Oh come on... you know you like the attention.

Legolas: Not if I shall be devoured by a spider!

Aragorn: You will not be devoured, mellon nin.

*Legolas hands Aragorn Nil's notes on coming chapters. Aragorn reads them, glances at Legolas, then glares at Nil.*

Aragorn: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!

I have my reasons.

Aragorn: This is madness! You cannot do this!

Why not? I'm the writer. I can do what I want.

Thranduil: Nil! You have another English essay to write!

I know! Coming!

*Aragorn grabs Nil's arm* 

Aragorn: Oh no, you shall stay here and explain this to me.

But I've got work to do.

Legolas: It is no use, Estel. She shall not listen to you, or to me. Sometimes I wonder if we are really her muses.

Awww.... you guys are. I just like to torment you.

Legolas: No, you like to torment me.

I've tormented Estel before.

Legolas: When?

Ummm.... "Savior And Destroyer"!

Legolas: Nil... I found your notes on that story too. I also read what you have typed for it's update and, though you may torment Aragorn some in your story, this newest scene involving me is far worse.

Aragorn: He has a point. I have read it as well.

Oh fine, just pick on me today. 

*Nil turns and walks out of the room.*

Aragorn: She shall be the death of us.

Legolas: Nay... she will only be the death of me it seems...

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


Ungoliant's venom is not only deadly, it distorts reality. When deciding to play with her latest meal, Ungoliant causes Legolas to see things as they could have been. At least, that is what she tricks him to believe. Aragorn must watch helplessly as his closest friend is slowly devoured, mind and body, by a spider whose greed cannot be quenched. Will Gandalf arrive in time to save either of them, let alone the prince?

Until Next Time!

Laters! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Death Does Not Come Quickly

Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 10: Death Does Not Come Quickly

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"LEGOLAS!" 

Aragorn's cry rang within the hollow cavern as he struggled against the sticky substance holding him on his stomach to the ground. The man could barely see his friend, yet he was clearly witnessing the spider's assault.

Surprisingly, no scream issued from the Elf's lips. He gasped in shock and horror as the sting of Ungoliant's bite numbed him. It was just like his dream. Valar, it was all happening like he had foreseen.

"Al....." Legolas whispered as he lost feeling in every part of his body. ~*[No...]*~

Ungoliant backed away, her fangs dripping with the prince's blood. Two medium sized holes had been torn into Legolas' neck, both of which were allowing his blood to seep down into the top of the prince's tunic and the webbing holding him to the wall. However, a dark black liquid had begun to fall freely from the Elf's neck. 

The spider's venom

"Legolas! Legolas, can you hear me?!" Aragorn called out, trying to get his friend to make some sort of response.

Ungoliant laughed, "He cannot hear you, human. There is so much of my venom running free through his veins, that all he can see if that which I wish him to see. Your words do not reach him now."

The Elf however, spoke. Though his words were pained and slow, the king could still hear them.

"Estel... tulu nin. Im u-pul thuio... Tulu nin..." ~*[Estel... help me. I cannot breathe... Help me...]*~

Aragorn's heart shattered. Legolas was calling for him, and there was nothing the human could do to help. He then caught sight of a strange white substance coming from the prince's mouth as the Elf suddenly gasped. His features were turning pale, far more so than the king had ever seen before. Was death taking his dearest friend?

"You are killing him!" The man cried, struggling once more.

Ungoliant turned, "Yes... He will die. My spawn were not graced with the same venom as I am capable of. The stingers of their tails can paralyze and numb, but my fangs... My fangs will slow the heart, the lungs, the blood of his body. Then, when I begin to feed, he will feel everything. Every prick of the skin, every sense of agony. He will feel death and know that he is powerless to stop it. As my venom courses through his body, the awareness will be unmatched by any the Elf has ever felt before. When I am finished with him and his life hangs by but a thread, the poison will finish it's work and crush his heart... but not before driving him mad."

"Al... Al, Estel! Ha u-ru nin! Le garo estelio nin! Nalmet gwedyr a im u-gweriathon le! ~*[No... No, Estel! It was not me! You have to trust me! We are brothers and I would never betray you!]*~ 

Legolas was crying out, about what the king knew not. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The prince thrashed in his bonds, but made no headway. He was not fully conscious of what was happening, of that Aragorn was certain. But the words which fell from the Elf's mouth pained the king. They were directed at him, as if something awful were about to happen between the two friends and Legolas was desperately trying to do anything to stop it.

"Legolas! Legolas! I am here! You have not betrayed me!" Aragorn called out, trying to calm his friend. The king's gaze landed once again on the monestrous spider. "What have you done..." he whispered.

With a laugh, Ungoliant made her way closer to Legolas. She reached out with one pointed leg, gently running it down the prince's cheek. 

"Poor Elfling..."

Unconsciously, Legolas' body shuddered at the spider's touch. He attempted to pull away, as if some part of him could hear the evil words, and yet could do nothing.

"Does your mind play tricks with you?" Ungoliant continued, "Do you see your precious Aragorn as he tries to murder you?"

The king's eyes widened. "What?... I would never, EVER, do such a horrid thing! You are making him see the impossible!"

"I know." the spider almost appeared to be smiling. "The sooner his mind shatters, the sooner I can fully drink in his light. As long as he can resist me... as long as this pathetic Elf refuses to succumb... I am without my long awaited meal."

Aragorn rested his head against the ground in defeat. He could do nothing to help Legolas and simply watching him within the grasp of such a hideous evil was nearly unbearable. 

A scream came from the archer, causing Aragorn to look up and wish he had not. 

"ESTEL!" Legolas cried as a black leg protruded from the prince's right shoulder.

As Ungoliant withdrew her limb, she laughed. Leaning on the wall, the spider put her gaping maw close to the Elf's new wound. Aragorn was nearly sick when he noticed that Ungoliant was now feeding from Legolas' physical body. The prince moaned and cried out in pain as the spider's teeth slowly tore at his flesh. 

"Im u-pul thuio... Estel, Im u-pul thuio..." The Elf whispered. ~*[I cannot breathe... Estel, I cannot breathe...]*~

'Ungoliant had been right,' Aragorn thought, 'Legolas can feel everything that is being done to him...'

The Elf spoke again, pleading for someone, anyone. "Tulu... Pen garo tulu nin... Garo..." ~*[Help... Somebody please (must) help me... Please (must)...]*~

As if to add the final touch to her newest torture, the spider pumped some of her venom into the Elf's wound. She did not stop until it flowed freely from his shoulder.

Legolas' scream echoed through the chamber. Before the venom had numbed him... now it burned like the fires of Mt. Doom itself. The Elf writhed in agony, constantly shaking, as his shoulder was assaulted yet again by Ungoliant's probing leg.

"Daro... Garo daro... Garo, Estel..." Tears fell freely from Legolas' closed eyes. ~*[Stop... Please (must) stop... Please (must), Estel...]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Estel, I think this may be the wrong way." Legolas said with a smile. "To think that your skills as a Ranger have failed. 'Tis a sad day indeed, mellon nin."

The sun was shining brightly as the two friends wound their way through the woods south of Rivendell. Legolas had believed his friend knew the way to their destination, which at the time was Bree, but apparently Aragorn had gotten lost somehow. It bothered the Elf little however, for it was a fine afternoon and he was spending it with his closest companion.

The Ranger shook his head, "No. I know where I am going."

But Legolas laughed. "Aragorn, Bree lies to the west. We have traveled far south. I do not mind the detour, but if we are to arrive in Bree on time, we should at least head in that direction."

Suddenly, Aragorn whirled to face him. "We are not going to Bree." he replied, suddenly striking out at Legolas.

The man's fist connected with the Elf's jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground. Legolas looked up at his friend in shock and silence, unable to comprehend the human's action.

"Estel..."

"I simply told you that to get you away from Rivendell." Aragorn spat, glaring at the Elf before him. "I am going to finish this here and now."

"Estel, what are you saying? Have you gone mad? I have done nothing to anger you, at least in my knowledge." Legolas replied, standing to his feet.

However, the man was not going to give the prince the chance and quickly punched him a second time. As the Elf looked up from the flat of his back, he watched his friend's expression change.

"You knew... you let him know... How could you betray me like that, Legolas?" Aragorn said, tears forming in his eyes. "I will kill you for it." As he spoke, the human drew his dagger from his belt.

Legolas' eyes widened, "Told who? I have not betrayed you, Estel. I swear it!"

"You knew about Arwen... you told, ada! You told him my feelings! You told him everything! Now he hates me and worse, he has exiled me from my home!" Aragorn leaned over the prince, pinning him to the ground by sitting on him. "I will never again see my brothers, my father, or my beloved! And it is all your fault! I trusted you, Legolas and you betrayed me!"

Struggling to get the human off of him, Legolas shook his head. "No... No, Estel! It was not me! You have to trust me! We are brothers and I would never betray you!"

"YOU LIE!" Aragorn cried, suddenly thrusting his dagger deep into the Elf's shoulder.

Legolas screamed as a fiery pain enveloped his arm, sending his body into complete shock.

"ESTEL!"

The man released the knife, only to wrap his hands around the Elf's neck.

"You did this to me! It is your fault! Curse you!" Aragorn cried, choking the prince.

Legolas' eyes widened as he fought with his only free hand. He clawed at the man, trying in vain to pry his fingers from his neck. The prince could feel his blood rushing to his head, hear his heart pounding. He was suffocating, his air blocked by the human's hands.

"Im u-pul thuio..." Legolas gasped as his entire world spun before him. "Estel, Im u-pul thuio..." ~*[I cannot breathe... Estel, I cannot breathe...]*~

As the darkness began to overtake him, he switched to Elvish. The prince watched as Aragorn's features hardened. His fingers tightened around the Elf's neck, and Legolas wished that he could call out to calm his friend.

"Tulu... Pen garo tulu nin... Garo..." ~*[Help... Somebody please (must) help me... Please (must)...]*~

But Aragorn continued to choke the life from his closest companion. Tears fell freely from Legolas' eyes as he realized that the human was acting out in anger and blindness. Some part of the prince knew that Estel would never try to kill him, however... With the accusations Aragorn had made earlier, Legolas knew that he was fulled by rage. Not just fulled... consumed by it.

Aragorn used one of his elbows to push down upon the dagger in the Elf's shoulder. This only caused Legolas to scream, though his lungs were so starved for air that it was hardly a whisper.

"Daro... Garo daro... Garo, Estel..." ~*[Stop... Please stop... Please, Estel...]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The king laid his head down once more, tears escaping his own eyes as he attempted to stop the wave of nausea that had overcome him at the sights and sounds of his friend's torment. He could not stand to hear Legolas scream. However, the sound of that pain filled cry, Aragorn knew, would be forever etched into his memory.

Why did Ungoliant simply toy with them? Why had she not completely devoured Legolas yet? Surely she had not been forced to wait during Morgoth's attack of Valinor... had she?

Unless... 

"You are weak!" The king said, raising his head and locking eyes with the giant spider. "You must break your victims, a task which could take days. You no longer have Morgoth to aid you in your quest for food." Ungoliant hissed at him in anger but did not take her eyes from the Elf before her.

Aragorn pressed on. "When you attacked Valinor, the horror and shock of seeing Morgoth and the darkness which covered the land, frightened the Elves. You destroyed the trees which gave light to their world, and they were plunged into what they believed an unending darkness. But now... now you must break your victims without the aid of such a great fear. You must prey upon their own weaknesses and exploit them, forcing them to see things which do not exist. You are nothing but a shell of your former self... and you know it."

Enraged, the spider positioned one of her pointed legs just below Legolas' quivering chin. "Speak another word and I will kill him."

But the King would not be stopped. "Legolas will not give in to you because he holds hope. He holds onto hope harder than anyone I have ever seen. He is an Elf, one of the First Born, the Silven and Sindarin Prince of Eryn Lasgallen. He will not be broken. He cannot be broken, least of all by you." 

Ungoliant sprung, jumping from her position before the Elf to right in front of Aragorn. She gripped the man by the neck and forcefully pulled him up, webbing and all. Bringing the human to her own eye level, she glared at him.

"Choose your next words carefully... for they will be your last." she hissed, exposing her fangs.

Aragorn could not suppress the shudder nor the look of terror in his eyes as he stared death in the face. 

Suddenly, a bright white light flooded the room. Ungoliant shrieked, dropping Aragorn and shielding her eyes as best she could. Turning to face her foe, the spider forgot about the man and the Elf.

The King of Gondor was equally surprised as a glowing figure entered the chamber. All of the spider's brood scurried to find the cover of darkness, but few cracks or crevices were not filled with the brilliance of this figure's light.

"Release them... and face your destruction, fallen Maia."

Aragorn immediately recognized the voice and a renewed hope sprung up within him.

"GANDALF!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Dha-Gal: That was random... *hugs Legolas* It's okay... I won't let her eat you... completely anyway. *smirks* I hope you like this update as well, and I hope it wasn't confusing either.

Sparrow Greenleaf: "Sux on ice"? Whoops... I think I did torture Leggy badly... It actually hurt me to write this chapter... now all my muses are mad at me too.

Deana: Well... yeah... kinda... Course maybe things will take a turn for the better now?

Larien Lindorenan: Thanks. I have to have some sort of comic relief here, right? BTW, if you read my other stories, there are little conversations in them as well.

Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Most definitely an evil spider. *shudders* Just look at what she's done to poor Leggy!

Enelya: I can always make it more depressing. *indicates this chapter* Never underestimate the power... Oh there will still be friendship... perhaps only one sided... but it's still there. Whoops, I'd better not give anything away for coming chapters. And no... Legolas doesn't taste good except to spiders and no he doesn't taste like chicken.

Lady of the Forest1: How does this cliffhanger grab you? *laughs at the bad pun* But Gandalf has arrived... but can he save them? Can he win? You'll have to wait to see.

Midnight Midlight: Hehehehehe Thanks! I like to be told I do a good job on them. So... for that comment... here's your update!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

You know... I have like... 5 posters, a door poster, and two mini posters with Legolas on them. Not counting the glossy photo I have sitting on my desk. Aside from that, there's two Orlando posters, five magazines, a POTC poster with cast, a Will cardboard standup, and a Ned Kelly poster with Joe and Ned, not including the Orli autographed Ned Kelly pic or the many little pics taped to my computer screen of Orli... and I think they are all about to attack me to avenge Legolas.

Legolas: I hope that they do. You deserve to be severely punished after putting me through this.

But you know I love you. 

Legolas: Do I? You torture me every chance you get. It's all that new movie's fault!

Aragorn: I have to agree. Your much too into this whole spider thing now that you have seen Shelob twice.

And don't forget I'm going tomorrow too.

Legolas: See! That is what I mean! Valar, when will it end?

But you did look really cute, Legolas.

Legolas: I did?

Aragorn: Do not listen to her, mellon nin. She is just trying to get on your good side.

Truly! You were so incredibly handsome that you stole my breath. When I saw you come through that doorway near the end... I almost cried from the beauty.

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: He has been lost...

And then... Valar, that circlet upon your head! Legolas, you were gorgeous! You looked every bit the Prince of Mirkwood. Your hair was woven, no longer in it's warrior braids, and the smile upon your face beamed with warmth and joy. I nearly fainted!

Legolas: Nearly fainted?

Aragorn: *sigh* He is doomed.

I nearly fainted. My heart skipped a beat and all time stopped. The woman beside me just shouted, "God bless!" because you were so stunning. Absolutely stunning.

*Legolas takes Nil's arm in his and they walk off talking.*

Aragorn: Great... he has succumbed to her flattery. Prissy Elf.

Thranduil: My son does not listen to very much of his praise. Yet sometimes... sometimes I think he takes it to heart.

Aragorn: You have returned. Of course, your return was ill timed.

Thranduil: As I can see... let us go and see if we can pry the two off of each other... shall we?

Aragorn: It would be my pleasure.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

  
  


Gandalf has come... but is he too late?

Legolas has already been tormented far beyond anything he could every have imagined. Now, as the White Wizard battles with an ancient fallen Maia... who will win?

If Gandalf wins, can Legolas be healed.

If Ungoliant wins... Then all of Arda is doomed.

  
  


Until Next Time!

Laters! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Waking From A Dream

Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Chapter 11: Waking From A Dream  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The darkness began to slowly crumble, as if one piece of a puzzle had been pulled away, causing a complete collapse. He could feel consciousness begin to drift through the fog of pain and uncertainty which clouded his mind. It was both an exhilarating feeling, yet a fearful one as well. Not only had the sense of agony of his experience passed, leaving only a horrible memory, but the vivid images of his mind had retreated as well. Those images, flashes of imagination and reality, were the creators of his daunting fear. 

Legolas realized, with a surprising shock, that this was what he was truly afraid of. 

He was terrified of his closest friend. 

He was afraid of Aragorn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a gasp, Legolas awoke to surrounding which, were at first, quite unfamiliar. As his eyes adjusted to the bright rays that rained in from the balcony and the room's many windows, the prince realized he was within his chambers at the Minas Tirith palace. The room was spotlessly clean and the faint smell of athelas wafted throughout the chamber. A foreign fear seized his heart as the archer pushed himself up into a sitting position. It was slow and painful, especially for his shoulder, but he eventually managed the feat. Legolas found himself dressed in a silver nightshirt and leggings, along with a large bandage over his right shoulder. His fingers wandered over the side of his neck, feeling the soft lines of another bandage which covered two medium-sized puncture wounds.

"You have finally come back to us, Master Elf. What a relief."

Legolas turned at the sound of the voice, immediately recognizing it.

"Mithrandir! What?... How?..."

The wizard smiled, "Come now. Did you think I would abandon Gondor in it's time of need?" he sat down in a large chair next to the bed, "I heard of your encounters in the north and quickly journeyed to Minas Tirith, only to learn from the Lady Arwen that you had run headfirst into danger and dragged her husband along as well."

The Elf shuddered and hastily looked away to cover his emotions, "I did not 'drag' anyone into anything. I intended to go alone and I set out alone. It is not my fault if some choose to follow."

"Hmmm..." the Istar sat back, pondering the archer's words. "So you are angry with Aragorn for following you?"

Legolas shuddered again, closing his eyes as if the mere word pained him. "I can not choose his path. He must go where he thinks it is best."

"Do not go to the Elves for council, for they will say both yes and no." Gandalf replied with a smile. 

However, he wished to test his latest theory. Standing, the wizard walked to the door.

"I shall fetch Aragorn, for he had awaited your waking for some days now."

"No!" Legolas shouted, then suddenly felt very foolish for doing so. "I... I mean..."

Gandalf turned, looking at him in almost mock surprise at the Elf's outburst. "Yes?"

"I mean that he must be far too busy. Surely you could give him time enough to tend to his kingdom."

"Nonsense." Gandalf said, opening the door. "He has had time enough, for you did sleep nearly two weeks. That is plenty of time indeed."

Legolas tried to stand but the wizard shook his head, bidding him to stay where he was.

"I... I beg you to stay yourself, Mithrandir. I... I wish... I wish not to see Aragorn right now. Please."

Gandalf was amazed. Apparently the prince's fear ran deeper than he had originally believed. Aragorn had wished to be by his friend's side, yet the duties of a king to his kingdom had pulled him, eventually from his vigil. Therefore, Aragorn had never heard the Elf's cries as he dreamt of horrors unknown. Perhaps an after affect of the spider's toxin, or perhaps it was some hear now rooted deeply within the archer's mind. Now, as Gandalf looked upon the pleading prince, his heart broke.

"I must get him, Legolas. He will return to heal you further."

"Mithrandir please... I cannot see him. Not now... Not yet." the Elf's eyes were wide with fear.

the wizard sat back down near the bed, "And why is that?"

"I..." but he stopped, sighing and looking out the window. 

Legolas tried to take comfort in the smell of nature, it's beautiful sounds, and the sunlight which bathed him in it's warmth. 

After a while, the prince continued. "I had visions... horrible images which seem beyond my imagination. The pain... everything I experienced during that haze of darkness... it was caused by Aragorn."

"You cannot possibly believe that..."

"He tried to kill me!" the archer cried, his features bristling with anger. "I saw him. I felt his hands upon my throat... the bite of his blade..."

Gandalf was silent for a long time before he spoke again. He had taken the time to contemplate his words, for the Istar wished not to anger the Elf further.

"Do you remember what happened before that? Before Aragorn attacked you?"

Legolas thought about it, then about Aragorn's words. "I do not know... Estel told me I had... that I had betrayed him." the prince spoke slowly, as if they were hard to recall. "I did not understand but, now that my mind reflects back, I realize how impossible it was... and yet the reality of it all..."

"How so?"

"We were leaving Rivendell, to travel to Bree." confusion set itself in his features. "Yet before I remember us traveling to Mirkwood... Gimli was with us and I... Now I find myself here... It is as if we never left and yet..."

"And yet you fell the weight of a recent journey upon your shoulders?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas nodded, "Aye..." he said no more, thinking over these new realizations.

The wizard stood, making his way to the door once more. When the Elf looked back, he was alone.

To his ears, the silence was nearly deafening. He knew it was Aragorn who had attacked him. It was unmistakable.

Suddenly, as if simply thinking the name, there was a knock upon the door. Legolas knew who it was and he knew that there was nothing he could do to keep the human from the room. 

"Come in." the Elf said.

Aragorn quietly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. 

"You are awake." he stated, walking to the bedside.

Legolas nodded, "Aye, and what horrible dreams I have had of late."

"Dreams?" the king asked, now standing next to his friend.

"Yes... dreams of you, though not you. I... I do not know how to explain it."

Aragorn was silent for a moment, "I can explain them." he said, sitting on the side of the bed.

The prince looked at him in confusion, "What do you..."

Without any warning, Aragorn suddenly leapt at the Elf, pinning him down upon the bed.

"I can easily explain it." the man snarled as his hands choked the very life from the archer.

Legolas twisted in the king's grasp, trying in vein to free himself.

"A... Ara..." he tried to call his friend's name, but to no avail.

"You should have died earlier, in the woods. Stubborn Elf." Aragorn spat, tightening his hold. "This time... I will not fail in killing you!"

As spots danced before Legolas' eyes, the Elf's mind could scream only one word...

ESTEL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brilliance of Gandalf's light shattered the webs of Ungoliant. As Legolas' limp form fell to the ground, Aragorn was there in time to catch his friend. However, the Elf began to struggle, as if an unknown force was attacking him.

"The venom..." Estel whispered, sparring a glance at the battle.

Shades of light and dark were so sporadic that Aragorn could not tell what was happening. He prayed to the Valar that Mithrandir would triumph and, in his heart, he knew the White Wizard could beat down any foe. However, Aragorn's main concern at the moment was the Elf that lay struggling weakling in his arms.

"Legolas... Legolas, mellon nin! You must wake! Wake, mellon nin! Wake!" the king whispered.

Suddenly, the man went deathly pale and his hold on the Elf grew tighter. 

It was shock that made Estel do this...

For Legolas had ceased his thrashing and struggling...

He had also stopped breathing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Reviews:

Deana: I hope you didn't die waiting... because it took me a while. And, you'll have to wait and see about the living part.

Dha-Gal: I guess I don't get the skittles for the long update lag, huh? Oh well... Man, I want to watch ROTK again... actually... I just want to watch LOTR... ALL THREE AT ONCE! I can't wait for Extended ROTK... MARATHON TIME!!!!

Lady of the Forest1: Gandalf arrives late but he always saves the day! OW! Stop hitting me! The book doesn't forgive me! *laughs* Sorry... a long time about in 9th grade, a friend of mine got mad at another friend and he hit her over the head with a book and said, "The Book Forgives You!" during out science class. So whenever I get hit with a book, I remember my friends... Marori and Po-ar (their nicknames). I did poison him... but it was for the good of the story... EEP! If you hit me because I did that then... *runs away and hides in the bathroom... with what's left of the pizza that Legolas and Aragorn had eaten in their last week*

Slea: I love it when someone says Tolkien would be proud... it makes me feel sooooo special! Thankies! But I hope you didn't hold your breath... cause you'd probably be dead now... ECK!

Evenstar: I updated! It wasn't soon, but it was an update! And yes... Legolas was gorgeous... Heck! Orlando Bloom's the sexiest man alive, so what else could I think? *wink*

Tears of Eternal Darkness: I stopped it in a bad place here too, huh? Very Kawaii!!! (cute in Japanese) Legolas always looks cute to me... Orli always looks sexy to me... *sigh*

Mellaithwen-JediKnightess: He hasn't stopped seeing things either... MWAHAHAHA! Thanks btw.

nebrets: JESS! I hope you're reading and reviewing on EVERYTHING! *pats your computer monitor* Good computer! Good internet! Have a cookie! 

Enelya: *laughs* I saw the midnight showing... I was dressed as Frodo (I'm too short to be an Elf... though I have a Legolas costume too, made it myself and it's pretty darn good... the wig sucks though). My friend leaned over and said, "Ash, stop drooling." when that light hit him... I was in such a state of shock that all I dreamed about that night was just a snapshot of Legolas standing in a doorway of light. I slept on the couch for some odd reason that night, but when I woke up... I was delirious with happiness over that movie. He has been through a lot... and not just from me. It appears every Legolas fan gets in a bit of Lego angst here and there. I don't have a standup... of Legolas *smirk* I have one of Will though... I plan on getting a Legolas one too, just don't have any money right now. How did I ruin the story? *frowns* I hope I didn't... and yeah, every guy is jealous and hates Orlando Bloom because every guy wants to be him. If you want a standup of Will or Jack, they're hard to get. I asked at my Blockbuster for mine and they were like, "Yeah sure, go ahead and take it." 

Kyliah: Here's an update for ya!

aussiesportstar: I'm more evil for stopping here... MWAHAHAHA! You get quality time with them? I never do... my muses hide from me because of my stories. Course... now what my friend stole Johnny Depp, I have one less muse. At least Neo still comes around for a chat from time to time. Legolas and Aragorn are too busy eating pizza in the bathroom and sneaking out to party with Elladan and Elrohir.

Sparrow Greenleaf: Oh no! You lost your sanity! We must find it! *looks under a rock* Legolas is always beautiful... and I cry every time I see that movie... though, I cry at the end because Sam and Pip and Merry are all crying and Frodo's leaving and... AI! It's life! And I hate goodbyes! So it always tears me up. But I just got a couple new Orli posters... YAY! And there's a new Ned Kelly one that I don't have (well, I kinda do but this one's a bit different). So I need to get that new one. Otherwise, I've got a room full o Orli. But you'll have to wait and see if Gandalf wins or not.

Attigah Greenleaf/Gensui: *hides* If you kill me, nothing gets accomplished and Legolas will be like this forever! *smirk*

Silvertongue: Thanks so much for reading my other stories! I try to update them in order, so no one gets left hanging for too long (yeah right... I didn't update this for over 2 months I think). But I hope you enjoy them and... those Orcs... yeah they passed down my street about two minutes ago. I sent Legolas and Aragorn after them... They haven't come back yet... Probably picked up a pizza while they were out.

Emiri-chan: I read part of it and it was good. You should do a LOTR fic. I haven't read anything on FF.net for about a month now, so I'm really behind on all my readings. But yeah, your's was good. And thanks for the favs list part!

Gozilla: Thank you, and here's an update!

nebrets: I already responded to you once... OW! JESS! NO HITTING! AI! AI! SHE'S TURNED INTO A BALROG! LEGOLAS, SAVE ME! Why'd you hit me?! Why am I evil?! I knew I was more evil than you... but still!

Cherazz22784: I think I remember you... refresh my memory (I suck at names). But I will always update until a story is complete. This I swear! And thanks for thinking it's so good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's PRE Note:

Okay, I had a lot of family issues and college issues and now it's all okay! Also, two weeks ago... I got Final Fantasy XI and I'm addicted to it.

So, to keep myself from going Monk Leveling crazy... I am updating again.

And btw... if you have the game and are on the IFRIT server, look me up!

The name is Legolia (yeah, same Legolia as Legolas' little sis) and I reside in the Kingdom of Bastok. 

If you are not on the IFRIT server and wish to be, contact me via e-mail and I will buy you a worldpass... however, you have to PAY me for the world pass once you get the gil and those are at least 2,000 gil a piece.

Anyway, I'd love to run into some of you guys in the game. You can ( /tell Legolia ) me from anywhere in the game, as long as you're on the IFRIT server. So, look me up!

I now return you to your normal... Author's Note!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

HELP! THE READERS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!

*dashes and hides behind Aragorn. Legolas is sitting on the sofa, his face pale and very still. Nil and Aragorn both think he has lost his mind*

Aragorn: It serves you right! Killing Legolas!!!

Legolas: ...

I... I... I didn't mean to but I... I was so caught up in the moment...

Aragorn: You killed him! You had ME kill him! Of all the...

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: Just wait until Thranduil hears about this. He will inflict such a punishment upon you, the likes of which the world has never seen before!

Legolas: ...

EEP! You have to help me!

Aragorn: Help you?! HELP YOU?! Are you mad?! You killed Legolas! You had me kill Legolas! And you want my help?!

Legolas: Estel...

Aragorn: Yes?

Legolas: Move.

No Legolas... You... You can't!

*Aragorn moves*

Aragorn: Have fun, mellon nin.

*Legolas stands, simply starring at Nil*

NO! Legolas! Don't you even think about it!

*Nil dashes away with Legolas hot on her heels. Thranduil enters*

Thranduil: What is my son doing?

Aragorn: Trying to kill Nileregwen.

Thranduil: Why?

Aragorn: Because she killed Legolas in her story... and she had the nerve to make ME kill him.

Thranduil: SHE DID WHAT?!

*Aragorn smirks. Thranduil dashes off after Nil and Legolas*

Aragorn: Oh... this should be quite interesting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Preview of the Next Chapter:...

Legolas has stopped breathing! 

As Gandalf and Ungoliant's battle rages on, can Aragorn find the time and the composure to heal his closest friend, or will the distraction of battle be too much for the King of Gondor? 

Can Legolas' mind free itself from the vemon's icy grip of death, or will the prince succumb to his own fears? 

Is this the end of Legolas and of the entire world?

Until Next Time!

Laters! 

  
  



	12. The Nightmare Ends and A New One Begins

Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: The Nightmare Ends and A New One Begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted.

The wizard's attention was momentarily diverted as he risked a glance toward the Gondorian King. He could see the Elf laying limply in the man's arms and worried that he had come too late.

Turning back to Ungoliant, the wizard's light grew even more brilliant.

"Foul creature of the dark abyss!" the Maia shouted, putting everything he had into his attack. "BE GONE FROM THIS WORLD!"

Ungoliant laughed, "I will never be gone, wizard! I will taste Elven blood this day, then I shall take your own life!"

Spiders sprang from the walls, converging upon Aragorn as he stood protectively over his friend. "I will not let you touch him!" came the king's command as he drew Anduril from it's sheath. "By my life or death!"

"You do not have a choice, human." the spiders hissed, given words of their own by the dark will that was Ungoliant.

As Gandalf and the dark beast battled on the other side of the cavern, Aragorn did all he could to protect his friend's fallen form. Two spiders sprang at the man. As Anduril found the flesh of one, Aragorn's foot found the middle of another, kicking it across the room. One of the deadly arachnids shot out a chunk of web that latched onto the Elf's foot. It quickly began dragging Legolas across the floor.

Suddenly, the prince's chest heaved and he coughed, blood quickly flowing from the corner of his lips. Aragorn heard the sound and turned, dropping down and grasping his friend's hand.

"Legolas! Mellon nin, if you can hear me, you must wake!"

Quickly, Aragorn cut the threads about his friend's foot.

"You must wake!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Home is behind

And the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

When all the stars alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade 

All shall fade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada, tulu nin... pen... pen... tulu nin..." ~*[Father, help me... somebody... anybody... help me...]*~

Arwen sighed, setting the bowl in her hands down upon the dresser. She took a soft cloth from the bowl and rung out the excess water. Silently, she placed it upon the Elven prince's brow.

Legolas was very pale and unconscious, he had been this way for days now. The Queen looked upon him sadly, knowing there was very little they could do for him that had not already been done. Time would be the only teller.

"How is he?" a voice asked softly from the doorway.

Arwen shook her head, "The same."

Stepping into the room, Aragorn knelt next to his beloved's side, watching the prince as he slept.

"He cries out. He seeks help." Arwen said, her gaze drifting to her husband's own grey eyes.

Aragorn frowned, "He seeks help that we cannot give... Ai, if only I could do something to ease his suffering."

"Tulu nin..." ~*[Help me...]*~

Legolas clutched the bed covers tightly in his hands as a gasp escaped him. 

Aragorn was at his friend's side in a heartbeat, prying one of the prince's hands from the covers and holding it in his own. 

"Legolas..."

The Elf's eyes opened suddenly, though they had a glazed look, and locked with the king's gaze.

"Tulu nin..." he whispered, fear etched deeply into his eyes. "I gelo duath... u-innasathon daur ha!" ~*[Help me... The darkness grows... I can (will) not stop it!]*~

"He is not conscious." came Gandalf's voice from the door. 

"Mithrandir, what is wrong with him?" Arwen asked as she stood from her chair, watching the scene unfold.

The wizard came to stand at the foot of the bed, "He is battling the remainder of Ungoliant's poison. It threatens to overcome him, especially in his weakened state."

But Aragorn, who knelt by Legolas' side and held onto his hand firmly, was unaware of the conversation taking place about him. His eyes stayed locked with those of the Elven prince.

"Lasto nin, Legolas. Lasto! Lain innas no le. Le garo maeth ha! Garo le!" ~*[Listen to me, Legolas. Listen! You will be free. You must fight it! You must!]*~

Arwen stepped closer to her husband, "Meleth nin..."

But he held up a hand. There was one thing he had yet to try. Legolas was obviously fighting to regain consciousness. His opened eyes were a testament to that fact.

"A pedo, 'u-angwedh tan gwaur le ~*[And said, 'No chains shall sully thee]*~

Le faer ned meleth a gorn! ~*[Thou soul of love and bravery]*~

Lin laer dortha an i sooon a lain ~*[Thy songs were made for the pure and free]*~

A tan fanu ru ned mul!" ~*[And shall never sound in slavery!]*~

Aragorn sang the words quietly, yet loud enough for his friend to hear them. Suddenly, with an audible gasp, Legolas blinked his eyes, the glaze completely gone from them.

"Legolas..." the king whispered in a sigh.

Yet the Elf's reaction was not what the human was expecting. He vaulted from the bed, and somehow made it to a corner of the room before crumbling to his knees in exhaustion. It happened so fast that none in the room had time to comprehend it. But Legolas, his head leaning back against the cold stone of the wall, shocked everyone.

"Deri ad, Edan! Deri ad..." he whispered, his breath coming in short gasps. "Nu olin sen a u-innasathon gwanno ad! U-sen lu..." ~*[Stay back, Human! Stay back... I have dreamed this before and I will not die again! Not this time...]*~ 

Aragorn, completely confused, stepped towards his friend with his arms out at his sides. "Legolas..."

"Deri ad!"

The prince reached up, feeling the bandage along his neck. The cloth over his right shoulder told him the same thing, as did the night clothes which he had been dressed in. 

He dreamt once more.

"Law... LAW!" Legolas screamed, clutching his head tightly between his hands. "U-ad!" ~*[No... NO! Not again!]*~

Aragorn glanced at the wizard, his eyes displaying the confusion of his heart.

Noticing the gaze, Mithrandir spoke softly to the Elf before him. "Calm yourself, Legolas. We will not harm you. You are safe now. Ungoliant's power no longer holds sway over you."

The prince however, remained in the corner. He tried to pull himself up to better defend against the dream he believed himself to be immersed in once more. However, Legolas knew he could not support his own weight and came violently crashing back to the ground.

Aragorn rushed toward his friend's side. Reaching down, the king took Legolas' arm and tried to help him stand. Quickly, the prince jerked out of the man's grasp.

"Deri ad!" Legolas cried, pulling back and falling against the stone wall. "Na i Valar, u-innasathon havo si a tirio le dagnin ad!" ~*[Stay back! By the Valar, I will not sit here and let you slay me again!]*~

Kneeling down, Arwen smiled softly at the archer. "Legolas. We are trying to help you. Mithrandir is right. You are safe from harm in this place."

Legolas looked up, locking eyes with the woman before a sad smile crossed his face. "How I wish I could believe you, my lady. How I do wish to believe you!" something within the prince snapped.

No longer was he speaking in his native tongue, but had switched to the common language. He hung his head, curling in on himself, and letting his forehead rest against his knees.

"Valar, let me die. I care not any longer, but do not make it all disappear, only to return once more." tears fell from his closed eyes. "Kill me, Aragorn... get it over with."

The king sat on his knees only inches from the Elf's face. "Gwador nin..." he whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. "I could never bring myself to kill you."

"You have done it before!" Legolas replied, looking into the human's eyes. "So many times before..." 

"Those were Ungoliant's tricks, mellon nin." Aragorn smiled slightly, "I would die before harming you, Legolas. We are sworn brothers, always."

The Elven prince watched his friend for a few moments. Tears he had yet to cry fell freely down his cheeks however, as he reached forward to embrace the friend he had thought to have been lost to him.

"Estel..." Legolas began, but chocked on his words as he cried.

Aragorn held his friend tightly, "Ha ora, Legolas. Ha ora." ~*[It is over, Legolas. It is over.]*~

Behind the two companions, Gandalf and Arwen shared a smile. The darkness over Gondor had passed and Legolas had returned to them. 

Arwen was glad for her husband's safe return, and even happier to see Legolas once more. She knew the Elf would need some time to heal, for the lingering traces of the poison still remained in his body. But he would heal.

Gandalf was afraid however. Aragorn had broken through Ungoliant's poisonous spell, but the Elf was far from safe. The dark beast was not yet defeated, and he would need the inner light of the most powerful Elven Lords and Ladies to help seal away this evil. 

That morning, a message had been sent to Mirkwood, Lothlorien, Rivendell, and the Grey Haven calling for the strongest and eldest of the First born. 

Elrond, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Cirdan, and even Thranduil would leave the sanctuary of their homes and journey to Gondor very soon.

The battle was only beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Deana: NO! You can't die! If you do, I can't read your new story!!! But see, all is well... or is it? *laughs evily*

Cherazz22784: Oh yeah! I remember you now! Thanks so much for continuing on with reading this story. I should be done throwing you off... maybe... hopefully... unless my evil muses (which are actually hidden in the depths of my closet and only appear when I need a devious idea) decide to wreck havoc once more. I'd tell you who my evil muses are... but then I'd have ta kill ya... or so they say. But here's a hint... one's a writer who has a thing for corn and quaker hats and the other is a redcoat that fought a patriot and lost (both are a characters in different movies).

Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui: Of course I'll update. And yeah, I had to face the wrath of Thranduil. He made me stock his wine cellar with the Dorwinion wines for a month! That's incredibly expensive! And what's worse... he wouldn't let me have any...

Sparrow Greenleaf: Do you really want me to go into my poster collection? AI! Okay! *thinks for a moment* I have the blue TTT Legolas poster, a collage Legolas poster, the ROTK poster where his head is turned, the TTT poster with the red background where Legolas is staring at something, the TTT poster with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, the ROTK door poster with Legolas shooting an arrow, a Taiwan ROTK poster with Legolas and Rivendell in the background (I like that one because it says Legolas Prince of Thranduil on it), I have a British Ned Kelly poster with Ned and Joe, a huge fold out POTC poster with Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa, of course the Will standup, the Orli poster with the white sheets, the Orli beach poster, a black and white Orli poster with his awesome shoes!, an Orli foldout poster of him ata premiere, the ROTK calendar Legolas and Gimli poster (like a ROTK teaser), and the ROTK poster of Legolas just looking at you with big blue eyes. I think those are all of my posters for now. I want the new Troy one with Paris and Helen about to kiss, but I can only get it from a British site and it's like $50. I may try ebay for it though. I have a lot of posters. And I'm glad you got your standup. You're right, they don't talk much, but they will listen to just about anything. And no worries on Legolas... he's alive... see!

hobbitfan2: Really?! You just read the other?! Which one do you like better right now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

You guys better like me because all that Elvish took me FOREVER! I don't know why but it was hard to do this time. I think it was because Legolas was only speaking it for a long period of time. I switched it kind of to show how his resolve at fighting death once more broke. I hope you guys got that.

Legolas: Yeah, I think they did.

So are you mad at me anymore?

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: I think that is a yes.

Yeah, I think that too. Is Thranduil still mad at me?

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: I am pretty sure that he still is, yes.

*sigh*

Oh well, it couldn't be helped. I had to do it.

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Both Legolas and Aragorn: NO YOU DID NOT!

EEP!

*runs and hides from her two angry muses*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Is This Real?

Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Is This Real?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Weeks Later...

"I remember Anduril... but it is all rather clouded in my mind." Legolas said, leaning his head back against the pillows.

Aragorn sat beside him, mixing herbs, "I drew it to protect you."

"But I thought we had lost our weapons." the Elf replied, running his fingers over the smooth blade of one of his beloved knives.

"Yes, and no." Estel replied, setting the bowl down on the dresser. "We had lost them. However, when Gandalf's light spread over the floor, I found Anduril, sheathed, as well as your knives, quiver, and bow."

Legolas nodded, stretching his arm out to the side as Aragorn carefully unwrapped the bandages about his shoulder. The king had wrapped Legolas' arm and shoulder, a mixture placed upon it, before the Elf had ever awoken. Now was the first time it had been removed in two weeks. Aragorn wanted to see for himself how the prince's healing body was mending, and he wished to reapply the herbal mixture once more.

"So the spiders took our weapons... If only we had known!"

The bandage fell away as Aragorn gently rubbed the poultice over the Elf's still healing wound. It had closed little, only enough to keep it from bleeding. The skin about Legolas' shoulder was purple from severe bruising, but luckily no infection was present. It worried the king however, that the wound was taking such a long time to heal.

"The important thing, is that you are on the mend now, mellon nin." Aragorn said with a smile. "And that we are both alive."

Legolas was about to reply when he suddenly gasped, pushing his right hand as close as he dared to his shoulder.

"I am so sorry!" Aragorn stated, pulling his fingers away quickly.

The prince shook his head, his eyes closed in pain. "It is not your fault, Estel. The ache is from an old wound reopened."

Aragorn looked at his friend in confusion for a moment. "Old wound?" he asked.

Opening his eyes, Legolas nodded. "Aye. Do you remember that day long ago, atop Amon Sul?"

"How could I forget! You nearly died in my arms." the king replied, tying a new bandage over the Elf's shoulder.

Legolas watched the man's hands work. "Ungoliant's stab opened the Nazgul's wound. I can feel the burn of his blade once more."

"But you were healed."

"Iston... but evil upon evil... Ai, 'tis a lot for even my body to handle."

Aragorn nodded, "At least I will not have to change the bandage for a few days. Perhaps it was the poultice which slightly aggrivated your wound?"

"Is there athelas in it?" Legolas asked, closing his eyes and leaning back.

The king smiled, "There is. Evil does not like that weed it appears." he said, standing and walking to the door. "Get some sleep, mellon nin. I must meet with Faramir, but I shall return."

At this Legolas looked to the king, "How is he?"

Aragorn smiled, "Much better than you are now. So get some sleep."

With that, the man closed the door.

Looking up at the ceiling, Legolas let a sigh escape him. He was safe. Safe among friends once more.

Or so he thought...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?"

A soothing voice, one that the Elf recognized and trusted completely, spoke softly to him. "You are in your own bed, within the walls of your own room, ion nin."

Legolas blinked, letting the light filter through his fluttering eyelids as he took in his surroundings. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, a table with chairs, and a desk and dresser and closet. The long curtains flew back with the breeze and the tapestries upon the walls rustled slightly. Upon the table sat a plate of strawberries, his favorite, and a crafe of Dorwinion's finest wine.

The prince was home.

"Ada?" he asked in confusion, his blue eyes locking with those of his father. "Ada... how did I get here?"

Thranduil smiled, "You have been here for some time, Legolas."

"But... How? When?" he asked, sitting up and finding himself a little dizzy.

"You came because Mirkwood was in need of help. You and King Elessar and that Dwarven friend of yours. You have been here for quite some time, but were injured in an Orc attack upon the palace." The Elvenking replied, standing from his seat next to the younger Elf.

Legolas stood as well, finding himself quite capable of moving even though he felt slightly dizzy.

"I... No, this can not be right. I was in Minas Tirith..."

"Yes, you were. You helped to destroy Sauron and for that this entire realm has celebrated. But you returned a few days ago." Thranduil moved to the table, pouring the fine wine into a crystal goblet and handing it to his son. "I am glad that you are well, ion nin."

The prince nodded, taking the wine and sipping it slowly, letting it's warmth encompass him. "I feel so confused and distraught." he whispered, looking towards the balcony. 

Legolas made his way there, letting the sun's rays wash over him as he stood in the open air.

"That is to be expected." Thranduil replied, standing slightly behind the prince. "You have been through much, tithen Greenleaf."

A laugh escaped Legolas' lips. "I have not been called that in some time, ada." he said with a smile, drinking more of the wine. "Not for a long long time it seems."

Absently, the prince traced the intricate lines of his goblet, letting his mind wander over this and that. Suddenly however, one prominent thought brought itself to his attention.

"Ungoliant..." he whispered.

Thranduil looked at him strangely, "What?"

Turning in near panic, Legolas locked eyes with his father again, "Ai! What of Ungoliant? That monster is still out there! This... I can not be at home! This can not be real!" the prince shook his head, "No... no it is all wrong... I can not be here. This must be a dream!"

A pain set itself up in Legolas' chest. The goblet slipped from his hands as he grasped the front of his tunic. He struggled for breath as he felt himself crash to his knees.

"Ada..." the prince choked out in a gasp.

Thranduil stood before him, his face an impassive mask. "Guliable child." the Elvenking said with a sneer. "Yet you are a stubborn one as well."

A sword was in the elder Elf's hand now, it's tip pointed directly under the prince's chin. Legolas looked up, his eyes locking with those of his father.

"Ada? No.... Not you too.... Please..."

"Beg." Thranduil spoke, his eyes hard and cold, now devoid of life. "I want to hear you plead before the wine's poison takes your life, tithen nin Greenleaf."

"NO!" Legolas cried out as the king's sword swung down upon him.

Once more the prince's blood mixed with his spilt wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas sat on the bed, shaking from the shock of his nightmare. His knees were curled up to his chest and his face burried in his hands. His golden hair, in disaray, cascaded down around him as he took in deep uneven breaths.

"Tell me what you saw." Aragorn said, standing next to the bed.

He had heard the Elven prince's cry of horror shortly before the archer had awoken. Startled from his own sleep just down the hall, Aragorn had rushed into Legolas' room, only to find him in dire distress.

The Elf shook his head, "Two weeks, Estel. For two weeks I have not dreamt of dark and evil thoughts. Till this night." he looked up, locking eyes with the human. "Why does Ungoliant torment even my happy memories?"

"I do not know." Aragorn replied, sitting next to his friend. "Was it me?"

"Nay... 'twas my father."

The king closed his eyes at the news. "Ai, Legolas..."

"He poisoned me then... then, with his sword he... he pierced my heart." Legolas replied, his eyes looking out the balcony and into the predawn mists. "Ada..."

Aragorn gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "Thranduil is expected here today."

The prince turned and stared at the man, his eyes sharp. "What?"

"Gandalf sent for him two weeks ago. He is expected to arrive this morn."

Legolas' heartbeat sped up. How he longed to see his father, yet now... now after the dream he was so afraid...

"I think Ungoliant knows that we seek to destroy her now." Aragorn replied, "She preys upon you, to drive you from us and into yourself. She knows what has the power to destroy you, so she seeks to steal from you everything you hold dear. This is why she took your immortality before, as a first step toward the breaking."

Legolas' eyes hardened. "She cannot break me."

"She almost did." Aragorn reminded him. "In that lair of hers, she almost did, Legolas."

There was silence for a long time. Neither companion spoke, for each was lost in his own thoughts. The sun climbed into the sky slowly and the hustle and bustle of Minas Tirith began before either said a word.

"Who else comes?"

"Elrond, Glorfindel, Galadriel, and Cirdan." Aragorn replied. "They all come to destroy Ungoliant."

Legolas stood abruptly. He was slightly unsteady, but he placed his hand upon the bed's banister to regain his footing.

"What are you doing?" the king asked, watching his friend.

The Elf just walked towards the dresser. "I wish to be presentable before my father arrives." he answered, taking out a new tunic and leggings, "He must not know."

"Know what?"

Legolas looked at his friend as he dressed. "He must not know how very close I have come to giving up my immortal life, Aragorn. Do NOT mention it to him. If I can pull myself together, I..."

"Legolas, listen to you!" the king replied, standing as well and coming to stop in front of the Elf. "Listen to what you speak, mellon nin! He is your father! He has a right to know!" he finished, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"NO!" the prince pulled away from the man's touch.

"Legolas, he shall not think you weak for it, nor shall he believe you to be unworthy of his love because of this." the king argued.

The Elf shook his head, "Ada loves me and I know this with all my heart." Legolas lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "He is not as Denethor was to Faramir and I strive not to prove myself to him."

Not long after the War of the Ring, both Aragorn and Legolas had counseled the young Steward as he searched for a reason behind his father's madness in those last dark days. They had learned of the previous Steward's dislike of his youngest son. The conversation had made Legolas shudder to imagine how Faramir's life had been.

"I have proven my strength to him many a time and he loves me the same in my strong moments as he does in my weak ones. But if I let him know I was so very close to commending my spirit to Mandos, it shall break his heart."

"Legolas..."

"I do not wish that hurt upon him. My mother departed this world for Valinor long ago and it devestated ada. I can not and will not let him know that his only son and heir to his kingdom nearly left him as well. Not after the grief Legolia's near death brought him. Not after my disappearance and possession by Saruman. I could not bear to trouble him so again."

Aragorn's gaze softened as the Elf before him turned to finish dressing. "I did not know... I merely thought..." the man sighed, "Forgive me."

A slight sigh escaped Legolas as he looked back at the human. "I lay no fault on you, Estel. But please... keep what happened in Ungoliant's lair a secret. It is my tale to tell, if the time ever comes."

"As you wish." the king replied, turning and walking toward the door. "Breakfast will be served shortly. I hope to see you there."

Legolas smiled, "You shall."

With a slight laugh, Aragorn left the Elf to finish dressing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Deana: It only took me about a week and a half to update this time! GO ME! I think... I hope... Anywho... Yeah, Legolas is still having nightmares, and now they've branched out to include others besides Aragorn. Freakiness! How can my poor poor Legolas decide what is real and what is a dream?

Anttiqah Greenleaf/Gensui: Yeah, I escaped... though you won't see that in my Author's Note because due to a stupid... *sighs* Oh just read my AN and you'll see why my muses have yet to appear.

Cherazz22784: Yeah umm... I haven't quite worked out the final confrontation part yet so ummm... yeah... I'll have to get back to you on that one. Yay! I'm funny!

aussiesportstar: Mine would laugh if I tried that. They'd look at me, call and evil muse, and walk off to get takeout. So not breathing might be a bad idea. But my muses may not return because of the stupid FFdotNet rule. Read my Author's Note for a bit more on why I'm currently pissed off with this website.

Coolio02: She may go down and she may not... I haven't worked the ending out yet... *laughs evily*

Sparrow Greenleaf: Naw... Arwen would never do that. J/king. I just got my new posters in.. YAY! But the one I got of Legolas (it's new and a headshot from ROTK when Aragorn runs into Edors talking about the Becons of Gondor) looks like my friend Adam... so I'm kinda freaked out now...

Tears of Eternal Darkness: Is this soon enough? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

A few words to be aware of...

Tithen = Little

Nin = My

Iston = I Know

Ion = Son

Mellon = Friend

Ada = Father

Like you guys didn't already know those. But I thought it would look stupid to just translate those simple words. Also, you guys will find a couple huge references to my shorts stories, "The Presta Chronicles" as well as two referenes to "Natha Daged Dhaer". The Nazgul attack Legolas spoke of is from the first story, as is the term Tithen Greenleaf. It's like Legolas' nickname when he was younger. Laegolas (the formal spelling) means Green Collection of Leaves. Therefore, I'm using his name translation of "Greenleaf" as the nickname by which Thranduil calls him (as do those in Rivendell sometimes). You should notice the Strawberries and the Wine from the second story, especially where the Wine falls and what mixes with it yet again.

As another note... and a slightly sadder note... I think FFdotNet has gone a bit too far this time with their latest "Rule".

Here's what they say...

"Please note that FanFiction.Net's content guidelines apply to the entire story. For example, if you have chat or keyboard dialogue in author notes but not the story, the entire story will be considered for removal. To sum it up, everything you upload is subject to the content guidelines and TOS."

So, I'm hoping that this doesn't mean that I'll have to stop my beautiful discussions between me and my muses. I know Jazi got her story, "The Lounge" taken off because it was her original LOTR characters, Daemir and the gang, discussing this and that and whatnot. I haven't gotten around to reading it off her site yet, but I will. Anywho, my point is that it's stupid that they deleted that story of hers. It's as much fanfiction as anything and, from my humble opinion, FFdotNet is getting quite annoying with their rules. I can understand not being able to use real people because I bet there are quite a few out there who would write things that would make those real people have a heart attack. I can understand not having an entire chapter to answering reviews or an author's note. But this new bit's just plain stupid.

Okay, there's my ranting and raving about their new, and rather stupid, "Rule". And, due to this new rule, I shall have no muse discussion at the end of my chapter. That and because they are off making picketting signs. I just hope they don't write them in Sindarin this time. AI! It's sooooo hard to read! Anyway, I think everyone should e-mail them and tell them that they should delete this rule so author's, like myself, can put a bit more humor into their otherwise very humorous stories.

Fight the power!

Hannon le

  
  
  
  



	14. Thranduil's Arrival

**  
**

**Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death**

****

* * *

**Chapter 14: Thranduil's Arrival**

* * *

"Legolas, calm down. Thranduil will be here any moment now."  
  
The Elven Prince glared at his friend before he resumed his frantic pacing.  
  
Aragorn sighed, sitting in one of the comfy chairs of the study. "He will suspect something by your agitation."  
  
"He will anyway." Legolas replied, falling onto the couch, "Ai!"  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" the King of Gondor asked.  
  
In truth, Aragorn wished to be as far from the Elvenking as possible. Thranduil was perhaps the only being in all of Middle-earth that the man simply had not the patience to deal with.  
  
Legolas shook his head, a hand over his eyes. "It would only anger him." the prince replied. After a few moments he smirked, looking to his friend. "To tell you the truth, Estel... You infuriate my father."  
  
The human smiled, "Is it because I am mortal, or because of the many near death adventures we have shared?"  
  
"Both." Legolas replied laughing.  
  
A knock on the door silenced the Elf's mirth however. He glanced at Aragorn, actually surprised that his father had not burst in unannounced.  
  
Of course, this surprise was short lived as, not a moment later, the Elvenking flung open the doors to the study.  
  
"Eru be praised." Thranduil whispered, heading straight for his son. "When I got word from Mithrandir, I feared the worst."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both rose to their feet, the prince smiling and bowing as he did so.  
  
"Hir nin."  
  
The elder Elf waved away the greeting, "No formalities, Legolas. I am too overjoyed to know that you fare well."  
  
Before the prince could respond, Thranduil enveloped him in a hug. Aragorn smiled slightly, stepping towards the door as he did so. When the two Elves parted, he bowed.  
  
"I am glad for your safe arrival, Lord Thranduil. However, I do not wish to disturb your reunion, so I shall take my leave. If you need anything, feel free to ask one of the servants." Aragorn grasped the door handle. "I think you for coming so quickly."  
  
As the man turned to go however, he was halted by the Elvenking's voice.  
  
"Hannon le, Hir Elessar."  
  
A smile graced the King of Gondor's features before he exited, closing the door behind him.  
  
Legolas looked to his father, "Ada... I am glade you are here."  
  
"As am I, ion nin." Thranduil replied, bidding the younger Elf to sit.  
  
The prince did so, yet his posture and the limp arm upon his lap gave away his injuries.  
  
"You are hurt." the Elvenking said, motioning for his son to remove his tunic.  
  
With a shake of his head, Legolas smiled. "Aragorn has already seen to my wounds, ada."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
The prince sighed as he unbuttoned the clasps... or rather, tried to. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Thranduil lent his aid and they carefully slipped the tunic from his shoulders.  
  
"It seems my wounds have not healed as much as I had hoped." Legolas said, trying to take some of the sting out of what he knew his father was soon to see.  
  
The high collar of Legolas' shirt had hidden the spider bites and Ungoliant's handy work. Now however, their wrappings were plain to see.  
  
"Ai..." Thranduil whispered, lightly letting his fingers graze the bandages. "Legolas, what happened to you, ion nin?"  
  
The prince sighed, "What did Mithrandir tell you, ada?"  
  
"Only that a great and powerful evil had arisen here, and that you were gravely injured."  
  
Legolas knew not where to begin. In his heart, he knew that his father should know all that had transpired. However, the prince did not wish to upset the king and cause him further worry.  
  
_'Gullible child...'_  
  
Those harsh words still rang in the Elf's mind as he recalled his latest dark dream.  
  
"Ada... I fear this is my fault. Partially anyway. When Aragorn, Gimli, and I departed from Eryn Lasgalen, I was terrified. I had..." but Legolas stopped and stood, his back to the Elvenking as he stepped out onto the study's balcony. "I was broken inside. When I was under Saruman's spell, a darkness took me. The fallen wizard's magic was weak, but his master's was far more powerful than I could have ever imagined. In truth, I was possessed. I tried to kill Aragorn, twice. If it had not been for Legolia, I would have succeeded." the prince took a deep breath, not daring to look at the elder Elf seated behind him. "Valar, help me..." he whispered before continuing.  
  
Thranduil heard his son's heartfelt plea, and it broke his heart to think what could be so bad that it hurt just to speak of.  
  
"The morning after Legolia broke the spell, I told Aragorn what had happened. I told him everything... and then I brokenly wept."  
  
The Elvenking was confused, knowing not what horrid events had transpired under his roof, nor what could cause his son to tear down all of his emotional walls.  
  
"When I was taken by that darkness... I was cursed." Legolas turned, locking his eyes onto the gaze of the Elvenking. "I was cursed because that darkness turned out to be Ungoliant... and because she had stripped me of my immortality."  
  
The prince steeled his features before quickly looking away, a wave of shame and despair washing over him and threatening to spill the tears in his eyes.  
  
For a long time the room was silent, until Thranduil's hurt voice, strong but tinged with pain, broke the quiet.  
  
"Why did you hide this from me?"  
  
Legolas looked to the elder Elf, a frown on his fair face. "Ada..." he whispered, walking back and kneeling next to his father. "Forgive me, ada. I was afraid and I did not want to worry you. I was fearful of how such news would be received."  
  
Thranduil stared at the younger Elf for a while. He gently brushed a stray strand of golden hair from his son's face as he smiled sadly.  
  
"Legolas..." The Elvenking cupped the prince's cheek in his hand. "I can not even begin to imagine what you have been through these last few months. When you left, I was fearful, for once more we parted with unkind words." Thranduil laughed slightly, "How truly alike we are. But this I swear to you, ion nin. No matter what happens, I shall always be there for you. In my heart I realize that telling me this must have put a terrible strain upon you, and for that I am sorry. So terribly sorry..."  
  
Legolas smiled, clasping his father's hand in his own. "It is in the past, ada. What is important now, is that I have regained my immortality and that the threat of Ungoliant must be destroyed."  
  
"And yet you keep something from me." Thranduil stated as the prince sat at his side once more.  
  
"Nay, I hide nothing." he lied, and the archer could tell that his father believed not a word.  
  
Thranduil sighed, but said nothing. He simply gazed at his son.  
  
Looking away, Legolas could feel his father's eyes upon him.  
  
_I cannot let him know..._ the prince thought, his eyes locking with the king's once more. _Yet he knows even now that I lie._  
  
"I see so much pain in you, tithen Greenleaf."  
  
The soft way Thranduil spoke his childhood name caused the Elf to jump. He looked away immediately and he felt himself pale.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not now... I... Ada, I can not talk about it now... Not yet..."  
  
"Legolas, you must tell me what is wrong." Thranduil replied, an edge of command in his voice.  
  
The prince did not miss the tone and he turned hard, cold eyes upon his father. "I cannot. Not now. Not so soon after... after the dreams... Ai!" he stood quickly, rushing to the other side of the room in a near panic.  
  
Thranduil was at a loss. "What dreams, Legolas? What dreams?"  
  
He shook his head again, putting a hand to his forehead as he did so. "No..." He sighed, taking a deep breath to steady himself before turning his blue gaze back to the elder Elf. "Leave it be for now, ada. I beg of you... Please..."  
  
The Elvenking had never heard his son's voice quite as pleading as it was in that moment. His son did not beg... never to his own father, and certainly not to the evil creatures of the world.  
  
"I demand to know, Legolas. This is not like you. You do not plead for anything. You..."  
  
"Ada!" the prince's eyes filled with fury and he strode towards the door. "I cannot! Things have changed! I have changed! I..." he shook his head in frustration, "I am not the same... I never will be the same again!"  
  
With that, Legolas fled the room.  
  
Thranduil stood in the study, shock registering in his every feature.

* * *

Not far down the hall, Aragorn had been speaking with Faramir. When he heard Legolas' outburst, he immediately excused himself and hurried back to his study. The King of Gondor found the door flung open, and the Elvenking sitting in one of the comfy chairs, his head in his hands.  
  
"Hir Thranduil?" Aragorn began, stepping tentatively into the room.  
  
The Elf looked up, his eyes showing everything on his mind. He locked eyes with the human and bid him to sit.  
  
Aragorn did so. Yes, it was his own kingdom, but this Elf had ruled a land for far longer than the human had even been alive. He complied without a word.  
  
"What happened to my son, Aragorn?" Thranduil asked, his voice cold but edged with despair.  
  
The king noticed this, "Did Legolas not..."  
  
"No, he did not. He told me some, yes... but he is hiding a great deal from me and I wish to know what it is."  
  
Estel sighed, "I think it would be best if he told you himself."  
  
"Aragorn..."  
  
The human held up his hands, "Peace... Legolas has had it hard for the past few months. When we returned here, he fell horribly ill with a mortal sickness. Did he tell you of his dreams?"  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "He spoke of dreams, but not what occurred within them. He hid that from me more than anything."  
  
"Then I shall tell you... but doing so goes against my promise to your son." Aragorn sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting a hand to his forehead. "I hate this..." he whispered, looking away for a moment. "Legolas confides in me but... But someone besides me must know... I can not help him. I pray you can."  
  
Silent, the Elvenking bid the former Ranger to continue.  
  
"He began to walk his dreams less, for they turned to nightmares. He would see Ungoliant. She would taunt him and tease him... He told me he was even injured many times in the dreams. But it became increasingly worse when he saw Faramir's death. He is my Steward and I sent him to scout Mordor, for that is where Legolas believed Ungoliant's lair to be hidden. Faramir returned to us hardly alive. When your son saw him in the Houses of Healing, Legolas' spirit failed him. 'Twas terrible... A darkness covered Gondor and it darkened the prince's heart. He returned to his dreams once more, but made a deal with Ungoliant. He wished for his immortality to be returned, and for Gondor to be left alone for a short while. In return, Legolas promised to give himself up, to let Ungoliant's darkness completely consume him. I tried to reason with him, but he would have none of it." Aragorn stopped and sighed, "He left in the middle of the night, unarmed and without provisions... he walked to his death."  
  
"Did you not try to stop him?!" Thranduil asked, angered at this turn of events.  
  
The King of Gondor nodded, his gaze locked on the setting sun, "Aye... I followed him the next morn. Word had been sent to Mithrandir and I knew that Legolas' sacrifice was to buy the White Wizard some time in returning. Apparently another dream came to him on the road, telling of the fate that lay before him. But he continued on." the man laughed slightly, yet it was filled with no mirth, "He continued to walk into the face of certain doom... I found him and convinced him to return, but then the spiders came. Legolas fell to the ground in pain, his head exploding from Ungoliant's power. We fought until we were overwhelmed. When we awakened, we were deep within the mountains of Mordor. Ungoliant appeared to us then, in all her dark splendor. Legolas and I tried to stay from her grasp, but her broad was too much and soon I was pinned to the floor by their webbing, and Legolas to the wall." Aragorn closed his eyes as he spoke. "I was forced to helplessly watch as Ungoliant feasted from your son's flesh. She filled him with poison... then watched him slowly suffer." he shook his head in remembrance, tears welling in his closed eyes. "She tortured him, body and mind. Her poison caused Legolas to see that which she wished him to see, but it also made every physical touch agony. She bored holes in his flesh, holes that Legolas saw, in his dreams, I myself inflicting. He believed it to be my hand that was trying to kill him." the man shuddered, "His screams will never leave my mind..."  
  
By now, Thranduil was in tears. His silent crying went unheeded by Aragorn however as the King continued.  
  
"I learned that Ungoliant must break her victims before drinking in their light, which is what she wished to do with, not only Legolas, but every Elf left in Middle-earth. Enraged, she tore me from my sticky prison, only to be confronted by Gandalf." he smiled slightly, "Mithrandir never ceases to amaze me... He battled Ungoliant, while I pulled Legolas from his captivity. But the spawn of Ungoliant were quick and, lucky for us our weapons had been laid nearby, I beat the foul creatures back. But Legolas... Ai... He dreamed again, but this time it was different. He told me later that he had thought he was back in Minas Tirith, healing from the ordeal, only to find it a trick of Ungoliant's poison. Once more he felt and saw my hand stealing away his life. He gasped and I turned, kneeling beside him... but he stopped breathing." Tears fell from Aragorn's eyes now as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I thought he was surely dead... but Ungoliant backed away, fearful of the power of the White Wizard, and Gandalf was able to help me bring Legolas back. We returned to Minas Tirith, but things only grew worse. I extracted the poison from Legolas' body, but he burned with a horrid fever. When he finally awoke, after crying out so long for you, for anyone, to help him, he sprang from the bed. He saw me and panicked, thinking it a dream again. He calmed eventually... He..." but Aragorn looked down and put his head in his hands, "Valar... He did not care anymore. He... He told me to kill him. He said he did not care if he died. He just wanted the pain to stop. Ai... I thought my heart would break and I just looked at him for the longest time. I told him that I could never, but he backed away. Legolas told me I killed him before... so many times before..." the kings voice broke and he shook his head slowly. Thranduil reached out, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Then he crumbled and I just held onto him. Valar... I thought it was over and that Legolas had returned to us. But he continued to dream and... and just last night he..." but Aragorn looked up, his eyes locking with those of the Elvenking.  
  
Both leaders' faces were streaked with tear lines. Both of them had so much pain held in their eyes that it would break the heart of any who looked upon them.  
  
"Estel... you must tell me." Thranduil said, his voice soft but strong.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Early this morning I heard his cry. I rushed to his room, only to find Legolas sitting in his bed, a look of panic in his eyes. He told me that he had dreamt of Eryn Lasgalen... He had thought he was home, recovering after the attack on the palace. Legolas closed his eyes as he spoke, telling me how you were there with him, speaking to him. You offered him some wine and he relaxed in the safety of your presence and of home. But then he remembered Ungoliant. He remembered that he was supposed to be in Minas Tirith. Then..."  
  
"Estel..."  
  
"He said his chest began to burn and he fell. His wine mixed with his blood... For he told me you had poisoned the drink, and then ran your sword through his heart."  
  
Thranduil immediately pulled away from the man, his gaze elsewhere. The King of Gondor knew what the Elf must be thinking, and he could hardly bear it.  
  
"And this is what he keeps from me? These dreams? This lie?"  
  
Aragorn looked up at the angry tone of the Elvenking's voice. "Thranduil..."  
  
"He keeps lies from me?" the Elf stood in a fury. "I will see Ungoliant burn for this..." he said, his fists clenched in rage. "Legolas has been through too much for this... too much, and I will be cursed if I let that disgusting creature ever harm my son again..."  
  
The human had never heard such anger from the Elvenking, and he had been at the wrong end of his anger more times than he could count. Thranduil was livid, and Aragorn was glad he was not Ungoliant, for to face this Elf's wrath was to invite death to your doorstep.  
  
"Where is my son now? Where would his room be?"  
  
Aragorn stood, "I will take you there at once." he said, walking to the door. "Knowing the hour, Legolas will most likely be getting ready for bed."  
  
"The hour is not late." Thranduil replied, looking at the man in confusion.  
  
"Aye, but Legolas enjoys to watch the stars twinkle into the sky after sunset. He will most likely be bathing right now."  
  
The Elvenking shook his head, "I care not. But right now, I must see him."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Then come."  
  
With that, the two lords departed the study and headed toward Legolas' room.

* * *

The soothing scent of lavender wafted through the dimly lit room. The sun had set and a low burning lantern, one of only three, cast flickering shadows upon the marble walls. There were no draperies to be seen, but there was a dressing screen in the far corner and benches that lines the white walls.  
  
Legolas sighed, floating on his back in the large marble bath. He had asked one of the servants earlier if it were possible for him to actually fill the large in ground tub. Previously, to conserve water, he had simply bathed in a small tub and left it at that. Now however, he was in need of relaxation. The larger bath had been filled with steaming water. Mists clung to the walls, for the only window in the room was tightly shut to stave off any nighttime chill. The prince had crushed a few herbs, and added some lavender, to the water. The soft smell filled the chamber quickly.  
  
After lighting the candles, and when the servants had gone, Legolas bolted the door and hurriedly began to undress.  
  
He had been lying in the water for nearly twenty minutes, or so his mind reckoned. Thoughts of the discussion with his father flying through his head.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, letting the tension of the day fall away. He could feel his hair floating about his face and smiled at the slight tickle.  
  
Raising slightly from the bath, the prince leaned against the side. His shoulders, neck, and head was all that broke the water's surface as he put his arms on the sides of the tub, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
A sigh escaped him... before he was suddenly plunged underwater.  
  
Legolas' eyes opened in a panic, but all he could see for a few moments was a cloud of small bubbles. He was being forced down onto his back, under the water. The prince's hands immediately grasped the wrists of the being who held him down. Struggling for air, air that he had not taken the time to fill his lungs with before the disaster, the Elf scratched and clawed at the form above him.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas froze as his eyes locked onto the ice blue gaze of the blonde elf holding him down.  
  
_Ada!_  
  
He thrashed and twisted, trying in vain to free himself. His lungs burned and he could see black spots dancing before his eyes.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth, trying to scream, but his lungs immediately filled with water.  
  
Then he saw no more...

* * *

"ADA!"  
  
Legolas sat straight up in the bath, looking about him with huge eyes, fear in their blue depths. He panted for breath, trying desperately to pull air into lungs that felt starved for it.  
  
"A dream..."  
  
"LEGOLAS! Legolas, are you alright?!"  
  
A pounding on the door and the sudden shout pulled the archer out of his thoughts and he jumped from the bath, immediately heading for the dressing screen.  
  
"I am fine, ada!" he called back, though there was panic and great fear in his voice that even he noticed. "A moment!"  
  
Thranduil did not wait for that moment. He burst through the room, breaking the door lock on the bathing chamber and waited for his eyes to adjust to the low light.  
  
"Legolas?!"  
  
The prince stepped out from behind the dressing screen, a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. "Ada? What is wrong?"  
  
Looking at him in surprise, the Elvenking's jaw nearly dropped. "What is wrong?!" he started, but noticed, for the first time, the wounds his son had acquired through his recent ordeal.  
  
Legolas had taken the bandages from his body to better cleanse the cuts, and those awful injuries were in plain view. Now however, he just shook off his father's shock.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"You called out, Legolas." Aragorn said from the doorway. "We thought you hurt."  
  
Looking away, the prince frowned. "Nay... I fell asleep and I was lost in my dreams."  
  
"Again?" Thranduil asked, his voice quiet and calm once more.  
  
Legolas stared at him then glared at his friend, "Estel... You told?"  
  
"Mellon nin... I had too. I can not help you, we have both seen this. You need..."  
  
"I need a friend who can keep a secret!" the prince replied, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I trusted you."  
  
"And it is well that Aragorn has told me." Thranduil replied, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
The Elvenking did not miss the shudder that passed through his son's body at the gesture.  
  
Everyone stood still for a moment. Legolas glared at Aragorn, Aragorn looked down at his own hands, and Thranduil studied his son's features.  
  
"It was me..." the elder Elf said after a long while. "In your dream."  
  
Legolas sighed and turned away, hugging himself and sitting on one of the benches that lined the bathing room's walls. "Aye."  
  
"How dare she..." Thranduil's anger was rekindled anew and Legolas starred at him in surprise. "How dare that foul servant of Morgoth do such a thing..."  
  
Aragorn walked further into the room, leaning against the wall. "Lord Elrond and the others are due to arrive within the next two days. Mithrandir and I are already going over the terrain, to best plan an attack. We..."  
  
"It will do you no good." Legolas replied bitterly, refusing to meet the human's eyes.  
  
The King of Gondor stood before his closest friend. "Legolas, we will defeat Ungoliant."  
  
"Or die trying." Thranduil added, an angry look on his face.  
  
A smile graced the prince's face, but it did not reach his eyes. He looked up, but did not meet the gaze of his friend.  
  
"Then I shall have to trust that you will defeat Ungoliant... But I go with you."  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "I forbid it."  
  
"I go, ada. I have suffered too much to back down now. I wish to see Ungoliant's death with my own eyes." a hardness set itself in the Elf's voice, "I have to know for myself that such an evil is truly destroyed."  
  
With that, the prince picked up his clothes and walked behind the dressing screen. He rang out his hair, letting the droplets fall to the marble beneath his feet, before donning his leggings and silver undershirt. His other clothes, save for his boots, had been left in his room. The said boots were now held in his uninjured arm.  
  
Legolas smiled at his father, "I must try and rest. Perhaps tonight I can find peace."  
  
"You need to eat." Thranduil replied, putting a staying hand on his sons shoulder.  
  
"Nay. I am too exhausted to think about eating right now, ada. I will be fine with a good night's rest."  
  
Aragorn came around from behind the Elvenking, "Then let me make you something to help you sleep. Perhaps then, Ungoliant's evil cannot seep into your dreams."  
  
Legolas said nothing but he slowly nodded. It was a gesture most used to show respect for a person of nobility. To those who knew the Elven prince however, it was a sign of his anger.  
  
Turning, the archer left the room. Thranduil followed him but lingered at the door, turning back to watch Aragorn.  
  
The human was seated on the bench that the Elven prince had just vacated. He sat there, staring at the now lukewarm bath water.  
  
"Hir Aragorn?" Thranduil asked to get the man's attention.  
  
Looking up, the former Ranger smiled slightly, "I will bring some tea to Legolas. Perhaps that will help him sleep." a sad glint came into his eyes. "That is all I know to do... all I can do, for now."  
  
Thranduil's gaze softened and he nodded, "My son should not blame you for telling me. I can be quite demanding at times." he added with a smile. "Do not take it badly, Aragorn. He will be your friend in the morning, trust me."  
  
As the Elvenking left, Aragorn ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Ungoliant will destroy us all..." he whispered to the dark room before standing himself and leaving.  
  
As the door to the bathing chamber closed, the light of the three lanterns, flickered out.

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:**

Refer to chapter 1 for this.

* * *

**  
Reviews:**  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: That's all it is. It's just a massive head shot of Legolas. It's only in ROTK for like 2 seconds but it's right after Aragorn runs into Theoden's Hall and says that the Beacons of Gondor are lit. He's kinda got a half smile on his face... so sexy. And his dreams... they ain't over yet.  
  
Attiqah Gensui: Thanks  
  
aussiesportstar: I figured out a new way to talk to my muses... as you shall soon see. Mwahaha!  
  
Cherazz22784: His suffering will end the moment I finish this story... and begin the moment I start the next one. Actually, I'm thinking that I might pick on Aragorn next. But I might save Estel torment for the story to follow up "Savior and Destroyer" cause I've already got a Legolas angst one in the works to follow this story up.  
  
Tears of Eternal Darkness: Yeah ummm... this one wasn't so soon. I had massive computer issues and, well, never any time to write. But I'm back in the biz now!  
  
Nebrets: Bring it on, Jess... Bring it on... And yeas, I'm evil. And you made a mini-balrog! YAY!  
  
Sun-star-n-moon22: I was actually talking about that with nebrets last night on AIM. I don't know why but Orli characters take the flame of my angst. Be it Will or Joe or Paris or Legolas... all of them... mostly Leglas. I'm working on another Leggy angst fic, but also one angsty one for Aragorn. So I'm trying to pick on the ranger a bit more as of late. My friend Merry... she hates spiders. Her nickname from one of the math teachers is spiders. But she nearly killed me when I started this story. She liked the one before, but this one... she's been skipping the spider parts (which I made her read a few weeks ago when she was at my house). So yeah, I know how you feel. I don't like them either... and Mirkwood Elves can't stand the things. So... good torture villian for me!

* * *

**  
Minor Translations:  
**  
Okay... let me see... what Elvish did I use that I didn't translate...  
  
Ion nin - My son  
  
Tithen Greenleaf - Little Greenleaf  
  
Mellon nin - My friend  
  
Hir - Lord (sometimes can be used for King)  
  
Hannon le - Thank you  
  
Ada - Father

* * *

**  
Author's Note:**  
  
Nil sits, smiling as she types on her new wireless laptop. Behind her, unheeded, two figures creep up on her. She continues typing away, listening to Josh Groban and trying to think of new and evil ways to torment everyone's favorite Elven prince. However, that prince knows what she is doing, and quickly strikes.  
  
Nileregwen goes flying backwards as Legolas scoops up her laptop and takes off. Aragorn meanwhile, has Nil pinned to the ground and is sitting on her legs.  
  
"ARAGORN!" she yells at him, glaring  
  
The Ranger only smiles and shrugs.  
  
"LEGOLAS THRANDUILION! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Elvish laughter drifts to her ears and she sighs in frustration.  
  
"Look... it would be easier if you did not pick on him so much." Aragorn says, not letting Nil up yet.  
  
The woman glares at him, "Oh, you're next... if you don't let me up right now and get my laptop back for me. Get that, Elessar?"  
  
Aragorn blinks and clears his throat, "Yes, well... LEGOLAS! Give it back to her!"  
  
The Elven prince peeks around the hall corner, "No."  
  
"Come on, Legolas. You have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wants to torment me next and she will if you do not return it."  
  
Legolas smiles, "If she does not have it, she can not torment either of..."  
  
A loud thud resounds in the hall and Kirlill walks in holding the laptop. Aragorn stands quickly, backing away from the Russian Secret Service agent with his hands up. Kirlill just glances at him, before handing the laptop back to Nil.  
  
"Thank you." she says, standing to her feet and going to sit in the comfy chair.  
  
Not two seconds later, the comfy chair falls backwards and Nil looks up to see Paris looking quite guilty.  
  
"Oh for the love of the Shire! Leave me alone and let me write! KIRLILL! MORT! JASON ISAACS GUY FROM THE PATRIOT WHO I CAN'T REMEMBER YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The said people stand in the doorway.  
  
Nileregwen smirks, looking over at Legolas, Aragorn, and Paris as they stand on the opposite end of the room, near the back door.  
  
"I need peace and quiet... take the good muses out back, will you?"  
  
Immediately, the three 'good guys' turn and flee out the back door, hopping the fence. The 'bad guy' muses follow quickly in pursuit.  
  
Nil sighs and starts to write again. "Now... where was I... Oh yeas... Author's note..."  
  
Hey guys,  
  
I just got myself a nice new laptop, so updates are going to be much easier. Especially with a computer that will actually turn on. My muses have returned from their summer vacation, as you can see, and I've figured out that I can write Muse Museings without actually putting it into playform. I just have to make it a short story of sorts.  
  
So, with that, I shall leave you. I am sure you have many more stories to read and I wouldn't want to hold you up. Look for an update for "Destined Journey" and "Savior & Destroyer" really soon, since they're already half written. The last thing is my intro to Kirlill. He's, as you read, a Russian Secret Service agent and also Karl Urban's character in "The Bourne Supremacy".  
  
Oh... okay, this is another thing too. I'm sitting here typing up the bath scene and low and behold the song that starts playing on my lap top is Tom Jones', "Sex Bomb". I nearly died laughing... nearly fell out of my chair too. So I had to take a writing break and sing for a bit. Also, just FYI, the bathing chamber I based on Greek design. See... I figure they won't have anything too huge, but they should have one the size of a small swimming pool in the Royal Palace. The water drains out the bottom so it can be refilled, but it's rarely used due to the amount of water it uses.  
  
And what do you think the lantern light means? Find out soon!  
  
Anywho,  
  
Until next time...  
  
Laters! 


	15. No Truer Friend Than Thee

**Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death**

* * *

###**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: No Truer Friend Than Thee**

**

* * *

**###**

* * *

**

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

-"You Raise Me Up" (Josh Groban)

* * *

###

* * *

The wind picked up, blowing harshly over the city of Minas Tirith. Stars twinkled in the heavens, shining down their soft light upon the White Tower of Ecthelion. It was cold, the wind, but he could not feel it's biting chill.

Legolas' hair flew behind him as he stood in the doorway. The prince closed his eyes, letting the wind brush against his face. A sigh escaped him as he walked further onto the balcony, now leaning against the railing. His legs gave way however, and the Elf slipped to his knees. He rested his head against the cold stone, eyes still closed. In his lap were his own shaking hands. He was tired, so very tired.

A light sound alerted him to the approach of another and, as Legolas looked up, his eyes locked with those of the King of Gondor.

Aragorn knelt at his friend's side, "Legolas, please... you must sleep."

The Elf shook his head.

"You have hardly slept for the past few days, and not at all last night. I know Elves can go long without rest, but this is too much for your healing body to handle, mellon nin."

Legolas looked away, "I can not sleep when I know the dreams will come. They threaten to break my spirit, as they are meant to. Please, Estel. Just let me sit here. Let me fight this in my own way."

A sigh escaped the man as he took one of the Elf's hands in his own. "Did your father speak with you?" he asked quietly.

"He did. Though I assured him I was fine, he did not believe me. He..." the prince's eyes locked with those of his friend, "I am sorry for my anger at you, Estel. I am just weary. You were right to tell my father. He should have been told everything."

Aragorn fixed his eyes on the Elf's hand before him. He noticed the slight trembling of his friend's fingers, a sure sign of fatigue, and how pale his skin had become.

"Estel?"

The man met the Elf's weary gaze, "I told him."

Legolas blinked, his eyes going wide in shock as he waited for the human to finish.

"I told your father everything that happened. I told him of our arrival here, of your dreams, of what occurred in Ungoliant's lair... and of you asking me to kill you." Aragorn looked away, for he surely thought that his friend would be angry.

The prince leaned back, moving his hand so it held onto the man's own, "And his reaction?"

Aragorn lifted his eyes, "He was angry, but not at you nor at me. He was enraged with Ungoliant herself."

"Just like he had been yesterday, in the bathing chamber." Legolas stated with a slight smile. "I had expected him to grieve at the news."

The man smiled, "I think he was too overjoyed with your current well being to despair."

A tired sigh escaped the Elf, "Perhaps." he said, closing his eyes.

"You did not drink the tea I brought you last night." Aragorn said after a long silence had stretched between the two friends.

Legolas shook his head, "I do not want to sleep."

"Yes you do." the King of Gondor insisted. "You do but you are afraid."

He expected an argument from the archer, but, when the prince spoke, his response was highly unexpected.

"Yes..."

Aragorn sighed, "Please, I have brought more tea. It will help you sleep and, Valar willing, it will be strong enough to block out Ungoliant's darkness. I will stay with you if you wish, but you must sleep, mellon nin."

"Estel, I..."

The man shook his head, "I will not accept no from you, Legolas." he said, standing and walking back into the dimly lit room.

He returned a few moments later, a warm mug of tea in his hands. Sitting next to his friend, Aragorn handed the cup to Legolas.

"Estel... I can not let myself sleep." the Elf replied, looking from the steaming liquid and then back to the man.

Aragorn shook his head, "Estelio nin."

Legolas sighed. He was so very tired and the prospect of rest was a welcome thought. With a nod, the prince quickly drained the entire cup.

The King of Gondor took the cup from his friend's hands and set it down next to them. "Now," Aragorn stated, putting a hand on the Elf's shoulder, "Lean against me, Legolas."

"But..."

"No. For once you are going to listen to me, stubborn Elf."

Legolas smiled and shook his head in silent laughter.

Returning that smile, the man continued, "Now, lean back. This way, you can watch the stars as you fall into dreams and I shall be here to help you. I swear that the second you find yourself in the midst of a nightmare, I will wake you. Deal?"

The prince watched Aragorn for a few moments. After a while, his smile faded and a strange calm came over him.

"No truer friend have I ever found than thee, Estel. Deal." Legolas spoke, his voice quiet and serious, yet full of heartfelt gratitude. Turning and leaning against his friend's chest, the prince sighed.

Aragorn positioned himself against the balcony wall with the Elf's head on his shoulder. "Relax, mellon nin. Relax and let the herbs in that tea take their course."

Silence encompassed the two friends for a long time. Neither spoke, for there were no words to describe what they felt. Aragorn was glad that the prince was finally trying to get some sleep, and Legolas was at war with his own mind on if he should give in to the call of rest.

"The stars are lovely." the Elf whispered, watching them closely, "I am glad they are no longer shrouded in darkness and despair."

The man nodded, "Aye. It does my heart good to see them shine."

"As it does mine." Legolas replied, closing his eyes.

Aragorn felt the archer release a shuddered breath as he tried to relax. Placing his own hand on Legolas' chest, the prince grasped the man's fingers in his own.

"Hannon le, Estel."

The King of Gondor smiled softly, "No thanks, Legolas. Just rest. Let your mind drift away..."

As Legolas began to succumb to his exhaustion, Aragorn started to sing softly. His voice was not as melodious as that of an Elf, but the words were soothing to the prince's troubled soul.

_---  
  
Hodath dad_

_Le melui a long dol_

_Tinnua daniel_

_Le tolgaro an lend meth_  
  
---

_Idh si_

_Ol o minrim ai toli nu_

_Hina caniel_

_O athra haeron habad_  
  
---

_Manan caro le nir?_

_Ana hen nin am le thir?_

_Andnu le innas tirad_

_Pan o le achais innas din bo  
_  
---

_Band ned nin renc_

_La na-erui lostiel  
  
---  
_

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end  
  
---

Sleep now

Dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore  
  
---

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away  
  
---

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping  
  
---

Before Aragorn could finish the song however, he noticed that the Elf in his arms was deeply asleep. The man sighed, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. How his friend had needed rest so badly...

With another sigh, the man fell asleep sitting up. One hand rested lightly on the prince's chest, his other in Legolas' own hand. He would know if anything upset his friend... and Aragorn vowed that he would not hesitate to bring the prince from his slumber.

As the night stretched on however... Legolas' dreams once more became troubled...

* * *

###

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Refer to chapter 1 for this.

Also, the song used at the top is called, "_You Raise Me Up_" by Josh Groban. It can be found on his 2nd cd entitled, "Closer".

And, the song Aragorn was singing was "_Into The West_" performed by Annie Lennox from the soundtrack for "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". The Elvish translation however, was done by me.

* * *

###

* * *

**Minor Translations:**

_Mellon nin_ - My friend

_Estelio nin_ - Trust me

_Hannon le_ - Thank you

* * *

###

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Deana:** Well, at least this update wasn't as long of a wait as the update for "Savior and Destroyer" was.

**Sun-Star-N-Moon22:** No no no! You can put that in your bio! I am greatly humbled by that, thank you! But ummm... as for taking my anger out on characters I hate... I've never actually finished a full chapter story yet. So, technically, I haven't killed any major villain (I killed Saruman but, as it was explained, that wasn't really Saruman... at least... I think I explained that...). So yeah, you should see what will happen to this one villain from my "Savior And Destroyer" fanfic when I get to the sequel. Oh yeas... punishment will be dealt. And yeas, it will be in that sequel where Aragorn angst will occur.

**Slea:** Oh I only listen to "Sex Bomb" because there's this music video on this girl's site. Her name is Sonia (and you can search google and find it under that name - Simply Sonia) and she has this Orli video called "Sex Bomb". Wow... Merry and I have that (and her "Toxic" video) as like, themes. I do anyway... Don't know if she does as much anymore... But I tend to listen to either "Three Doors Down" or Celtic music when writing my stories. I tried listening to Josh Groban and... well... I just get distracted singing so I can't write with it.

**Cherazz22784:** Awww he forgave Aragorn. If you couldn't tell, this chapter was like the night before Elrond and the others will arrive. So yeah, showdown is coming... just gotta figure out how I'm going to end it.

**Coolio02:** I could have carried the mad at Aragorn thing further, but I decided not too. I decided to just blame it on fatigue.

**Gozilla:** Thank you.

**Aranel-Nenharma:** Yeah, I think that's why I created my muse moments. All my stories are catalogued under Angst, so I need some type of humor in there. And don't you just love Paris? Sorry, he's like the muse I choose to pick on... Hehehe.

**Aussiesportstar:** I finally figured out what the lanterns are going to mean! I'm so proud of myself! I was sitting at work and we were closing and it just hit me like lightning. I nearly fell out of my chair from shock because it fit so perfectly! But... you'll have to wait and see what I do cause I'm not telling! Awww... your poor evil Legolas. I bet he'd have a lot of fun hanging out with Kirill. I can see them doing target practice in the backyard...

* * *

###

* * *

**Author's Note / Muse Moments:**

Nileregwen sighs as she sits at the laptop. It has been a couple days now as she has worked on this story on and off. Her mind whirls with new ideas... and new torments.

Legolas steps up behind her and holds a plastic bag in front of her face. Tilting her head back, Nil looks at him quizzically.

"Nil, dear... Why are there crushed pretzels, potato chips, and chex mix in this bag?" Legolas asks with a raised eyebrow.

The woman shrugs, "An experiment."

"And experiment in what?" Aragorn asked, stepping in from the other side of the kitchen.

Nil looks over because now she is trapped between a rock an a hard place. Her mind roams over this thought. She figures that the rock would have to be Aragorn and as for the hard place... her eyes rest on Legolas' abs.

"Just an experiment." she replies, glancing out the window to find it locked and thus, only one way of escape.

Paris stands in front of the utility room door, "Nil, we just want to know."

New hard place... her mind wanders before she is poked in the back by Legolas.

"Please answer our question, Nil."

The woman sighs, "Fine. The other day, Merry and I wanted to see, or hear rather, what it would sound like if someone fell out of a tree. So, since neither of us wanted to fall from the tree, we took that bag, filled with that stuff, and a notebook out into the backyard. Merry climbed into a tall chair that was about the same height as the tree. Then, she put the bag under the notebook and dropped it. The experiment didn't really work, but we got the idea and easily figured out the sound after that."

All three muses look at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What?" Nil asks, looking at each muse in turn.

Legolas shakes his head, "You are mad."

"Truly." Aragorn replied.

Yet Paris asks a more important question, "Why?"

Nil pales and looks for an escape route, but there is none. She stands, folding the laptop screen down and looking from Legolas to Aragorn.

"Because Legolas is going to fall from a tree."

As both LOTR muses begin to advance, Nileregwen runs as quickly as she can and rugby tackles Paris. Turning, she uses Paris as a shield.

"HELP!!!"

But no one knows if that cry for aid came from Nil or Paris, as the other muses pounce.


	16. Buried In Grief

**Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death**

**

* * *

**###**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Buried In Grief**

**

* * *

**###**

* * *

**

Dreams visited the prince all throughout the night. Horrid visions of potentially disastrous scenes played within the Elf's mind with such a ferocity that, if he had been alone, might have kept him up until the early hours of the morning. Legolas however, on this night, was not alone.  
Far from it.  
Every time the prince began to move, Aragorn was awakened. His constant vigil, the man knew, would make him groggy come the dawn, but he was determined to let his friend get the rest that his healing body so badly needed. Thus, by speaking soft Elvish words to the archer, Aragorn was able to calm Legolas' mind enough for him to fall into peaceful dreams once more.

However, near dawn, the Elf's body suddenly jerked and Legolas awoke with a start and a gasp, as if he had been holding his breath.

"Mellon nin?" Aragorn questioned, pulling the archer's hair back over his shoulder as he tried to see the Elf's face.

Legolas shook his head, showing that he was not quite ready to talk about his latest dream.

"Was it Thranduil?" the man asked.

The prince shook his head again.

"Me?"

Once more, Legolas shook his head.

Aragorn looked at his fried in confusion, "Legolas, than who was it?"

The Elf was silent for a long moment. He took a deep breath, in an attempt to steel his emotions, as well as his racing heart. Still leaning against the man, Legolas sat up and turned toward him.

Pain filled blue eyes found Aragorn's grey ones and the King of Gondor's heart fell.

"Legolas, tell me. Who was it?"

There was another moment of silence as the Elf tried to come up with some way to tell his friend. In the end however, he looked at his hands which were now folded in his lap. Blond hair cascaded down around his face, shielding his eyes from the man's gaze.

Legolas' whisper sent chills down the former Ranger's spine.

"Legede... and Legolia."

* * *

****

* * *

"Ada, have you seen Legolia?" the prince asked, rushing into his father's study. 

Thranduil looked up from the paper he was writing upon and leveled his son with a sharp stare. "Legolas, how many times must I remind you that I am not to be disturbed at this hour of the day?" the king sighed slightly as his son continued to stand perfectly still before him. "Legede has just informed me that, aside from the growing attacks by raiding Orc parties, spider activity has increased. I am attempting to write a formal letter, to request aid from Lothlorien, much to my own chagrin. Therefore, ion nin, if it is not of the upmost importance, I suggest you wait until dinner to discuss your current matter with me." the King's gaze went back to the parchment before him. "I must send this letter out before midday tomorrow."

For a long moment, Legolas said nothing. He remained standing before his father's desk, his face expressionless. Looking up, Thranduil set down his ink quill.

"Did I not just..."

"Ada, I can not find Legolia."

The moment he interrupted the king, Legolas knew he had to quickly explain himself.

"I have looked everywhere within the palace and there is no sign of her, nor could I find her in the gardens."

Thranduil stood then, "Did you ask Legede?"

"That is just it, ada. He has gone missing as well."

At this news, the Elvenking came out from behind his desk, walking quickly through the study door, and out into the hall with his son in tow.  
  
"And you have looked everywhere?" Thranduil questioned as they walked briskly down the hall.

Legolas nodded, "Aye, ada. I even checked her favorite tree, as well as the stables."

"I will recheck the stables. Hopefully, Legede may end up there. Check her tree once more, ion nin. If you have not found her, I want you to locate Caldor and help him organize a search party."

With a nod, the prince turned and rushed away down the hall. Once out of sight of his father, Legolas broke into a full out run. He sprinted down the twisting corridors, nearly slipping or sliding into fellow Elves in his haste. Shouts of, "Look out!" or "Careful, caun nin!" could be heard by all within the hall, but the archer was highly worried and far beyond caring what his people thought of his mad dash.

After what seemed like an eternity, Legolas reached the gardens. He smiled at the sight of such a lovely evening, for the stars sparkled brightly up in the night sky. Though this portion of the palace was outside and not underground like the rest, it was still within the boundaries of the city's patrol groups. However, that did not mean it was entirely safe, especially for one of Legolia's age.

Legolas finally found the princess high up in her favorite tree. The sight below her upon the ground however, made the prince's blood run cold.

There, lying on his back and with his neck at an odd and impossible angle... was Legede. His eyes were open, yet accepting of the doom that had claimed his life.

Upon seeing it, Legolas thought he would be ill. He very nearly was until he remembered his sister. Regaining his composure, the prince knew he had to be strong for Legolia.

"Legolia! Tithen pen, what happened?" Legolas asked, now standing near the tree's trunk, directly under the young Mirkwood princess.

Legolia clung to the leafy limbs with all of her might. "Legede he... he tried to get me down." she sobbed, obviously shaken after the captain's death. "I... I climbed too high and... and... and he... he fell and... muindor, I am so sorry!"

His sister's heartfelt cries tore at the prince's heart. "Jump, tithen pen! I will catch you!"

Legolia shook her head, "I am scared, muindor. Help me..."

Looking to the body of his friend and mentor, Legolas realized that he might well be facing the same fate. However, his sister was at stake and nothing in all of Arda would cause Legolas to put his own life above that of her own.

"Do you wish for me to come up and get you?" he asked.

The young girl nodded, "Please, muindor."

With a resigned sigh and a last glance at the captain's broken form, Legolas began to climb the tree.

Such feats came natural to Wood Elves, those of whom Legolas was partially descended from. However, Legede was a Silven Elf, a Wood Elf through and through... and he had fallen to his death.

The prince shook his head slightly as he put one hand in front of the other, carefully making his way up to the top. He asked the tree quietly, in the grey tongue, for it's blessing as he scaled it's height.

Suddenly, the limbs began to burn his fingers. Legolas snatched one hand away, wincing and blowing air over his pained digits.

"Something wrong... muindor?"

Legolas' eyes flew up to lock onto his sister's blue gaze. There had been something about the way she said 'muindor' that sent a warning signal through the Elf's mind.

His other hand began to burn then, and the prince quickly climbed the rest of the distance that separated himself from his sister.

"Legolia! Hurry!" the archer cried, reaching one hand out for the girl.

But his sister just smiled at him and waved.

The smile sent chills down the prince's spine and, as Legolas struggled to keep his hold on the burning tree, the heat of the bark intensified.

"Gullible child."

Turning his head, Legolas spotted Legede standing, without a scratch on him, at the bottom of the tree. The elder Elf stepped aside, revealing a large rectangular hole dug deep into the ground behind him.

"'Tis your grave, Greenleaf." the captain said with a smirk.

Legolas gasped as his hands literally caught on fire. He jerked them away from the tree violently as he cried out. His momentum caused him to slip from the branches and plummet toward the ground below. Much to the prince's discomfort however, he slammed into many branches on the way down. A definitive crack sounded through the garden as his back impacted with one of the limbs. Legolas yelped in pain, until he suddenly hit the ground. Coughing, blood now running from the corner of his mouth, the archer realized he was in dire trouble. He felt a broken rib and the stinging pain of it having punctured one of his lungs. His back however, frightened him the most, for everything from the waist down was completely numb.

Legede stood over him, looking down at the Elf who now lay in the pit. "Poor tithen Greenleaf." he sighed, picking a shovel up from the ground, "So old and yet, still so very young."

Tears of pain and hopelessness fell from Legolas' eyes as he gasped, "Legede... please..."

The captain shook his head, "It is too late for you, tithen Greenleaf. Your time, I am afraid, has come and gone, mellon nin."

Legolas tried to move, but his body would not obey any of his commands. He managed to raise his right hand up toward the elder Elf, but his strength gave out. Despair clutched at his heart as he realized that he was quickly drowning in his own blood, with no way to save himself. Never before had he felt such agony as this. Coughing again, more blood spurted from his lips, but he could hardly move his head to spit the foul stuff out.

"Navaer, muindor." Legolia said with a laugh as she came to stand beside the captain.

The prince shook his head slightly, nearly delirious from his pain, "No... you... you can not do this... please... I beg you... please!"

Legede stabbed the shovel hard into the dirt, "Navaer... Legolas."

Soil flowed down into the hole, covering the prince's lower body first. Legolas cried out, screaming for help as loud as he could.

They were going to burry him... alive.

Legolia began to help the captain, kneeling down and throwing handfuls of dirt upon her brother as if she were merely playing a game.

The prince began to shiver as fear of such a gruesome torment took hold of him. His legs were completely packed in the dirt, as was his torso and his arms. He tried to lift his hands, to dig away at the dirt encompassing him, but it was too heavy.

"Valar... please..." Legolas whispered, tears streaming from his eyes to catch in his golden hair. "Please..."

His chest and shoulders were packed in now, making it difficult for Legolas to drawn in breath, especially with his punctured lung. More blood flowed from him as his coughing intensified due to his panic. The red liquid mixed with his own tears upon the soil beneath him.

"Help me!" the archer cried, but was rewarded with dirt flying into his face.

The last thing that Legolas could see, could smell, could feel... was the moist soil covering his face and immobile body.

As he continued to scream, the dirt flowed into his mouth, blocking out all air.

And he knew no more.

* * *

****

* * *

"Legolas! Legolas, look at me!" Aragorn demanded, his hands on the Elf's shoulders. 

The prince's lost blue eyes focused once more, finally settling on the man. Those same blue eyes, were sparkling with unshed and barely contained tears.

"Ai, mellon nin... I know not what to say nor do I have words of comfort. First you dream of me murdering you, then your father, and now... now both Legolia and Legede." Aragorn shook his head, "I can do nothing to ease your mind... I am sorry."

The prince smiled slightly, clasping his friend's shoulder. "Nothing can help me, Estel, save for Ungoliant's destruction.

"And destroy her we shall." a voice spoke up from the doorway... two voices in fact.

Both Legolas and Aragorn were startled at what they saw then.

"El! Ro!" the two friends cried out, standing to their feet in a flash.

The twins broke into laughter.

"What a pair you two make." Elladan said teasingly.

Elrohir smiled, "You have gone and gotten yourselves into trouble without us, I see. Shame on the both of you!"

The friends and brothers hugged one another and, once the initial commotion of the twins' entrance had calmed down, Elladan nodded toward the doorway.

"Come, the others await your presence." he said with a smile, "It seems you both slept in a little late this morn."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other then at the twins.

"Others?" Legolas asked in confusion.

Elrohir laughed, "Why ada, Lord Cirdan, Daer-Naneth, and Daer-Adar. Arwen, Faramir, and Mithrandir, as well as your father, Legolas, are all downstairs in Estel's study."

Aragorn smiled, "Then everyone is here?"

Elladan nodded.

"Perhaps now, your problems will finally be put to rest, mellon nin." the King of Gondor said, directing the comment toward the prince as the four made their way down the hall.

Legolas nodded and smiled, but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. Something told the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, that trouble may be far from over.

In fact, it might have only just begun...

* * *

****

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Refer to chapter 1 for this.

* * *

****

* * *

**Minor Translations:**

Mellon nin - My friend

Hannon le - Thank you

Muindor nin - My brother

Muindor - Brother  
  
Ion nin - My son  
  
Caun nin - My prince

Tithen pen - Little one

Tithen - Little

Daer-Naneth - Grand-Mother

Daer-Adar - Grand-Father

Ada - Father

Navaer - Goodbye

* * *

****

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Deana:** Yes, the last chapter was sweet. This one, not so much...

**Starfire Greenleaf:** No, I had some muses go on strike for this chapter. But luckily, Paris was on my side. I was thinking about using another song in this chapter, but I couldn't come up with one that fit it perfectly. Oh well.

**Sun-star-n-moon22:** Legolas is the strongest of them all! Actually, I've always wondered why I like to read and write stories where my favorite character gets hurt or tormented or the like. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person...

**Cherazz22784:** Not only did he fall from a tree, but he got buried alive. Twice the torture for the price of one chapter. Yeah, thanks to the magic of Peter Jackson, Legolas never gets a scratch on him. Though... I have my suspicions about the way Legolas is standing in the Throne Room of Minas Tirith. He never, EVER, stands like that, then he suddenly does. I think PJ took to heart the part of the ROTK book that said only Aragorn, Eomer, and Imrahil didn't get hurt. Thus, for us fans who paid extra attention.... Some Legolas pain!

* * *

****

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That scene about being buried alive was inspired by evil muse Mort Rainey of all people. Yes, he inspired it... though at least I didn't bash Legolas in the head with the shovel first, right?

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

* * *

****

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"If you tell either of them..."

Paris shook his head, "I swear not to. You have my word."

Nil sighed, "Good, because this is really embarrassing."

"Well, it is for me too!" he countered before Nil put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! They're gonna hear you!" she whispered harshly, letting him go.

If anyone could see the two of them at that moment, it would indeed be funny. They were hiding under Nileregwen's bed. However, due to the boxes beneath, there was only enough room for one person... two people if they were right on top of one another. Thus, that was how Nil and Paris were at that moment. Nil, lying on her back and looking out towards the doorway, sighed slightly when she noticed that no one had come in yet. Paris, who was wedged in, Nil under him and the bed above him, shook his head slightly.

"This is ridiculous."

Nil glared at him, "Hey, you're the one who gave Thranduil a key to my house. Now he's royally ticked and not about to give up searching for me until he finds me."

"Well, why am I hiding with you?" Paris asked in frustration.

"Because, bright boy," Nil said sarcastically, "It's your fault, plus he already found out where we hid the last time. He's none to happy with you, Paris. If he gets his hands on you, you'll think defeating Achilles was a walk in the park."

"Oh..."

Silence reigned as they lay there, hoping no one happened to look under the bed.

"So... now what?"

"We wait."

"Till?..."

"Till Thranduil leaves."

"Oh..."

After another few moments, laughter erupted from behind Nil's head. She tilted her head back, looking over her to see Legolas' face peering under the bed.

"Ada! I found them!" the Elven prince laughed.

Paris paled and Nil jut groaned.

"Damn..." she whispered.

"And you shall never believe it, but I do not think she is capable of running away this time." Legolas said to the elder Elf who had just walked into the room.

"Legolas, I am sooooo going to kill you when I get out from under here."

"If you get out alive that is." Paris whispered in slight fear.

Thranduil's face took the place of Legolas', "Well well... what have we here?"


	17. Self Condemning Thoughts

**Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Self Condemning Thoughts**

* * *

Legolas was not so sure that, even with the power of the strongest and wisest of Middle-earth, Ungoliant would be defeated. He knew that this shadow, this darkness, was bigger than himself. It was stronger, more powerful, and certainly far more cunning. The prince had walked right into the spider's trap, without even giving the plan a second thought.

The archer knew that he should have listened to Estel. Aragorn was always right when it came to such decisions. As he thought on it, Legolas realized that he was not the decision making type.

During the War of the Ring, he had followed Aragorn's lead and, prior to that, Gandalf's. Of course, the prince could think for himself, but he realized how much easier it was to simply follow the orders of others than to give them yourself. Such things did not require contemplation, and they certainly did not lead to such grave consequences. Legolas knew he could make decisions, for it had been his, after all, to become one of the Nine Walkers. He had decided to venture to Rivendell and deliver the news of Gollum's escape to Lord Elrond. He had even decided what course of action to take against Saruman, before the truth that it was not the white wizard, was revealed. He had made many choices in his father's stead. They were choices that, while he had almost regretted them, had ultimately saved his kingdom. And yet… his choice in Minas Tirith, had not been one of the brightest ideas that the Wood Elf had ever had. In truth, it was a desperate and badly thought out plan, even though it had served its purpose and bought the White City the time it needed.

As Legolas followed behind the Rivendell twins and their human brother, he looked to Estel. How seemingly easy it had been for this former Ranger to shake off that garb and become the King of Gondor. Legolas knew of course, that there had been complications and upsets in the beginning, for Aragorn had not been completely confident in himself and in his abilities to lead. Lord Elrond had done well in grooming the young man into the well mannered and caring soul he was. Aragorn's years with the Rangers of the North had given him the courage and the strength, not to mention a few more well served skills, to take on the Quest of the Nine Walkers. With Gandalf's help, he had begun to believe in himself, in his abilities. Legolas and Gimli had tried to further that belief by making him the soul decision maker of the Quest. Yet, as Aragorn was so prone to do, he had continually asked for their input when in dire straights. He listened to what they had to say, what their own expertise was telling them, and then he acted on it.

Just like a king.

Legolas realized that everything Aragorn had ever gone through in his life, had all lead up to this, his ascension to the throne. Even though he had known of the man's lineage long ago, it was still hard to believe that his closest friend and confidant was one of the most powerful men in all of Middle-earth.

'_That is why he makes better decisions than I.'_ Legolas thought, _'Though I may be the Prince of Mirkwood, I have never had to govern a people on my own before. Aside from a few contingents of warriors here and there, maybe a couple of patrols, I have always stood in the background when the tough decisions were made, usually by my father or Legede.' _He sighed slightly, folding his arms across his chest as the four walked. _'And yet… I have never wished to lead anyone. I have disagreed with my father's decisions, yes, but I have never issued any of my own orders to the entire realm. Perhaps I was too lax in my studies as an Elfling, or perhaps I should have paid more attention when I sat in court. I am sure ada tried to make me into the heir to the throne, but I am positive that I shied away from any such duties, especially when I was young. Besides, back then there was Morolas and…'_

"Something wrong?"

Legolas looked up suddenly, his train of thought broken as he locked eyes with Aragorn. The man had fallen behind slightly, in order to walk side by side with the Elven Prince.

The blond Elf shook his head, "No… not really… I was merely thinking."

"Of?" the Ranger pressed.

With a sigh, Legolas rolled his eyes, "Of my own foolishness, if you must know, Estel."

Aragorn nodded, "El! Ro! Go ahead without us. We shall be there shortly."

Both twins stopped, looking back at the two in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Elladan asked.

"Is anything wrong?" his twin said.

The man laughed slightly, "Yes and No. Just go ahead of us. I want to speak with Legolas privately."

Both twins laughed slightly, seeing the look on the Wood Elf's face.

"As you wish, gwador." Elrohir said with a smirk.

With that, the Rivendell Elves went on down the hall.

When they had turned a corner, and Estel was sure they were out of hearing range, he looked to Legolas.

"You are not foolish, mellon nin."

Legolas sighed, turning and leaning against the wall, his back on the stone and his arms still crossed over his chest. "No? I nearly got you killed, Aragorn. Not only that, but I nearly died as well. Do you realize what would have happened had you… had she…" he shook his head in frustration. "My nightmares, your worry, my father's worry… it has all been because of my own foolishness in thinking I could make a difference."

Aragorn stood before his friend, watching him closely and realizing that the Elf was blaming himself now. Before, his blame had been placed on the evil that was creeping from Mordor's ruins.

"I have said it once and I shall say it again, if your stubborn Elven ears must hear it for a second time." The man replied, a hint of a smirk in his eyes. "You are not foolish. You are not now, nor have you ever been. You did what you thought would help, what you thought was right, and it took more courage than I can begin to comprehend for you to walk to your death willingly. You did this for my country, for my people, for a place that you do not pledge your loyalty to."

"I have pledged my loyalty to you, Aragorn. You know this."

The king shook his head, "I realize that, but your loyalty first and foremost is to your father and to Eryn Lasgalen. While I know that you would do everything in your power to protect my realm as well, and you have done so many a time, I know that you cannot pledge your complete loyalty to Gondor because you are a prince and have duties elsewhere." Aragorn put a hand on the archer's shoulder, "You have made a difference in Minas Tirith, Legolas. In all of Middle-earth, you have made a difference. What you did… going to Ungoliant, took great courage and faith. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for my sake, for the sake of my people, and for the sake of this world. What could be so foolish about that?"

Legolas' blue eyes locked with the Ranger's grey ones. They stayed that way for a long time, as the prince came to understand the truth of his friend's words. He had made a difference and, while there had most likely been another and better way to go about buying time for Gondor, he had regained his immortality and bought a temporary reprieve from the darkness for a time.

"Perhaps…" Legolas said with a slight smile. "Perhaps my heart is more foolish than my head."

Aragorn laughed at that. "No, your heart just likes to think on its own." He replied. "You acted from your mind, bargaining with the enemy to buy time and return your strength. When it was over though, and when you noticed the consequences of your bargain, your heart… your conscience… took over and tried to place the blame of this great evil upon yourself." The man smiled, "I think your head just won this battle of wills however."

Legolas nodded, "Aye, and I am glad for it. My heart simply aches from the dreams and visions… nothing more. Because of this, I doubt myself. You of all people should understand that."

"And I do. Better than you may think, mellon nin." The King of Gondor replied. "Now come, we have others waiting for us and we should not make them too impatient. I shudder to think what ada will say to me afterwards."

The two began walking down the hall once more as Legolas spoke up, "Something along the lines of, 'You are a King, Aragorn. To keep others waiting does not reflect well upon your character.'?"

Aragorn laughed, "Yes, something like that. Let me guess… you have gotten about the same speech before?"

"Many… many… times before."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Please Refer to Chapter 1 for This.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Deana:** I've been reading your new story! You've got me on the edge of my seat! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll explain why in my Author's Note. But I hope you haven't given up on me!

**Coolio02:** Thanks! I had hoped I didn't overdo it. I had a friend of mine from Gaia read it first, and he said it didn't sound too over dramatic. I'm always continuing… even if it takes me forever to update (which will be explained in the Author's Note).

**Cherazz22784:** I'd never give him a break! He's my angst muse. To tell you the truth, I only have it half way figured out how they're going to destroy Ungoliant. Perhaps I should plan ahead better. As for updating soon, I'll explain why it took me so long in the Author's Note. And yes! He does stand differently! But he's still sooo sexy! Hahaha! I even have this shirt from HotTopic and it says "Legolas, Son of Thranduil" on it and the picture of him is from that Throne Room Scene where he's standing so different.

**Sun-star-n-moon:** Yay for the twins! You know, I've never read "Harry Potter" but I've seen the movies. They do seem like troublemakers though. My first story…. Whoa… which one! AI! thinks back You mean NDD? Where they tried to "cheer" Legolas up? laughs I do adore the twins so.

**Stridergal Silvertounge:** YAY! Thanks for adding me to your favs!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay… here's my explanation as to why it's taken me so long to update.

I MOVED!

Yeas! No longer am I located in West Texas but now Central New Mexico (or there abouts). I had been packing through most of December and all of January. I moved in February and just recently have I been able to collect myself enough to write anything. Forgive me for the update being so small…. Eek!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil sits on her bed, listening to "BoA" as she types. She wonders just why Korean Pop and Japanese Pop are working so well for her writing at the moment, but soon her mind goes back to the task at hand.

"Writing I see, no da."

Nileregwen blinks, looking to the doorway to see one of her hardly-ever-used muses standing there, staff in hand. She smiles, setting the laptop down.

"Chichiri-kun! Long time no see!" the woman says, standing up and hugging the blue haired monk.

Chichiri laughs, "I just thought I'd pop in, no da. See how you and the writing was going, no da."

"It's going good. Though… it'd be going better if my three muses weren't always wasting time in the backyard." She replies.

"Backyard, no da?"

Nil laughs, "Well, see… the fence in the backyard is about all there is. I mean, there's absolutely nothing behind our house as far as the eye can see… Save for the mountains."

"I saw the view on the way in, no da. It's beautiful, no da." Chichiri replies, setting his kasa and kesa down in the corner.

"Well, they've taken to exploring and haven't been much help lately."

Chichiri smiles, leaning his staff against the wall, "Do you want some help in straightening them out, no da?"

Nileregwen shrugs, "I think it's more Legolas and Estel's fault than it is Paris'. Poor Paris just gets drug along. After that encounter with Thranduil, I don't think the poor guy will ever be the same."

"But isn't Thranduil back in West Texas, no da?" Chichiri replies.

Nil shakes her head, taking a letter from the top dresser drawer and handing it to the monk. "Don't be so sure of that. Thranduil wrote this to Legolas, stating that he's going to keep an eye on his son. Meaning that he probably will find his way here eventually."

"Ah…. Well, I'd like to be of help to you, no da. So, let's get started with this update for your story, no da."

The woman smiles, latching onto Chichiri and hugging him. "Thanks sooooo much, Chichiri-kun! I need all the help I can get."

With a laugh, the monk takes off his mask, setting it on the dresser. His scared eye is plain to see, but he knows that Nil doesn't mind. In fact, she finds it oddly attractive. Of course this, Chichiri doesn't know if he should be afraid of or not.

"That, is too true, no da."


	18. Distracted Bait

**Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death... **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Distracted Bait **

* * *

"We can't just walk into Ungoliant's lair and expect to win. At the first sign of intruders, her entire brood will jump into action." Thranduil stated matter-of-factly.

It was true, for the Elvenking of Mirkwood had been dealing with the spawn of Ungoliant for over an Age now. He and the warrior contingents which Captain Legede had brought with him knew how to effectively and efficiently deal with spiders. However, they were talking about a handful of Elves against who knew how many arachnids. At the very least, it would be a massacre.

Aragorn nodded, "I agree. King Thranduil's warriors will not be enough. This is why I will be committing over half of Gondor's forces to this threat. I have already received word from King Eomer that half of his own army will arrive tomorrow." He sighed, "This is not only the problem of the Elves. Ungoliant is no different than Sauron. She will cover Middle-earth in an unending darkness if we do not stop her here and now. Yes, we are all still hurting from recent losses, Eryn Lasgalen most of all, but once more we must stand together."

The King of Gondor smiled, looking to Legolas who was seated nearby.

While the prince was attentive, he was still feeling quite exhausted and, oddly enough, chilled by his recent dreams. Thus, instead of sitting with the rest of the assembled group, the blond archer sat alone near the fire place. He was rest comfortably in a large chair with a footstool before it, a thin blanket draped over his lithe frame. He listened intently to the discussion, but his piercing blue gaze was locked on the hearth.

When Aragorn ceased speaking however, the prince's eyes moved to lock with the gaze of the King of Gondor. Legolas returned the man's smile, though only half-heartedly.

"This darkness has struck too close to home, for many of us." Aragorn continued. "But I believe that, with the combined efforts of Gondor, Rohan, Eryn Lasgalen, Mithlond, Lothlorien, and Imladris, not to mention the power and might of the three Elven Rings, we may beat the darkness back yet."

Gandalf laughed from where he sat, "My dear Aragorn, I believe I may have a fool proof plan to defeat this monster with the forces you just mentioned. However, a word of caution to us all… It will be incredibly dangerous and, quite possibly, seem foolhardy and rash."

"But there is no other option than to fight." The Elvenking spoke up. "It is either a choice between this danger, or out own ultimate destruction."

Aragorn nodded, "And we cannot turn a blind eye to this ever deepening darkness."

"And we will not." Lord Elrond replied, watching the human who had once been as a son to him.

In fact, the Elven Lord of Imladris still considered Aragorn to be his son. Seated beside him, were his twin sons. Even Arwen was present, for this situation had troubled her greatly.

Long hours had she given to making sure Legolas was well and, while the prince was still suffering from his dark dreams and the maladies of Ungoliant, he was feeling much better. Part of this thanks had been directed to the Elven woman, who had watched over him when Aragorn was needed elsewhere.

As an added bonus, Arwen was perhaps one of the few whom he had not seen murder him in his dreams.

"We will battle this darkness with light." came the Lady Galadriel's voice, her expression grave. "Perhaps this shall be the final test of these three rings."

Legolas' eyes lighted on the Lady of Lorien. She made him feel at ease, something which the prince had not experienced in days. True, Aragorn and his own father had tried to assure him that all would be well, but as the dreams increased… the prince had found that he was at his wits end.

Others had come to this assembly as well. Haldir and his brothers stood to one end of the room. They silently watched all that occurred within the room, obviously retaining the information in case they were called upon to relate the meeting's proceedings to those who served under them. The three brothers had brought a contingent of warriors from Lothlorien, just as Legede had done with those of Eryn Lasgalen.

The Elves were not to sit idly by and watch this darkness grow.

Haldir's gaze caught Legolas' eyes, the prince looked away hurriedly. He knew the Marchwarden, for he had become good friends with the Elf while on the Fellowship's stay in the Golden Wood. However, the blond archer felt as if, perhaps, Haldir was looking through the prince's soul, as if he were trying to find out what so bothered Legolas.

Only a handful knew of the Elf's dark dreams… and Legolas wished it to stay that way.

As the conversations within the room continued, Legolas found his gaze wandering to seek out Legede. The Elven Captain had always been a source of guidance and wisdom for the younger Elf.

Legede had served under Oropher, just as his own father had before him. When Legolas was an Elfling, Legede had told him stories of when he and Thranduil had grown up. The two Elves were roughly the same age, and Thranduil looked to Legede for far more than he would any other captain. Legede was a warrior, but he was also a confidant, an advisor, and a most trusted friend. The elder Elf had been there for Legolas when his father could not, and thus, Legede had become a mentor and close friend to the prince.

As far back as Legolas could remember… Legede was always there for him.

Even during the chaos that had surrounded Galenion's claim to power.

Before Legolas could dwell on the past dealings of his deranged uncle however, the prince's eyes were pulled back to the conversation at hand.

"Well?" Gandalf asked, looking to the prince. "Do you agree, Legolas?"

The blond Elf found himself suddenly very uncomfortable. "I…" he paused, a slight blush tinting the tips of his ears and his cheeks. "Forgive me, Mithrandir… My mind wandered, I fear."

A smile found its way to the wizard's expression, "Perfectly understandable, Legolas." Gandalf replied. "I had merely divulged my plan for destroying Ungoliant. Something that involves you quite a bit I fear."

The tone in Gandalf's voice caused Legolas' eyes to narrow. "How does it involve me?"

There was a sigh from behind the prince, and Legolas realized that his father now stood behind him. A comforting hand was placed on the younger Elf's shoulder, and as Legolas stared up into his father's blue gaze, a chill of fear spiked through the prince.

"Because Legolas… we shall need you to draw Ungoliant from her lair… as bait."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Deana: **I posted again! Yay me! Sorry it took so long... I had MASSIVE writers block where Leggy was concerned.

**Sun-Star-N-Moon: **Actually, I have now read all of the Harry Potter books. Jason Isaacs is my Thranduil... I swear... Lucius Malfoy is like my absolute favorite HP character of all time. Though Fred and George come in a close second... even winning over Draco I think. But yeah, there's not much action in this chapter either. But I decided to post it like this, and begin work on the next chapter right now. I just wanted to eat some hot dogs first... hungry!

**Jedi Padfoot: **Thanks for liking the songs I use! I've been in a big Josh Groban mood lately, with the release of his new cd, "Awake". In my LOTR RPG I've used like 5 of his songs from that cd already, and it's only been out a couple of weeks.

**Sashenka Greenleaf: **Okay, I didn't continue it soon... I mean... yeah... I continued it... but it took me about a year. Gomen nasai!

**GabrielKenobi: **I don't think the Hobbits will get involved, nor will Eowyn. After all, she's kind of busy looking after a still recovering Faramir. Eomer's sending some help though! Plus, there will be Haldir action! Legolas has some angst still left. I mean dude... he's bait now!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Do you see how long it took me to update?!" Nil sighs, taking a bite of a hot dog. "I mean honestly, Legolas... it's just sad.""Indeed, it is." Legolas smiles, patting Nil on the head. "I have felt quite neglected by you lately... though Legede seems to enjoy your company as of late.""That's only because he's the main character in my screenplay for class." Nil replies with a smile, hugging Legolas. "You're still my favorite angst bunny."  
"Bunny?" the prince asks in disgust.  
"Yes." Nil nods, continuing to cling to him. "My angst bunny."  
Legolas says nothing for a long moment. Nil appears to consider her plate. She picks up a hot dog, holding it before Legolas.  
"Want a bite?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Please refer to chapter 1 for this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, it took me a very long time to update. I've had a ton of shit to deal with since then, but I should be back and better than ever! Also, keep in mind that yeah... Haldir's not dead. Not that I dislike PJ's decisions, Craig seemed to really enjoy that death scene, but yeah... I like Haldir too much to have him dead.

* * *


	19. I Will Not Send My Son To His Death

**Title:** _ "Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces!

**NOTE:** This story is the sequel to "_Natha Daged Dhaer: They Are All Going To Die!_".

* * *

_**Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: "I Will Not Send My Son To His Death"**

* * *

"But my lord, there is no other way."

Thranduil stood from his seat, his blue gaze piercing as he laid it upon Elladan. "I will not send my son to his death."

Looking away, Legolas said nothing. His eyes fell upon the fire in the hall once more and for a time he wondered if he could simply disappear... if he could shrink and escape the fear that clutched at his very heart. The Elvenking was right to be upset... for even though the archer had yet to agree to such a plan... the son of Oropher knew what Legolas' course of action in the end would be.

Just as his road had taken him to Imladris and Rohan, to Gondor and even into Mordor... so far from home... thus so Thranduil believed would his son's reckless behavior would appear once more, as he accepted the task laid out before him.

Or so he thought...

"I gave up myself once..." Legolas whispered, his gaze still averted. Lithe fingers reached up over his shoulder from the chair he reclined upon, tangling in his shirt and in the blanket draped over his thin form, gripping tight as fear coursed through his body. "I ran alone toward the darkness, my heart heavy and clouded with fear and dread... I can not do it again. Please... do not ask it of me. Do not ask me to stand before her void alone."

Thranduil hastened to his son's side, reaching out to touch the archer's fingers... but Legolas recoiled slightly... at first. The sight was not lost on those assembled and such a simple action very nearly broke the heart of the Elvenking.

"Can you not see he has been through enough?" the Lord of Eryn Lasgalen asked, turning his gaze on the others. "You are mad, Mithrandir, if you think that this plan has any hope of success. My son is not bait for you to tie line upon and cast into the waters!"

"Your son is our only hope." Gandalf spoke solemnly. "The Flame of Anor and the power of Narya, what little power remains in this trinket that is, can break the spell of darkness over these lands, but your son MUST draw that evil out of it's hole. You can not ask me to fight Ungoliant in her lair."

"And you can not ask me to send my son and heir into that forsaken place." Thranduil countered. "That foul beast will destroy him where he stands!"

Silence endured for a time afterward, and as it stretched onward, the hall seemed to darken. The tension grew until it was almost as thick as a mist amongst them... but then a small ray of hope broke through the quiet.

"Would you give up this world to save your own life?"

Two sets of blue eyes turned to the same source, the Elven Captain of Eryn Lasgalen. He stood a little apart from the company, but his gaze never wavered. "Would you, Legolas?" Legede asked once more, demanding an answer from his prince.

Again it seemed as if time stood still while the son of Thranduil digested the question, searching his immortal soul for the answer. Could he truly place his life above the innocent lives of Middle-earth? Could he hold his soul in higher regard than that of an innocent child who has never seen the shedding of blood nor the screams of war? Surely Ungoliant wouldn't stop with Gondor... surely her malice and her webs would spread beyond even the reach of the assembled Elves... engulfing the Shire and the Grey Havens, stealing away all light left in the world... Would the Maia even stop there? Valinor, all the West, would be in peril from a bane that not even Melkor, who rose that dark terror to the height of it's power with his own vile strength, could destroy utterly.

Could Legolas honestly stand by and watch the world fade? Could he leave Middle-earth to it's doom in order to spare his own life... if only for a short time?

When the prince said nothing, Legede stepped forward, walking to Legolas' side and kneeling beside the large chair. His gaze was firm, looking upon the Elf seated before him. "I know you are stronger than this." the captain spoke softly, his words pushing into the clouded fog of despair which had taken over the prince's mind of late. "You have stood firm on shaking ground more times than I can count, Legolas. Will you let your despair and fear win this day? Will you give up hope?"

"Estel dâr..." came the gentle words, as if from a memory, from the prince's lips. ~{[ Hope remains... ]}~

His blue eyes looked up, seeing the grey gaze of the King of Gondor. No crown adorned his head now, no garments meant for the watchful eyes of lords and ladies of the court. He was Estel... and the hope that Legolas had placed in him decades before was no different then than it was now.

Or was it?

In the waking world, Aragorn had not led him astray. But in the realm of dreams... in the sleep of nightmares born out of the very darkness...

Had the man not betrayed him?

Sighing softly, the prince looked back to Legede. "Would that I could refuse this charge... would that I could draw within myself and forget about the darkness on this land's doorstep. Would that I..." for a moment, Legolas faltered, his voice failing him.

Thranduil saw it then, the look in his son's eyes. His captain had easily found the one thing that would make the young archer sacrifice his life.

"A prince's duty..." the Elvenking spoke, lifting his head a bit higher, proud of his son and yet also fearing the young Elf's choice.

Legolas glanced to his father, his head tilting slightly with a look that said he was deeply sorry. How he wished things hadn't come to this... but how could the Elf put himself before the freedom and the light of the very world?

Sighing, Thranduil nodded, "So be it then. I will not make his choices for him. If Legolas must do this... then he has the force of Eryn Lasgalen behind him."

The lithe fingers that had at one point pulled away, grasped tightly to his father's own hand. "Hannon le, adar." Looking to those still seated, Legolas' blue gaze was determined yet tinged with trepidation. He feared for his own life, but perhaps more than that, he feared for the lives of those closest to him should the plan go ill.

"What must I do?"

A light smile graced Gandalf's expression. "All you have to do is lure Ungoliant from her lair. She will be surrounded and she will be smote down in a veil of white fire... IF... all goes according to plan." Seeing the cringe upon the Elf's face, Mithrandir laughed softly, "And do not worry, young Legolas. All shall go according to plan. For once."

* * *

A slight sigh escaped the prince's lips as he pulled on one boot, dressing for the battle that would come that day. Perched precariously on the edge of the bed, the sight might have been humorous if the need had not been so dire. It was hard on Legolas' shoulder to do even the simplest of things, and while the bitter wound inflicted by Ungoliant was healing... it was still a disgusting and painful sight to behold. Bandages remained wrapped about it beneath the Elf's tunic and while Aragorn had changed the poultice and dressing not long before, the pain returned, fierce as ever. Half giving up in despair, the prince released his hold on his boot, the shoe slipping from his foot and thudding to the tiled floor. Blue eyes closed in pain as lithe fingers reached up to press gently against the bandage, his body screaming at him to stop this madness and seek help.

But if he could not even dress himself, how could he hope to battle a Maia? Even now the darkness had begun to seep from Mordor once more, blanketing the land between Ephel Dúath and Minas Tirith. Osgiliath had, not an hour before, fallen into shadow. He had to dress quickly if he were going to ride out to meet the enemy.

Strong fingers suddenly took hold of Legolas' ankle and fallen boot, a form kneeling before the prince. By the time that the archer opened his eyes, Legede had already finished putting one of Legolas' boots on and was reaching for the other.

"Daro..." the son of Thranduil whispered, grasping his friend's shoulder. "I can do it myself." ~{[ Stop... ]}~

Blue eyes looked back up at his prince. "Can you?" Legede asked seriously, moving to continue helping the younger Elf dress. "Accept help when it is needed and given, Legolas. I would not have you injure yourself further on such a mundane task."

"'Tis not mundane." the prince spoke with a soft sigh. "Besides, I was able to dress myself thus far. I do not need..."

"Accept it." the captain spoke once more, batting Legolas' hand away with a smile. "Besides, I taught you how to put boots on in the first place, if you recall."

For a brief moment, Legede felt as if he had the old Legolas back for there was a very slight smile upon the prince's lips. But then it turned sad and faded away as quickly as it had come.

Silence stretched between them, and in time, just as before, the captain broke the room's tension. "Would that I could see you smile again, Legolas. Too long has it been, especially for an Elf. I..." a gentle hand fell upon Legede's head then, lithe fingers taking gentle care not to disrupt the warrior's braids. "Would that I could find some way to take this pain from you or to place it upon myself in your steed."

"Wish not for that." the prince whispered softly. "There is nothing to be done for me, mellon nin." then, as Legolas lifted the captain's head with his hand, as he looked into his friend's gaze... the son of Thranduil smiled. "All bruises fade with time."

Standing to his feet, Legede leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss atop Legolas' golden head. "It seems I was correct all those years ago... You truly are strong. If not of body then certainly of mind and heart. You will come back to us?"

With a sad smile, Legolas looked up into the captain's eyes. "Ú-chebin estel anim." ~{[ I have kept no hope for myself. ]}~

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Elvish Words to Know:**

Hannon le = Thank you  
Adar = Father  
Mellon nin = My friend

* * *

**Author's Note:**

- There is a reference at the end of the chapter to a conversation that took place between Legede and Legolas when the prince was an Elfling. You can find it in my aptly named one-shot; _"All Bruises Fade With Time"_.

- This story has only a few more chapters to go and I'm trying to update it at least once every week until it's finished. So look forward to a conclusion soon. Yay for finally figuring out how to kill a giant spider. Thank you, Balrogs! And if that sentence confused you, please consult _"The Silmarillion"_.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Where did you find him?"  
Nil sighs, sitting down on the sofa. "Under a tree shivering in my purple coat." she says, glancing to the bathroom door. "He's taking a hot shower now so he SHOULD be fine."  
Legolas sighs too, "And I had hoped that Paris would freeze."  
"Legolas!"  
The prince shrugs, "What? You said if he did you would torment Estel. I am merely trying to keep from being the object of your torment."  
"Yes well I haven't tormented you today now, have I?" she asks with a smirk.  
"No..." Legolas replies, a bit wary.  
"So quit complaining." Nil glances over at the Elf, a very wickedly evil glint in her eyes.  
The archer frowns, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.  
Nil laughs, "Because the day is not yet over." she says with a wink.


	20. A Prince's Duty

**Title:** _ "Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces!

**NOTE:** This story is the sequel to "_Natha Daged Dhaer: They Are All Going To Die!_".

* * *

_**Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death**_

* * *

**Chapter 20:  
Caul en-Caun (A Prince's Duty)**

* * *

His arm shook, pain wracking his lithe form. The stitching had been pulled, the bandages soiled with his own blood. If the creature did not show itself soon, the Elf would lose the strength to keep his bow string taunt, to aim at the dark thing which would soon come to claim his life. He could feel the warm ooze of the sanguine liquid escaping the once pristine bandages and even now... it ran down his side, soaking into his jerkin and discoloring the green fabric.

Laughter reached his keen ears... a dark and piercing sound that nearly drove the archer to his knees. But still she did not show herself.

"Fight me!" Legolas cried out, the arrow shivering in his failing grip. "Fight me fairly, coward of the ancient world! I will not give up my light this day! Come out of your shadows and fight me!"

Small stones clinked together at the foot of the mountains. A tiny avalanche of rocks and dust skittered along the slope. Then there she was... in all of her horrendous glory. The many eyes staring back at the prince, each one locking him in their gaze... the hairy spindly arms that poked and prodded at the rock face before him, picking their way down the mountain carefully.

"You do not fire, young one." Ungoliant hissed as she reared her gigantic form up before the Elf. Darkness followed her, blotting out the light of the sun. It was as if they stood in a shadowed grove in the depths of a moonless night. "Do you fear your death all the more now?"

Legolas' fingers twitched on the bow as he forced his body to take the strain of his weapon's pull. "I do not fear death. I..."

"You lie." the spider laughed, walking closer upon her eight legs. "You asked the King of Gondor to kill you and put an end to the death you found each night in your dreams. Fearing to sleep you walked the halls of Minas Tirith's palace until morn came... and then you lied to your human friend... you told him lies to placate his worry." Ungoliant stood but feet from the Elf by now, and yet still Legolas did not fire. He was right not to do so... for the moment that the arrow left it's string, the Maia would descend upon him and feast. "You chose this path... to come to me... again. But this time, prince... you will not be so lucky. You will not escape your fate."

For a moment, the archer hesitated. The burning pain, the lingering poison that even Estel could not fully withdraw from the grievous wound while this evil still walked the lands, was shown clearly in the Elf's blue eyes. He could hold his bow no longer and the weapon clattered to the dead grass about him.

"I can smell it... your fear... your pain..." Ungoliant whispered, her voice taking the shape of a calming and gentle tone, a soothing sound meant to charm her victim in the end. "The blood flows from your wound and my poison remains embedded in your soul. Will you see happy memories as you die? Come to me, prince... and I will ease your passing."

Legolas' gaze narrowed as he stared at the giant spider before him, but he said nothing in response.

"Come to me, prince..." Ungoliant whispered once more, drawing closer to the Elf. One sharp leg reached out, ripping Legolas' tunic in the front while a second leg drew it off of his body, tossing it aside. The bandages had lost all hope of being white, now drenched in the sanguine liquid. Already there was a blackness at the very heart of the bandages, where the wounds themselves lay, both upon his shoulder and his neck. It pleased Ungoliant to see her handiwork... to know the agony it must be bringing to her future meal. "Your blood burns... torn between destroying me... and letting yourself be devoured in this dark hour." It seemed, almost, that the Maia smiled wickedly in amusement. "Let me ease the pain, if but for a little while."

The archer did not move, and though he spoke, he held no confidence in his voice. "Push back the darkness... and I will not fight you."

For a moment, the spider recoiled, it's hundreds of eyes searching the Elf before her. "You ask me to make a bargain once more with one who holds no intent to keep it?" before Legolas could argue however, she continued. "Show me a gesture of your loyalty. Show me why I should push back my void... and devour your light here and now."

The lithe fingers of his uninjured arm reached behind him, drawing a single white handled knife. He could not wield both in his condition... though for this, he would not need to. Turning it's blade in his hand, Legolas placed the tip of his knife against the oozing wound... he took a breath, steeling himself before plunging it deep into his own shoulder. The prince dropped to his knees with a half-scream, a sickening pop echoing around him. The blade had run him through completely, it's bloody tip poking out from the back of his shoulder.

Overjoyed at the sight, Ungoliant sprang forward, knocking Legolas onto the flat of his back. Again the prince cried out, but he did not shy away from the monster before him.

Instead, blue eyes looked upon the Maia, tears in the archer's gaze. "Devour me... end my pain... but pull back your light, I beg of you." the prince whispered, his body cringing in pain.

Ungoliant rose up on her back legs and seemed to pull the very sky. The dark veil over Osgiliath and all the lands before Mordor moved away, back into the mountains from whence they had come. Then the spider stepped forward, her form looming over the Elf, blotting out all light from even his keen sight.

"You are mine... prince." Ungoliant hissed just before her fangs bore down upon her victim.

* * *

"Elvenking you must hold." Gandalf spoke, his gaze focused on the sight before the company.

Luckily for the wizard, Legede was, quite literally, holding his lord back. Thranduil was livid as he watched the scene unfold. Here his son was, standing in a glade and asking for terms! Terms!

Cold angry blue eyes fell on the Istar. "Is this your plan, Mithrandir? To force me to watch my son die?"

"Stay your sword and your anger. Until the light returns, we have no hope of defeating her." Aragorn whispered. "I fear for Legolas too but this was his decision. You could not make it for him."

Recalling his words but the day before, Thranduil knew the mortal was right. Legolas chose this fate. As much as he regretted it, this was not his choice to make. But the knowledge of that did not make the reality any easier to bear.

A contingent of Elven archers, from Lorien, Imladris, and Eryn Lasgalen, lay in wait around the glade, their bows drawn and arrows notched, holding their fire for the moment when Gandalf's magic would light the tips aflame. Burning Ungoliant, surrounding her in a sea of fire and white flame...

After all, if the Balrogs of old could deter her with their whips... so could this company.

But the wizard needed the sun's light. He could not hope to win in the darkness.

Legede's hold on Thranduil's shoulder tightened as the prince cried out and dropped to his knees before Ungoliant. The Elvenking's fingers gripped his sword's hilt, itching to draw the blade and do battle.

And then the sun came out...

* * *

As fangs drove down upon Legolas... so too did arrows fly. Gandalf's staff shone brilliantly in the sun's rays, lighting the tips of each fired arrow. They fell all about Ungoliant, fire springing up thanks to the dead dry grass that had not yet felt the healing touch of the Elves.

For her part, the Maia shrieked, rearing back on her legs and leaving her prey forgotten. She tried to retreat but instead... found Gandalf blocking her path back up the mountains. Not only the wizard but Thranduil and Legede, Aragorn and Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, even Celeborn and Haldir stood before the spider, their blades drawn... their swords engulfed in white flame.

"Prince of Lies!" Ungoliant screamed, turning and moving her bulbous body back to where Legolas lay upon the grass, snatching him up in her claws before turning once more to the assembled warriors. "Stay your fire or I kill him now!"

"So he can but wait to be devoured by you later? I think not!" Thranduil shouted back at the fallen Maia. "You meet your end here, fiend. Here and now."

Gandalf's staff glowed brilliantly once more, blinding Ungoliant as Elf and Man rushed the creature, hacking at it with fiery blades, sharp and stinging. Her legs crumbled, her thorax falling into the ring of flame about her. The screams of the spider would be etched for all eternity into the memory of any who looked upon the scene. Black blood flowed, burning and searing the flesh of any who was unlucky enough to touch it. Legolas screamed in her grasp, his body coated by the spraying blood as Ungoliant held him close. If it were true fire that burned him or the spider's poison, he could not tell for the flames were licking about him now too. The next thing the prince knew was a hand on his uninjured shoulder and another on his arm, his body being pulled away from the death grip of the thrashing dying spider.

Then... Legolas knew no more.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Elvish Words To Know:**

NA

* * *

**Note On Translations:**

1.) The chapter title, "Caul en-Caun" should actually be translated as "The Burden of the Prince", which is practically the same thing as saying "A Prince's Burden". Seeing how "Burden" is a synonym of "Duty", I used this word (Caul) instead because there is no Sindarin word for "Duty". I used the phrase "Dor en-ernil" or "the land of the prince" from the chapter on Syntax in David Salo's book "A Gateway to Sindarin". Obviously I replaced "Dor/Land" with "Caul/Burden" to create the resulting phrase. The chapter title here refers to what Thranduil said in Chapter 19 regarding Legolas' reason for being bait and thus to match it, the word "Duty" needed to be used in the translation.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- Look! I killed it! I think... maybe... depends on if I want it actually dead the next time I update or not, hehehe. At any rate... the story truly is coming to a close... finally!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Popping her neck, Nil smirks. "I tormented you..."  
"I stabbed myself!" Legolas replies in shock, staring at the screen.  
"Least it wasn't Aragorn or Legede or Thranduil who stabbed you..." she says, the smirk still in place.  
Legolas says nothing for he simply sits there in shock.  
"Oh come now... it wasn't that bad."  
The piercing blue gaze only makes Nil laugh as she stands and heads toward the kitchen for something to drink.  
At... least until she runs face first into Thranduil's chest.  
The Elvenking reaches out, gripping her by the shoulder. "We must talk, Nil." he says, gripping REALLY hard.  
She grimaces. "Thran... anduil... that... hurts..."  
"Does it?" he asks, squeezing harder. "And how do you think my son's shoulder feels, hmm?"  
"Okay I get it! Let go!" Nil yells before Thranduil releases her shoulder and glares down at the woman.  
"I will have my revenge one day, Nil."  
The woman looks up at him. "Yeah well... maybe I'll torment you, hmm? After all... a grievous wound left unattended in the dungeon... could fester..."  
She sees the color drain from Thranduil's face.  
"A fever could set in with infection... perhaps you will hallucinate in your fevered dreams? After all... I can do as I please in the world... can I not?"  
Coughing slightly, Thranduil frowns. "Yes well... take it easy on Legolas for a while."  
Nil laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe." she adds with a wink.


	21. I Am Home

**Title:** _ "Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces!

**NOTE:** This story is the sequel to "_Natha Daged Dhaer: They Are All Going To Die!_".

* * *

_**Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death**_

* * *

**Chapter 21:  
I Am Home**

* * *

"Hir nin..."

It was as if no one even spoke, for there was no realization of words. There was no acknowledgment, not even a hint of the Elvenking hearing his captain's voice. Standing at his lord's side, Legede feared to speak up again... but the silence in that cursed glade was deafening.

Blood dripped from Thranduil's arm, unchecked, where Ungoliant's claws had slashed at the son of Oropher. His hands were burned, the tunic at his chest had been ripped and burnt from the foul Maia's spilled blood, for the Elvenking had latched onto his screaming son with every ounce of strength he had possessed... and had torn him from the spider's clutches.

Now... the beast lay dead. Smote down by the power of Men and Elves and the white flame. Now... the world could see light again. Or could it?

Tenderly, Thranduil was holding Legolas' unconscious body while Aragorn saw to the prince's wounds. His brothers were ripping the archer's discarded tunic into strips not far away and Elrond too was aiding in the urgent need, using his own cloak to wipe the blood, both black and red, from the Elf's fair skin... skin that was now burned from Ungoliant's spent life.

Legolas barely breathed, his eyes closed as unconscious dreams found him once more. His chest rose and fell lightly, his pulse slow. Aragorn placed a hand to his friend's forehead and for a time, he did not move.

"It will take a day to return to Minas Tirith and Legolas is in no condition for a journey." Elrond spoke softly, the look on the man's face betraying the coming prognosis.

Grey eyes rose up to meet Thranduil's own gaze. "Forgive me, my lord. There is little I can do."

"How can you possibly..." the Elvenking spoke quickly, his voice harsh and cold as dread filled his heart.

Yet Aragorn lifted a hand. "I can mend his arm and tend his burns... but I can not bring him back to us. Only Legolas can do this. His sleep is not natural and..."

"Ú-chebin estel anim." The whisper of Legede drew the attention of the assembled company. "Legolas told me this before ere we left the white city. If he held no hope then..." ~{[ I have kept no hope for myself. ]}~

Silence stretched thin amongst them then. Eventually Haldir returned to tell Celeborn that they had erected a small camp for the night. The Marchwarden knew that they would not be able to ride out yet and had instead instructed their forces to light fires. Of course the company was ill-prepared to remain in the wilds, but now they had little choice.

Standing, Aragorn moved to lift Legolas from his father's embrace, but the Elvenking instead came to his feet, his son in his arms. "Legede, take the cloak from my shoulders." he instructed, glancing back to the captain. "It is the best that can be done but it will at least give him a place to rest his head."

The white haired Elf bowed before unclasping Thranduil's cloak and soon the company was resting amongst their assembled soldiers. Legolas lay still upon his father's cloak, one lithe hand grasped within the fingers of the Elvenking.

"Estel dâr." came Thranduil's voice softly, whispering his son. "You told me hope remains, Legolas. Will you falter now? Ungoliant is gone from this world, ion nin. Come back. This world still has need off you. I... still have need of you."

* * *

_I wanted to find somewhere to hide  
And I opened up and let those fears inside  
And I wanted to be anyone else  
Only to find that there was no one there but me_

* * *

Was it real?

Was any of this real?

The world wherein Legolas walked was cold... like the bitter height of winter upon a mortal's bare skin. A cold that the Elf had never truly felt before. He stood, shivering within the blanket of white that surrounded him, yet no snow felt. The mist clung to him like small bits of ice, seeping into his joints and freezing the muscle.

But had he not been burning just moments before?

Blue eyes looked up to the sky, only to see the dark grey clouds above him, thick with a winter's storm upon their lips. Soon it would begin. Soon the snow would come and the Elf would fall beneath the weight of it all. He could endure much, but the blizzard before him was too daunting even for one as hearty as himself.

Why was this happening? Why was he finding himself in darkness when just before he was bearing the steaming poison of Ungoliant?

Looking about his body, Legolas found no trace of the wounds he had been given. His shoulder was mended, his flesh held not a single burn... and yet here the prince found himself, lost in a world not known to him...

Was it a dream?

"If this be a dream... would that I could wake." Legolas whispered as he continued to walk forward, pressing on through the wastes that lay before him. "Why?!" the Elf suddenly screamed into the emptiness all around. "Have I not done what was asked of me?! What more could I have done?! ANSWER ME!"

When no sound came back, the prince fell to the ground, tears springing from his eyes as the snow began to fall. He curled his body, knees pressed hard against his chest. His heart ached... how he wanted to see his father once more, to hear his sister's laughing voice again, to hunt with Legede... to see Estel's grey eyes... to laugh the twin sons of Elrond... to walk the paths of home... or of Lorien or the Fangorn one last time.

"I do not want to die... please..." Legolas whispered to the nothing of this strange world.

But then, as if upon the wind, his own voice came back to him softly through the snow.

"_Ú-chebin estel anim."_

* * *

_I let those hard days get me down  
And all the things I hate got in my way  
I could of screamed without a sound  
I found myself silenced by those things they say_

* * *

It was quiet now. The rush of battle had ended long ago and even now most of the camp slept. A few were posted as watch around the assembled group... but for the most part, those beneath the naked trees of Ithilien took rest that night.

Legede however, could find no peace in Elven dreams. He had been forced to pull his liege away from the prince in order for Thranduil's own wounds to be tended by Elrond with the aid of his sons. Standing alone now, having found a place of solitude a few yards from the camp, the white-haired Elf felt as if the weight of the world were crashing down upon him. Tears were in his blue eyes, and for but a moment he steeled himself. His king had shed no tears. Why then should Legede allow himself the luxury of his own grief?

Sighing into the night, the captain turned his eyes upward, staring at the stars overhead. The approach of a mortal man alerted him a few moments before Aragorn appeared but a couple feet away.

"I worried when you were no longer among the camped.." the King of Gondor spoke, seeing Legede standing against the trunk of a small tree. "Hir Thranduil's wound will heal swiftly. Be glad in that small comfort."

A slight laugh escaped the Elf and he turned his gaze upon the man. "To keep one friend and lose another... 'tis no real comfort, King Elessar." he sighed softly, gazing back to the stars. "Legolas is... well he is Legolas. I have known him since he was just an Elfling scampering through the Elvenking's Halls. So bright. So full of love and light. War changes many things, my lord. So too, does it change the Eldar, though the change comes slower it seems."

Aragorn smiled softly as he came to stand at Legede's side, his own gaze turned to the stars. "He is still bright and full of love and light. But I fear he has lost himself in his own grief. Fallen to his pain... Would that I could wake him but..."

"Legolas is not as strong as he once was." Legede finished the man's sentence for him, understanding the implications of such a statement. "I fear for Thranduil." turning, the captain looked back through the trees to the small encampment. "If Legolas departs this world for Mandos' Halls... my lord shall leave these lands... and I will be compelled to follow him. There is nothing for me in this world, King Elessar. Only Thranduil and Legolas and Legolia remain. They are my family."

For a time, Aragorn said nothing. He understood the captain's pain in a sense... knew that to lose everything easily drove an Elf across the sea. Even now, Elrond had spoken of leaving these shores to be reunited with his beloved. The twins would remain and become the Lords of Imladris... and it would be a miracle of the Valar if Rivendell could escape being burned to the ground within the first fortnight. Yet Elrond was the only Elf whom Estel had known who expressed such a desire... until the War of the Ring... until Legolas himself confided in him that sailing to the west was something his heart bid him to do every day that he drew breath.

"What happened to your true family, Legede?" the King of Gondor asked.

Smiling sadly, the captain fixed Aragorn in his gaze. "My parents died long before Oropher even came to the Greenwood. Foul things walked the land then... If it were Orc or Goblin, Troll or Warg however, I know not. My sister and I were safe in our village, not much older than Legolia really at the time. We grew... Oropher and his son Thranduil came to the Greenwood and I pledged my loyalty to them. To the Sindar."

"You are Silvan?" Aragorn asked and he was soon rewarded with a nod.

"I am Silvan and was Captain of my people. We merged with the Sindar, accepted them as lords for they were far better equipped to deal with the evils of the world than my people were. And so I followed, we followed, ever more northward until... there was a war. I lost my Lord in the first battle of the Last Alliance. Thranduil was spared and when we returned home, he took our people to the far north of the Greenwood. There we dwelt... the Elvenking building his halls to house our people from further pain and suffering. Locked away in our own little world." Legede laughed at the thought. "As if we could escape evil's grasp, hmm? There was a revolt in Mirkwood then. Galenion, Thranduil's elder brother, tried to slay his kin. My nephew learned of the treachery and was murdered by Morolas, Thranduil's firstborn. When the news reached my sister... she fell into her grief, for already her husband had been lost to her. Not long later she died. Both Galenion and Morolas were exiled for their treachery... but the damage had been done." the captain couldn't help but shake his head at the memory of it all. "I never took a wife, King Elessar. I have no true family now for all are within Mandos' Halls. That... that is why I fear so greatly for Legolas. He is... like a son to me."

* * *

_That's out there somewhere  
And it can't be that far away  
That's where I'll find myself  
And I'll find my way out  
That's where I'll find out_

* * *

He was so very cold now... Not even the hardy bodies of the Eldar could resist such a resilient and pervasive chill.

Shivering, Legolas could no longer will his body to move. Too long had he been in this strange dark grey snowy land... Too long had the bite of the wind and the snow pounded against him unrelenting.

Had it been an eternity since he felt the warmth of a fire or the embrace of another? Everything hurt though nothing were wounded, and not for the first time did the prince wonder what world he walked within.

"Ring gardh..." Legolas whispered into the whipping wind. "Ring enni..." ~[{ This world is cold... I am cold... }]~

It was then that he saw something through the snow. A form, lingering on the very edges of his vision. For a time, he thought it was familiar. The light that radiated from the figure was warm... comforting... It reminded the prince of home.

"Ada..." Legolas moved to stand, reaching for the figure, but his body was too cold now and he fell. Still however, the prince reached forward. "Ada... Tulu enni..." he called out, his voice weak even to his own ears. ~{[ Father... Help me...]}~

Still the cold pressed down upon him and the snow turned to ash. The chill in his bones burned as fire... but still Legolas reached his frozen hand outward toward the figure in the distance. "U-anna i-estel im... Estel dâr..." The tears he shed froze against his face and soon the Elf was blinded by ice. ~{[ I do not give up hope... Hope remains... ]}~

Once more he reached out, stretching as far as his arm could manage, and with the last ounce of strength left to him, Legolas cried out, his voice echoing on the very winds themselves.

"ADA!"

* * *

_But I woke up to the real life  
And I realized its not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide I found out  
That nothing's real here but I won't stop now until I find a better part of me _

* * *

"Aragorn!"

The sound of Elladan's voice rang through the trees and immediately the King of Gondor hastened toward it, Legede right behind. Within moments he came to a stop beside the fire, his worried grey gaze seeking immediately the twin who had called to him. But both El and Ro were on the other side of the small glade, standing just to the side of Thranduil, who knelt by his son's prone form. Elrond too came at the call as did Celeborn, Haldir, and Gandalf.

Stepping around the fire's light, Aragorn took up his own kneeling position on Legolas' other side. But when nothing happened, he could not help looking into the eyes of the Elvenking.

"He reached for my hand." Thranduil spoke softly, his blue gaze never leaving the seemingly peaceful visage of his son. "I took hold... and then I heard his voice."

Quickly, Aragorn began to check the prince's pulse, finding it had increased some. The Elf's color was still off, but if Legolas had moved and spoken... that was more than the man could have hoped for.

"Speak to him, hir Thranduil." Aragorn whispered softly. "Draw him from this nightmare which holds his soul in darkness."

For a few moments, Thranduil said nothing. He brought Legolas' hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles that were now wrapped in bandages torn from the archer's own tunic. In fact, most of his son's body was bandaged, the damage caused by Ungoliant's defeat was extensive and would take time to heal. But the prince would never be able to heal if he did not wake first.

"Legolas... You will not leave this world. You have never left it before and you have been through far too much to leave it now. Think of the things you have yet to do, ion nin. The people you have yet to meet or the places that this damned mortal man beside you has yet to drag you to." Thranduil could not help but smile at the thought... and Aragorn shared in that smile. "There is so much here for you to see and to do, Legolas. There are many who love you. The darkness is gone, ion nin. It is time to come home." When nothing happened, the Elvenking gripped the prince's hand all the tighter, tears slipping unbidden from his eyes. "Come back to me, Legolas."

In the glade, none dared to breathe. What nightly bird songs there were had ceased and an eerie quiet crept up on the camp. No wind... no sound... just a heavy stillness.

Then, the soft breeze was the first to alert Legede and he turned his eyes up into the trees. For a time he said nothing, until, urgently, he looked to his king. "Call to him, Thranduil." the captain spoke, dropping all formality. "He is trying but there is nothing for him to cling to. The trees want him to be spared. You must let him take hold, mellon nin."

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in confusion, for they could hear nothing but the wind in the dry branches overhead. But Aragorn understood. Legolas had been partial to communing with trees in a way that those of Imladris seemed incapable of doing.

Silvan Elves...

Thranduil clasped his son's hand even tighter. "Take hold of me, Legolas. I will not let you fall. You are my son. Harken to me!" Again he was met with only silence and the Elvenking despaired. Thranduil bent forward, resting his head against his son's softly rising and falling chest. "I am not so proud as I would refuse to weep before the Valar for you to be spared, Legolas. Come back to me, tithen pen... come back to me, tithen Greenleaf..."

Nothing... only the quiet of the night answered back... and so Thranduil wept, clinging to his son.

Until...

"A...da..."

Quickly the Elvenking sat back, his gaze once more focused on the prone form of the prince. The tears returned, but they were tears of happiness and joy... for staring back at him was a blue gaze all too familiar.

"Ion nin..." Thranduil whispered, gently kissing the prince's fingers once more.

Legolas smiled softly, his body weak and his voice even weaker... but he spoke nonetheless. "I am home... ada..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Elvish Words To Know:**

Ada = Father  
Hir nin = My lord  
Hir = Lord  
Ion nin = My son  
Tithen pen = Little one  
Tithen = Little  
Mellon nin = My friend

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- **Song used (italics bits) in this chapter are "The Real Life" by 3 Doors Down. A lot of you will recall that I tend to use a lot of their work in my angst stories, hehehe.

- Yeah, the chapter was longer this time, but I felt to have it all go down at once instead of break it into two separate chapters.

- Lots of stuff the Legede said to Aragorn is being addressed in both the story "_Nothrimraegath_" and "_Serebrûn_" so... expect more about his past as well as Legolas' past and the past of Thranduil as well in those stories.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil yawns, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm glad you let me inside, Paris."

"Yes well you came for me so I only think it's fair to repay that debt. Besides..." he smirks, using Nil as a pillow. "You promised to watch a movie with me."

"And indeed we are, ne?" she laughs then blinks and points at the tv. "FARAMIR CAN SING!"

About that time, Legolas walks in with an apple that he's apparently been eating for some time now. "Faramir?" he asks, glancing to the television.

Nil giggles, "Yep! Seeeee it's Faramir AND Elrond, though he isn't singing and he's got a beard..."

"Elves can not grow bear...ds..." Legolas blinks in surprise. "Truly... it is Lord Elrond... and Faramir..."

Giggling still, Nil hits the 'guide' button on the remote to show the movie's contents. "It's a film called 'Oranges and Sunshine' and has both David Wenham, Faramir's actor, and Hugo Weaving, Elrond's actor in it. I want David to sing more..." she giggles again, "Oh! And Legolas, Friday we should watch this 'Spartacus' show on Starz."

"Spartacus?" he asks in confusion, the name not known to him obviously.

Nil winks. "I like it when Craig Parker's evil."

"Craig Par...?"

"Haldir." Paris says suddenly. Both Nil and Legolas look at him like he's grown a second head and Paris just shrugs, "What? Even I know that Nil has some crazed fancy for movies and shows with Lord of the Rings actors. After all, she has only been telling me day after day about this nature show on BBCAmerica that has Dominic Monaghan... um ah... Merry the Hobbit that is, in it. I swear she won't shut up about it until it airs on the 22nd! So, it's only natural that I know these names so that when I find a movie or television show... I can tell her."

Legolas rolls his eyes, "You really should not encourage her."

Grinning, Nil hugs Paris from behind. "Thanks, Paris. Now I know why I keep you around. Even when you get too... clingy..."

Finished with his apple, Legolas throws the core and it hits Paris on the forehead. "Author's Pet."

* * *

**Muse Moments Author's Note:**

- Yeah um, as Paris said above, Dominic Monaghan does have a new series debuting on BBCAmerica on Jan 22nd called "Wild Things".

- Also, the movie I mentioned called "Oranges and Sunshine" IS a real movie but it's very sad and depressing and rated R for content and language.

- Also, the "Spartacus" thing is true too cause I looked up from writing this chapter (my tv was still on starz where I was watching the Wenham & Weaving movie) and saw Craig Parker and it's re-running on Friday nights right now.

- Side note, I was watching "Game of Thrones" because Sean Bean was in it... keyword being was... -sigh- So yeah... not watching that one anymore.

- If anyone knows of any other movies or tv shows with any LOTR actors, let me know! On that note... I think I'll go watch "Australia" with David Wenham... -wink-


End file.
